Broken
by Sany13
Summary: Brennan is found on the side of the road severely beaten. It's up to Booth and the squints to find out what happend and get justice or revenge. Epilogue now up. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay I've never done this before so any feedback would be great.

Rating: T for now due to violence and language may change in the future.

Disclaimer: Don't own it only wished I did.

**

* * *

**

**Ch 1 Fading**

Sirens were blaring, lights were flashing, and there was the distant murmur of voices. She wanted to open her eyes wanted to scream, tell them where she was, but it took all the strength she had to barely move her hand. Her legs were broken, as was her left arm and her right arm was dislocated. She was pretty sure that she had a couple of ribs broken as well judging by the pain that breathing caused her. Her face like the rest of her body was so broken and beaten that it was amazing that she still lived.

She had never hurt this much in her life. Then again right now she couldn't remember her life, only the pain. She didn't know who she was or where she was from she remembered nothing. It was as if she didn't exist before and now it seemed that her short and painful existence would be cut even shorter.

Slowly her mind started to slip into the darkness. The muffled sound that she could hear earlier started to fade into the background as well. She knew that losing consciousness was a bad thing that she should fight it, but the comfort that spoke to her was too much to refuse. Just as she started to give up the fighting she heard a voice.

"Over here. I found her over here. Bring the paramedics I don't think she's going to last much longer."

Slipping back into the blackness she no longer cared about anything anymore. The pain was gone. It didn't matter if she was dying. She was pretty sure she had no one. Besides, what difference would it make; she couldn't remember who she was. Death would just be the end to what seemed to be a short and extremely painful existence. Giving into the darkness she never noticed the people around her, struggling to get her into the ambulance, struggling to keep her alive.

* * *

At the hospital doctors, paramedics, and nurses were barking orders as they wheeled the battered woman into an ER room. They transferred her from the gurney she was wheeled in on to the hospital bed, hooking up a number of devices to monitor her stats. Dr. Louis was ordering complete x-rays and demanding an operating room immediately when their patient flat-lined.

Rushing back to the woman the doctor began CPR. When she was not responding to the CPR he grabbed for the defibulator. When the machine was charged he yelled clear shocking the already fragile woman. There was no response. Charging to a higher wattage he repeated the process. Finally after the third shock the woman's heartbeat was back. Her heartbeat was slow and her breathing was shallow but with her back they had a chance to keep her alive.

The doctors continued working on her when she started to cough up blood.

"Crap, she's bleeding internally. I need that OR Now!" yelled the Dr. Louis. Turning her on her side, so she wouldn't drown in her own blood the doctor heard one word before the woman slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Booth"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow I was not expecting to have this much feedback so soon. I'm glade people seem to like this. Thanks to those that review the first chapter. You'll find out who the woman is this chapter though I'm pretty sure most people have figured it out. I'm not sure if D.C. General is an actual hospital or not but it just sounded right. The italics are thoughts just in case you wondered. Anyway I'll stop typing now so you can read the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Bones whatsoever

Ch 2 Phone Calls

The clock read 3:30am when Special Agent Seeley Booth tried to turn it off. When the noise didn't stop he realized that it was his phone ringing not the clock. Rolling over the half asleep agent reached over and opened the device to stop the annoying sound.

"Booth" he said groggily.

"Agent Booth, its Deputy Director Cullen. I just got a call from the local police. It seems that a woman was found on the side of the road beaten nearly to death."

"I take it that this is a new case sir" Booth asked tossing the blankets aside to begin getting ready for a late night case.

"No Booth, the reason I'm calling is earlier tonight the police went back to the hospital to get a statement from the doctors and nurses having already gotten statements from the paramedics that worked on her." There was a pause on the other end of the phone that Booth didn't like. "The cop that called me said that he knew that an Agent Booth worked for me."

"Sir I don't see what this has to do with the battered woman."

"Booth the cop said that the woman spoke one word before she lost consciousness in the ER." There was another long pause. "Booth she said your name."

Booth stood frozen in the middle of his bedroom halfway into his shirt. His heart was hammering in his chest as he forced his mouth to form the question that his mind needed to ask.

"Who is it sir."

"We don't know Booth. She is in pretty rough shape. The locals want you to head over to the hospital to see if you can identify the woman in question."

"I'm on my way out the door sir. What hospital?"

"D.C. General."

Flicking the phone shut Booth grabbed his keys off the hook next to the door. Hastily shutting the door and locking it behind him he headed towards his SUV never noticing the fact that he hadn't done up his shirt or put on a coat.

As he rushed along the street towards the hospital Booth's mind made up horrible scenarios of the woman it could be that called out his name. Each woman's face he pictured hurt more than the last. If it were Cam he would be concerned even though they were no longer together they were still friends. If it were Rebecca he didn't know what he would tell Parker. The face that hurt the most though was Bones. He wasn't even sure how he would handle that possibility. She meant everything to him, though he would never admit it. _It just can't be Bones_ he thought. _She is the most self reliant woman I know, not to mention the fact that she knows three different types of martial arts. It just isn't possible for it to be her. There was no way_. Booth wasn't sure who the battered woman was but for some reason his instincts were telling him to be prepared for the worse, which would be Brennan.

Parking near the hospital entrance Booth rushed in through the Emergency Entrance doors. Coming to a stop at the nurse's station he directed his question to the blonde headed nurse seated there.

"I was told to ask for a woman who was brought in earlier tonight severely beaten."

"And who do you think you are?" asked the haughty nurse.

Worried, annoyed, and in no mood to put up with the crap that the nurse was trying to pull he flashed his FBI badge.

She looked at him with an odd smirk on her face as she replied. "Nice uniform."

Caught off guard Booth looked down to see what she was smirking at. That was when he finally noticed his shirt still wasn't done up. Refusing to give in to the embarrassment that the nurse was trying to cause he demanded "Where is she?"

"I'll get Dr. Louis. He can better explain the situation to you."

While waiting for the nurse to return with the doctor Booth decided that it was time to do up his shirt. When they returned a man in his mid 50's, salt and pepper hair, a crooked smile and wired rimmed glasses extended his hand for Booth to take.

"Agent Booth, nice to meet you I wish it could have been on better circumstances. I'm Dr. Louis I am the doctor that treated the young woman that was brought in."

"Nice to meet you to" Booth said as he shook the man's hand. "What can you tell me about the woman Dr. Louis?"

"She was brought in around 9:30pm. She was beaten severely. She had a dislocated shoulder that has been set back into place. Her left forearm is broken, her left fibula is broken luckily it didn't require pins or screws. She has also fractured her right ankle we are waiting for the swelling to go down a little before we put a cast on. Those casts will have to remain on between four to six weeks. She has two broken ribs on her left side one of which had punctured a lung but it has been repaired by surgery. And finally she has a number of bruises and abrasions. She is unconscious at the moment but I expect her to wake up on her own within a few days."

"Is there anything else?" Booth asked running through the injuries the doctor gave in his mind again. It was a miracle this woman was still alive.

"Well she's lost a lot of blood. That's why she was in such critical condition. It seems that after she was no longer able to fight back she turned onto her right side and curling into a ball. It explains why most of the damage is done to her left side. I'll take you to see her now."

Walking to the door of the small ICU room the doctor stopped. "Are you ready for this?" he asked. Booth's only response was a nod. When the door swung open though he wasn't ready for what he saw. The sight before him almost made his knees buckle. He was barely able to keep the tears back. Nothing he had done, seen or experienced in his life and prepared him for what was in front of him.

All he could do was stare at the woman in the bed. He still wasn't sure if this might not actually be a nightmare. The way she looked in that bed made him feel as if someone had hit him across the chest with a bat. _No one deserved to have this done to them, especially her. Hasn't she suffered enough in her life, is it really necessary for her to go through this type of pain as well_.

It took all of Booth's strength not to crumple to the floor at the sight of her. He was after all suppose to protect her, but here she lay in the hospital bed covered in bandages and cast, with tubes running to an IV in her hand and wires connected to her to monitor other vitals. The guilt he was feeling quickly turned to anger though, he knew without a doubt that he would find out what had happened to his partner and when he found out who had done this to her he was he was going to show them no mercy.

Finally building up enough courage he turned to the doctor "Her name is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Wait." The doctor said "The author and forensic anthropologist?" Booth nodded. "What the hell happened to her?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Booth stated. "I have to make a few phone calls but I'm coming back. That won't be a problem will it?"

"Normally I'd say yes, but I'll make arrangements with the nurse so that you can come back in."

"Make arrangements for a couple more people to come in as well." Booth said.

Sighing Dr. Louis replied "I can do it for one other person and that is it Agent Booth until she recovers a bit more."

Booth nodded saying "Fair enough. Make the arrangements for myself and Angela Montenegro."

He headed outside to make the necessary phone calls. Booth debated calling Angela First but decided against it. Calling his boss he nervously paced in front of the emergency entrance.

The voice that answered the phone was less than amused. "This better be good because it's five in the morning."

"Sir it's Booth" stopping Booth had to take a deep breath. "The woman that was found on the side of the road was Bones." He stopped again and Cullen took the opportunity to cut in.

"Agent Booth I want you to take as much time as you need. I know that you and the doctor are close. I'll open an official FBI case when I get to work."

"Yes Sir. I want to be part of the investigation."

"I don't think tha…" Booth cut him off.

"Sir I know what policy says but I have to be a part of this. Besides you know as well as I do that her squints can find out the truth faster and better than anyone else you assign could."

"Fine Booth, but if I think that your judgment in anyway is impaired by how close you are to the victim I will pull you off the case if not suspend you if need be."

"Yes sir. I will not let my emotions control me in this case." Booth didn't even believe it as he said it so he knew that the Deputy Director wasn't going to.

"Bye Booth."

Hanging up Booth took another deep breath before dialing Angela's number.

"-lo" answered a half sleeping Angela.

"Angela, its Booth." He had barely gotten his name out when he could hear her pull in a shaky breath.

"Booth what's wrong?"

"Ange, Bones is in the hospital." He was having trouble controlling the emotion in his voice. "I made arrangements for you to be able to come in without any argument from the nurses, but only you."

"Oh my God Booth what happened?" she asked. Booth could hear his own emotions reflected in her voice.

"I'd rather tell you when you get here okay."

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

"We're at D.C. General Angela."

Booth waited outside Brennan's room for Angela pacing back and forth. He knew he had to prepare her for what she was about to see. Then again nothing in the world could have prepared him for what he had saw when he first walked into that ICU room. Noticing Angela come through the doors Booth went to meet her.

"Where is she Booth?" she asked her voice ragged with emotion.

"Angela before you go in to see her I need to tell you a few things first." She nodded. Leading her to a chair he got her to sit before he continued. "Before you go in I need to tell you I'm not sure what happened to her but I will find out. You also need to brace yourself for what your about to see."

"How bad is it Booth" her voice was quivering now with unshed tears.

"Angela she was beaten to within an inch of her life." Booth had to stop to steady his own voice. "She doesn't even look like herself. She is just so broken and pale. The sight will shock you and if you have to leave I will understand."

At his last statement Angela jumped in "Booth no matter how bad it is nothing could make me leave her. I love that woman like a sister. Hell I'd say she is the sister I never had. I will not leave her in her time of need no matter how hard it may be." She was clearly angry and frustrated about what had happened to her friend. Booth offered a small smile which came out to be more of a grimace.

"I didn't think you would. Now let's go in and see her." Taking Angela by the hand he gave her a reassuring squeeze before stepping into the room. Upon seeing the normally strong and lively woman lying broken in the small hospital bed Angela finally let her tears flow free as she whispered "Oh God Temperance, Sweetie what happened?" She rushed over to her side taking the one hand not bandage into her own gently rubbing it as much for her own comfort as for Brennan's.

After a few silent minutes Booth spoke again "Angela will you stay with her?"

"Of course I don't plan on going anywhere. I'll call the others at work later to let them know." She paused looking at Booth for a moment. "Where are you going?" She finally asked.

"I'm going to find whoever done this to Bones and I am going to make them pay." His jaw clenched tighter as he walked out the hospital room door.

Smiling Angela looked down at Brennan softly saying "He really does love you."

* * *

I had to put in the thing about the alarm clock it happened to me the other day. 

I'll hopefully have the next chapter up friday Feb 16


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks once again for the kind words. I though Angela's reaction in the last chapter was what would have actually happened in that situation. I haven't had a chance to respond to the reviews but I will respond faster in the future hopefully lol. I know I said friday I would update but well I had insomnia last night. When I can't sleep I write or paint but last night I wrote so here is the results.

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.

* * *

Chapter 3 Anger

Booth was back in his apartment in a matter of minutes. He knew he couldn't go into the office dressed the way he was with a night's growth of beard on his face. Cullen definitely wouldn't give him the case if he showed up in that state. Trying to tie his tie up was proving to be a challenge for him however. Every time he looked in the mirror all he could see was the memory of his partner in the hospital bed. The more he thought about her in that helpless situation the more his anger grew, quickly turning into rage and a lust for vengeance.

His thought suddenly stopped when he looked down at his now bloody right hand. Glancing back up into the mirror Booth saw his splintered reflection. He couldn't even remember punching the mirror. He obviously had though since there was a piece of glass still embedded in his hand. Carefully pulling the shard out Booth cleaned the area and wrapped his hand with a bandage. Not wanting to waste anymore time Booth left the rest of the shattered glass lie where it fell to be cleaned up later.

Carefully he navigated his way to work Booth didn't want to have a repeat of what had happened in his bathroom earlier. He parked the SUV then made his way strait for Cullen's office. Arriving at the closed door he knocked practically pulling himself back before he could rush into the office and demand Brennan's file.

"Come in Booth" the Director's voice. It didn't take long before Booth was standing in front of the Cullen's desk.

"Sir, I'm sure you know why I'm here" Booth's tone made it more a statement then a question. Hearing his own tone Booth tried to tighten his control over his emotions, after all if he pissed off the director he'd never get the file.

"Yes Booth, I know why you're here" his voice was somewhat annoyed at the younger man but he did understand how he was feeling, it wasn't that long ago that his daughter was lying in a hospital bed and he had felt the way Booth was feeling now. "I'm going over the file before I hand it to you. And Booth, remember what I said" he waited a moment to let the words sink in. "If you let your emotions control you on this one I will hand the investigation over to someone else."

"Yes sir. I will not let my emotions control me on this case." He was trying to show the Director that he could be professional even if he didn't believe what he was saying himself. He reached out with his left hand for the file trying to conceal the evidence of his emotional outburst earlier. His actions didn't go unnoticed but thankfully Cullen did not press the issue.

"I suggest you start with the on scene officer first, unless Dr. Brennan is available to give you her statement first."

"No sir, she is still unconscious but the moment she is awake I will be there to get it."

Cullen had no doubt about the truth of his statement. He could tell that Booth had feelings for his partner. If she was in the most obscure place on the planet and in need of help Cullen knew that Booth would be there in a heartbeat to help her. Besides no one bickered the way they did unless they had feelings for each other. With a sigh he finally dismissed the agent. "Alright Booth you can go now. I want daily reports on this situation. Dr. Brennan may annoy the hell out of me but she is still one of us."

"Yes sir." Booth smiled as he left the director's office picturing his partners face when he told her that Cullen had said "she's one of us."

Once he was back in his office Booth quickly scanned over Brennan's file. As he was writing down details in a little notebook to take with him his cell phone rang. His eyes went strait to the caller ID before he answered.

"Angela, what's wrong?" his heart had nearly came up in his throat at the sight of the forensic artist number.

"Booth" there was a pause. "Could you call the guys and Cam to let them know what happened to Bren." Another pause. "I've been trying to call them for the last hour but…" Booth could hear her take in a shuddering breath "But as soon as I start dialing I-I start crying." She was clearly crying now just talking to Booth.

Knowing Angela was going through as much hell as he was his answer to her request was simple. "Sure Ange. I'll go by the lab to let them know. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for doing this Booth." She had regained a little control over herself now that she didn't have to relay the news about Brennan.

"Okay I'll call you back later to let you know how it went with them." Before he hung up he had to ask "Hey Ange how is she?"

"The doctor says she's improving, that her heart rate is stronger than it was earlier, but I'll be glad when she wakes up and can tell me herself."

"I know how you feel. I'll feel better when she is up and nagging me for a gun again." They both knew he was trying to relieve some of the tension and fear that they were both feeling with the simple comment. "Call me if there is any change, or if she wakes up."

"Of course Booth. Bye." He hung up after he heard the click on the other line telling him that Angela had hung up the phone. Scanning the file before he left Booth made sure the names of the officers, and the place where Brennan was found were correct before leaving the office. He grabbed his coat and the file for the squints then headed to the Jeffersonian.

**

* * *

At the Jeffersonian **

Booth walked through the glass doors of the lab unconsciously looking towards Brennan's office to see her. He winced when he had a sudden flash of why Brennan wasn't in her office. Breathing deeply he headed towards the platform where Cam, Hodgins, and Zack stood over some ancient remains.

Hearing footsteps coming towards the platform Cam was the first to look up. "Seeley, if you're here for Dr. Brennan she hasn't arrived yet" Cam turned her attention back to the table with the remains. "Strange she's not here yet though. She's usually here before I am." When she turned back toward the Special Agent she finally noticed that something was terribly wrong by the look in Booth's eyes. His eyes held both the great sorrow of a man who was close to losing everything and the lust of a man set on revenge.

"What's wrong?" at her latest question Hodgins and Zack finally looked up from the ancient mummy.

"It's about Bones." If Cam's question hadn't gotten everyone's attention the tone of Booth's voice certainly would have. "She's in the hospital." Booth paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. When he continued his voice was shallow and laced with emotion. "She was nearly beaten to death last night."

At this point Hodgins snapped "What do you mean she was nearly beaten to death? Aren't you supposed to protect her?" He would have continued to rage if Cam hadn't cut in.

"Hodgins calm down and let Seeley finish." She turned and nodded to Booth to continue.

"She was found on the side of the road severely beaten."

"How severely?" Hodgins spat out.

Booth couldn't blame Hodgins for being angry. He was pissed off himself; it just hurt more because he still wasn't sure if he wouldn't lose her. Regaining his voice Booth proceeded to tell them about Brennan's injuries. "Bones has a broken arm, leg, two ribs and a fractured ankle. Her lung was also punctured, but it has been repaired." After taking a deep breath he continued "The doctor expects her to regain consciousness in a few days. Angela is with her now and she is going to call me if there is any change or she wakes up." When Booth was finished relaying the information for the third time in less than 12 hours he felt completely drained.

The silence in the lab was deafening. Everyone was taking their time to process what Booth had just told them. Zack had been staring at his shoes trying to figure out some way to put his emotions into words when Hodgins started raging again.

"To hell with this I'm going to the hospital to see Brennan. I know Angela has to be taking this hard."

"They won't let you in to see her." Hodgins glared at Booth. He was about to yell again but Booth continued with what he had been trying to say. "I could only get the doctor to agree to let Angela and myself in until she recovers a little more."

"Surely we can find some way to see Dr. Brennan can't we?" asked Zack, who had been completely silent up until this moment.

"I'll try to get the doctor to let you in later I know Bones would want you guys there. Right now however I was hoping that you guys wouldn't mind helping me catch the bastard that did this to Bones."

Hodgins opened his mouth to speak but Cam beat him to it. "Anything you need to help you figure out who attacked Dr. Brennan is at your disposal."

"Thanks Cam. I'll get Bones' clothes out of evidence and have them brought here. Run whatever test you can think of because we all know she didn't go down without a fight. I'm going to go interview the cops that were on the scene last night." _God was it only last night._

"I'll start looking for particulates in the clothes as soon as I get them. Hey Booth," Hodgins said.

"Yeah"

"Sorry about before. I guess I let my anger at what happened to Dr. Brennan get the best of me."

Booth offered the entomologist a look of understanding before he raised his bandage hand saying "Don't worry about it Hodgins I understand completely." With that said Booth walked out of the lab leaving three very deep in thought scientist behind.

* * *

Zack sat staring at the x-rays that had been sent over by Booth. He tried to remain objective the way Dr. Brennan had taught him but the fact that it was Dr. Brennan he was staring at just wouldn't go away. Normally by now he would have some idea of what had caused the injuries he was looking at. He just couldn't seem to focus knowing that these x-rays showed the results of what had happened to his mentor. The worse part of it all was that Zack felt like he was letting her down. By not being able to shut off his feelings he felt like he was ignoring all her teachings. When he was able to shut off his emotions it was as if he was ignoring how much she meant to him. Either way it was making it very hard for him to focus on what he had to do. Shaking himself he once again tried to focus.

* * *

Hodgins could see how frustrated Zack was at their current "case". He himself was finding it difficult to remain impassive about Brennan's case. Every ten minutes he was snapping the elastic band around his wrist. He was laying out Brennan's clothes on a table and every time he'd see a new blood stain his own blood would boil. This was the reason his wrist was now red and swollen. Ever since the incident with the Gravedigger he had become closer friends with the woman. He understood her better now than he ever had before. He knew it would have taken a lot for her to give up fighting back. His blood once again reaching the boiling point he reached over to the band around his left wrist with his thumb and index finger. He pulled the elastic out about two inches then let it go. The snap stopped his anger from growing to fast.

* * *

Cam watched the two men on the platform. She watched as Zack gave himself a shake every now and then. _He is going to fall off that chair soon if he isn't…_ there was a loud crash as Zack hit the floor and his chair clattered next to him. _Too late._ Hodgins reached down helping the young doctor to his feet. Once he had Zack settled Cam noticed Hodgins snap the band again. _He's going to start bleeding soon if he doesn't stop that. _She understood their feelings about what was happening though. Even if she didn't have the best relationship with Dr. Brennan she did respect and even admired the woman after everything she had been through. Cam knew that they were by no means best friends. 

They were what they were, respectful and understanding about the others position. Besides she had to admit she could now see why they liked her so much. Once you were a friend with Dr. Brennan she would stick beside you to the end. She had proved that on more than one occasion that Cam had noticed. Cam might not have as strong a connection with the injured woman as the others did, but she wanted to find out who had done this every bit as much as they did.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts. 

The next update might take a while a friend of mine just came into town but I'll try to have something up Saturday or Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here's the 4th chapter. Not sure if Park Road is an actual road but oh well.

Disclaimer: Wait let me check... nope still not mine

* * *

Ch 4 Oleoresin Capsaicin

Booth walked into the police precinct with one purpose in mind. To get everything he could that was related to Brennan's case. Coming to the receptionist he said "I need to see Detective Carter right away." She didn't look at him when he spoke.

"And whom may I ask is requesting a meeting." she asked in an obnoxious tone.

She made Booth want to grind his teeth. "Tell him Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI is here to speak with him." His voice had an edge to it that could have cut steel.

The woman squeaked at the mention of FBI. "Yes sir. I'll get the detective right away for you." She jumped up and scurried to the office of the man Booth was looking for. When she came back she was escorted by a round man with gray hair circling a large bald spot in the middle of his head. He had a thick mustache and looked more like an accountant then a detective.

When the man approached him Booth got the distinct feeling that this guy was going to be a pain in the ass. Extending a hand towards Booth he said "Agent Booth, it's a pleasure to meet you." _I'll bet._ Booth shook the man's hand.

"Detective."

"How may I help you Agent?" Carter asked being overly nice towards Booth.

"I'm here to collect the file on the woman you found nearly beaten to death on Park Road."

The Man's face immediately turned sour. "What do you mean you're here to collect the file." His voice was a mix of contempt and confusion. "This is not a federal matter." Clearly he didn't want his case taken away from him.

"It is now." If it was possible the detective's face turned even more sour. "Now are you going to get me the file and the evidence that goes with it or am I going to have to get it myself?"

Carter couldn't control himself any longer. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you doing this? This case is of no importance to you? What the hell does a battered woman who probably deserved what she…" He stopped talking at the sound of Booth's fist slamming into the desk. The entire precinct was silent.

Booth's voice turned murderous "Listen to me Carter. No woman deserves to be beaten to near death, especially not this woman. Now get me what I asked for. If I have to do it myself you will regret it. And just so we're clear I will take your attitude towards a beaten woman up with your superiors. If you feel that way about such a violent crime you shouldn't be a cop, in which case I'd suggest you start looking for a new job.

Carter's face turned whit at the threat Booth had just delivered. He turned into a mini tornado to get everything Booth had asked for. "The evidence will have to wait until tomorrow though." He informed the Agent. Receiving another threatening glare from Booth he explained. "There has been a backlog of evidence. It will take a while to find it."

Booth couldn't believe he had to wait another day for evidence. He was just about to express his frustration at the stations incompetence when his phone rang.

"Booth" his voice was angry.

"Whoa man, what's with the voice of death." Hodgins asked. Not bothering to wait for a reply he continued. "I found something on Brennan's shirt."

_Finally we're getting somewhere._ "What did you find?"

"Oleoresin Capsaicin."

"What?" Booth wasn't following what Hodgins had said. "Can you put that in English Hodgins?"

"It's a key ingredient in pepper spray."

"Are you saying Bones sprayed her attacker with pepper spray?" Booth asked confused at what this could mean. There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Hodgins are you still there?"

"Yeah Booth, I'm here. Listen Booth your not going to like this. I don't like it."

"Just say it." Booth was getting annoyed now.

"Brennan didn't use the pepper spray. It was used on her."

Booth felt the wind get knocked out of him. After a moment he spoke in a low voice. "No wonder she couldn't fight back like she normally would have."

"Yeah."

After a few minutes with both men thinking about what the pepper spray could imply Booth spoke once again. "I won't be able to get the rest of the evidence to you until tomorrow, so keep working with what you have okay."

"Why not until tomorrow?" asked the entomologist.

"Some screw up at the station I'm at." Carter having now regained his confidence back from Booth's explosion earlier looked indignant at the implication that he hadn't done his job properly.

"Alright man, but I don't think we're going to get much more."

"Do the best you can." Clicking the phone shut Booth turned his attention back to the red faced detective. "Well, are you going to show me the evidence room?"

"You can't be serious."

Booth completely lost his patience now "Detective Carter, I'm not leaving here until I know that you are doing your best to find that evidence and send it to me."

Grumbling the disgruntled detective led Booth towards the evidence locker.

* * *

After Booth was finished interviewing Dr. Louis for his investigation he headed towards Brennan's hospital room. Walking past the nurse's station he was stopped by the night nurse. 

"I'm sorry sir but you can not go in there. That patient needs rest. There are no visitors allowed."

Booth could tell that the nurse felt awkward about telling him he wasn't allowed to see the woman in the room he stood next to. He tried to be as polite as he could be with the nurse considering the day he had just had. "I'm Special Agent Booth nurse…" he glanced down at her name tag "Nancy. Dr. Louis made arrangements for me to be able to go in to see Bones."

"Oh, you're Agent Booth. I'm sorry you can go on in then." She stopped before going back to her work. She looked back at him "Did you say Bones?"

A small smile played across his lips at the sound of the nickname he had given his partner. "Yes I did. It's my nickname for her." Booth walked into the room before the nurse could have a chance to ask him anymore questions.

Closing the door he turned to the bed with his partner in it and the chair next to it with a red, puffy-eyed Angela in it. Looking up to see Booth, Angela jumped up.

"What have you found out?" her question came out so fast Booth had to take a minute to process what she had said.

"We don't have much as of yet." Booth replied. "Are you sure you want to hear this Angela?" he didn't want to upset her more than she had already been.

"Yes Booth, I want to know. No I need to know what happened to my best friend." Booth nodded then went on to tell her what he knew so far.

"For starters we know why Bones wasn't able to fight back like she normally would have been able to." He paused for a second before telling Angela why her friend couldn't fight back. Booth still couldn't believe it himself. "She was sprayed in the face with pepper spray." Angela's face was completely blank. He continued "Hodgins found traces of the spray on the collar of Bones' shirt."

"Oh my God." She murmured. Shaking her head she turned back to Booth "What else Booth?"

"I have crime scene photos and the file from the local police. I also have the statement from the cops, nurses, paramedics, and Dr. Louis. The rest of the evidence collected at the crime scene won't arrive at the Jeffersonian until tomorrow."

"That's all you have. A days worth of work and all you have is statements, files, photos, and pepper spray." She was growing more emotional by the second.

"Angela calm down or we'll be kicked out special arrangements or not." Booth kept his voice gentle. He was every bit as frustrated as she was. He was expecting to have a lot more evidence then he actually had.

Flopping back down in the chair next to the bed Angela put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Booth. I just don't like seeing Bren like this. It's just so unBrennan like for her to be in a hospital at all let alone this badly hurt. It just hurts to know that she is in pain and I can't do anything to help her." She was sobbing now.

Squatting down so that his eyes were level to hers Booth took both of Angela's hands in his. "Ange, why don't you go home get some rest. Have a shower, eat something and call Hodgins."

"Booth I can't leave her." Her voice was still shaky with tears and small sobs.

"She won't be alone. I'll be here. Now go. I'm sure Hodgins is worried about you."

Finally noticing the bandage on Booth's hand the artist asked "Booth, what happened to your hand?" concern for him was clearly evident in her voice.

Glancing at his hand Booth answered "I didn't like my reflection." He took his hands away from her prying gaze.

"No reason to beat yourself up about it though." They both chuckled at the truth of the statement.

Booth once again turned serious. "Ange, go home. You need some rest. You've been here since 5:30 this morning and its 10 now."

Not wanting to argue about the situation anymore she agreed. "I'll go but I'll be back in a few hours okay." She got up grabbed her coat and went to the door. "Booth" she didn't have to finish her question.

"I'll call you if anything happens." Nodding she turned to open the door and left.

Taking the chair that Angela had been sitting in Booth moved it closer to the bed before sitting down. He looked at his partner lying still in the bed. Hesitating a moment before taking her hand gently into his bigger one, just holding her hand made Booth feel like she was going to be okay. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. _She would probably say it was irrational to talk to someone in her condition. She would say that they wouldn't be able to hear you._ The thought helped him make up his mind. After all he was always trying to show her the different aspects of the world beside logic and reason.

"Hey Bones." It was such a simple gesture, but just those two words made Booth feel tension he hadn't know he'd been carrying to leave his body. He slowly began stroking his thumb back and forth across the soft skin on the back of her hand. He had to talk to somebody about her case. _It's better for me to you about your case. It will make everything seem normal then maybe I'll be able to concentrate better._

"I'm taking over your case." He informed the silent woman. "Don't worry I'll find the guy that did this to you. I thought you might like to know how the case is going. I know you don't like to be left out on any aspect of a case. So I guess your own case is no different huh." Booth stopped to take a breath. He needed to keep talking to her. _Maybe the sound of my voice will help you wake up._

"I got the squints working on your case. Yeah I know don't call them squints." He smiled down at her. "It shouldn't take us too long to find out who attacked you." _I hope._ "Hodgins has already found a few things that might help us. He found traces of pepper spray on your shirt. Explains why you couldn't go Jackie Chan on this guy's ass. We're waiting for the rest of the evidence to arrive at the lab so we can find more to go on."

He thought back to his meeting with Detective Carter. "Oh Bones, I wished you could have seen this guy Carter. I know I scared the living crap out of the guy but if he had met you after what he had said I'm sure you would have put the fear of god in the man."

He sighed when he remembered the man's comment about a woman deserving the treatment she got. "I spent two hours with the little bigot just to make sure he gave me all the information pertaining to your case. Thank god the Doctor, nurses, and paramedics were more co-operative."

He leaned forward resting his forearms on the bed still holding her hand. "Tomorrow the real work will start. Once we get the evidence I can really start working on what happened." He moved his right arm and rested his head on it. "The guys wanted to be here. Even Cam wanted to come see how you were. The doctor will only let Angela and myself in for now though. Don't worry I'm working n a plan to get them in to see you. I know you'd want to see them." Booth adjusted the chair to sit even closer to the bed, never once letting go of her hand. He continued to talk to her until he fell asleep.

* * *

It may have been four o'clock in the morning but Angela couldn't sleep any longer. She hadn't really slept to begin with. The twenty minute cat naps she had been having for the last 5 hours were as good as she was going to get she figured. She did however succeed in having a shower and something to eat as Booth had suggested. Admittedly she did feel a little better after the shower and food. Her real reason for not sleeping though was that every time she closed her eyes her mind would conjure up new ways to torture her. She kept seeing Brennan being beaten in different ways. 

Now she was back at the hospital. Making her way through the hospital she put the dreams out of her mind as best she could. Some of them wouldn't leave for a long time yet. Passing a nurse she was surprise that the woman didn't stop her. _She's not even trying to stop me. I guess the other nurses told her about me._ Coming to door 213 she turned the handle and quietly stepped through. What she saw instantly put a smile on her face. The first real smile she had had in what seemed liked forever.

Booth sat in a chair up tight against Brennan's bed. He was sound asleep. His head was next to her hip and both of his hands were wrapped around Brennan's smaller one. A lone tear crept its way down Angela's cheek. _This would be so perfect if Bren weren't lying in a hospital bed. _Raising her hand she wiped away the tear before slowly closing the door. Leaving the pair quietly sleeping when she left.

* * *

_Opinions like to get them. _

_Speed it up. Keep the same pace_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed once again. Sorry that it took me a while to get this up I had lovely computer problems to deal with arg. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you like it. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been three days since the new evidence had arrived at the Jeffersonian. Three days and they were still no closer to catching Brennan's attacker then they were five days ago when they had found her. Nothing they had pointed them towards a specific suspect. The blood stain Hodgins had found on her hoody told them three things. The first was that it was from a male. Second was that he was AB negative a relatively rare blood type. Lastly the guy hadn't been on file in the FBI database or at least his DNA wasn't.

The pepper spray which they thought would lead them somewhere turned out to be a bust. The chemical composition and the little tab that had been found near Brennan's body turned out to be from a common brand that many college girls carried for protection. Poor Zack still hadn't been able to identify the weapon used to attack Brennan. The only thing he could tell Booth was that it was somewhat rounded, though it wasn't a pipe, bat, or anything cylindrical. It seemed that everything that would normally lead them to something didn't. Booth was beginning to feel like he would never find her attacker. Never get justice or revenge, as much for himself as for her. The fact that she still wasn't awake was not helping the situation either. Booth knew that if he could just see her soft blue eyes he would find the resolve he needed to find the guy.

Now with the frustrating day put in the back of his mind Booth was once again heading to his partners hospital room. He smiled reflexively at the familiar hospital staff as he went along. Stopping outside her door he took a deep breath. _Please let her wake up. I don't know how much more of this I can take._

He walked in knowing that he would find Angela in the chair next to Brennan's bed. Sure enough she was there sat in the chair with sketch book in hand. After the first day by Brennan's bed doing nothing but crying she had started to bring her sketch book with her. Booth didn't know what she was drawing because every time he came in the door she closed the book. Doing that now she put the pad and pencils away then stood and stretched her cramped muscles.

"Hey Ange. How is she?" Booth asked his eyes never leaving Brennan's face. The swelling and bruising had gone down significantly. Now there was just a yellowish brown color to her bruising where before it was dark purple.

"She has improved greatly. Dr. Louis said he is moving her to a regular room tomorrow then Cam and the guys can finally visit."

"That's great. She hasn't woken up yet has she?" The sad look that crossed Angela's eyes was all the answer Booth needed. "I'm sick of not knowing. I'm going to find Dr. Louis and demand some answers." At the mere mention of the name seemed to have bidden the man to enter the room. Both Angela and Booth closed in on him.

"Dr. Louis, why hasn't she woken up yet?"

The doctor could understand the Agents concern that was the reason he took no offense to the tone in which Booth had spoken in. "Agent Booth it takes a lot of strength and energy for the human body to recover from this type of injury and Miss Brennan is healing faster than I had expected. The speed of healing and the type of healing is taking its toll.

"I know that but…" he stopped not knowing what else to say.

At Booth sudden silence Angela directed a question to the doctor. "Do you have any idea when she will wake up?"

"It's hard to say Miss Montenegro. To be honest I thought that she would be awake by now." He let out a sigh.

"It's been almost a week. She has to wake up soon." Booth's words sounded like a plea to the doctor.

* * *

Brennan could hear voices talking in the background. It wasn't the first time she could hear them, thought it was the first time she could distinguish that there was more than one. Every other time she heard them she ignored them preferring to stay in the silent darkness. This time however, she was determined to listen to the voices and respond. She took a deep breath to clear the fuzziness in her mind then immediately winced at the sharp pain in her left side. _Well I guess my ribs are broken. I wonder what happened._ She turned her focus away from her inner thoughts and to her breathing. 

After finding a comfortable breathing pattern she concentrated once again on the voices she was hearing.

"I know that but…" she heard a male voice say. Not hearing anything for a while she thought that she had slipped back into the darkness until she heard a feminine voice.

"Do you have any idea when she will wake up?" _Okay that voice is definitely familiar._

"It's hard to say Miss Montenegro…" that was all she heard as the name flashed in her mind. _Angela._ Now knowing the name of the woman's voice she tried to open her eyes. It took longer than she had expected. When they first fluttered open she had to close them again against the unexpected brightness. Slowly opening them a second time she looked around the room. She noticed that she was in a little hospital bed and that her legs and left arm were in casts. _I wonder why it doesn't hurt more. _Looking to her right had with the IV needle in it she followed it up to the two bags on the rack. One of which was a pain killer. _Well that explains that question._

Turning her attention to the door she could see both Angela and Booth. _He's here too._ They both had their backs to her. Licking her lips she tried to speak. She worked her mouth but no sound came out. She swallowed a few times to get some sort of moisture in her mouth then tried again.

"Ange." The word was barely a gruff whisper but even that small whisper was enough to cause a huge reaction.

Brennan saw Angela jump at the sound of her name then whip around to stare into her eyes. After staring at her for a minute the artist ran over to her bedside.

"Bren, Sweetie you're awake." Angela said in a giddy voice. She was so relieved that Brennan was awake she was giggling and crying all at once. Reaching out and grabbing Angela's hand to clam her down Brennan croaked out "Water."

"Oh yes of course. Booth stop staring and make yourself useful get Bren a glass of water." Angela's voice seemed to have snapped him out of his state of shock. He practically ran to get her a glass of water. While the Agent was gone Dr. Louis took the time to examine his newly awoken patient. After shining a light into her eyes for a few moments he put the pin light away happy with the reaction he got.

"Well Miss Brennan let me jut say that you are a lucky woman. You're healing faster than expected and now that you are awake the process will hopefully speed up."

She nodded to the doctor as he left and Booth came in holding a plastic glass filled with water. Before she could even reach for the glass he had placed it to her lips. When she was finished she turned to the still silent Booth.

"Are you going to say anything Booth?" Her voice sounded tired and weak to her own ears. _It must be the drugs._ She was about to repeat her question thinking that maybe he hadn't heard her when he did the last thing she had expected. He laughed. Booth let out a small laugh at first that turned into a loud echoing laugh. After a minute Angela joined him. Now Brennan really was confused. She couldn't understand why they would laugh at her question.

* * *

At the look of confusion on her face Booth and Angela laughed harder. They had spent the last week in such a state of worry that seeing Brennan awake finally was so overwhelming they could no longer contain their emotions. Finally regaining some composure Booth said "You're awake." The tone in his voice clearly projected his relief and happiness. 

"I don't see how that's funny." She said her voice still sounding tired and week. Booth smiled at her words but it was Angela who answered her.

"Sweetie, it's just that we were so worried about you that now that you're awake we couldn't contain our emotions any longer." Understanding finally crossed Brennan's eyes at Angela's words.

"Oh, I guess I can understand that." She said looking at Booth who was still wearing a huge grin. "Where are the others?" she asked looking back to Angela.

The artists face went blank. "Oh crap. I have to call them to tell them that you're awake. I almost forgot about them I was so relieved that you had woke." She said sheepishly. "I'll be back in a few Sweetie" she said leaving Brennan and Booth alone in the room.

Booth was still grinning, all be it a little more normally than before.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're awake Bones." He said

"I think I am Booth judging by that grin" she said giving him a small smile. Her smile had made Booth widen his. _I have to tell her how I feel._

"Bones I…" she cut him off asking the one question that he didn't want to answer.

"What happened Booth?" After a moment of his silence she added "To me I mean."

"Bones maybe we should wait until you're a little stronger." He hoped that for once she would agree with him.

"No Booth, I want to know." There was almost a pleading tone to her voice that he couldn't refuse.

"You were…" He swallowed hard before he continued. "You were found beaten on the side of the road Sunday night." Her face went pale at his words. "Bones we should wait until you're feeling stronger before we go into this." This time she nodded in agreement. "The doctor said that you may regain your memories of what happened in a few days or you may not remember at all." _God I hope you don't. I never want you having to relive that. We'll find the guy without you having to remember the attack if I have my way._ He noticed that she was tired from the little conversation she had had with Angela and him. She was fighting going back to sleep.

"Why don't you get some rest?"

She looked up at him when he spoke. "I'm not tired." She stated clearly lying.

He sighed he knew she was tired even if she didn't want to admit it.

"I'm not going anywhere Bones. You can sleep and when you wake I'll be right here." He said sitting in the chair next to her bed taking her hand into his.

She closed her eyes saying "Thank you Booth." When he figured that she was finally asleep Booth got up and placed a soft kiss on her brow before sitting back down in the chair to wait for her to wake again.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Not sure when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it will be friday_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks all for the reviews. So heres chapter 6. The title pretty much explains the chapter.

Disclaimer: As always not mine.

* * *

Chapter 6 Nightmares and Visitors 

_Walking back to the car she heard a noise behind her. Turning she saw no one. Must be my imagination she thought. She didn't have to go much further to get to her car the noise a forgotten memory. She stopped. Hearing the noise again she turned around. When she turned around this time though, someone was there. She was suddenly blinded by a spray of mist in her face._

_Her face felt like it was on fire. She couldn't open her eyes against the burning pain. She couldn't breathe properly. All she could think despite the burning was no matter what happened fight back! She felt someone grab her arm. She immediately threw her entire weight into an elbow delivered to the ribs of her attacker. She heard a grunt of pain. Not knowing where her attacker was she was completely unprepared for the fist that had connected with her left cheek._

Brennan jerked awake with a scream. Her scream quickly turned into a loud moan of pain. In her panic to escape the attacker in her dream she had forgotten about her injuries and now they were screaming at her in full force.

At her scream Booth jumped from the chair he had been sitting in knocking it over. He reached her just as she dropped back to the mattress. He reached out taking hold of her shoulders to keep her from moving and further injuring herself. His heart had twisted at the sound of terror in her scream and then the sound of her pain. He had always seen her so strong and in control of herself that when he seen her scared it made him hurt for her. He hated seeing her vulnerable and scared.

Once she was a little more relaxed he released her shoulders. Stretching his hand up he wiped away the tears that had made tracks down her cheeks.

"Shhhh. It's alright Bones. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you." He carefully took her into his comforting arms so as not to hurt her. He gently removed one of the damp auburn locks that clung to her face. Looking into her deep blue eyes Booth saw a fear in her eyes that he had only seen once before. He had seen that same look when she had been taken by Kenton and hung up on a meat hook. "It's okay Temperance, I'm here for you." He whispered gently into her hair.

Her breathing was still erratic from her nightmare. With each breath she took a stab of pain was quick to follow. Booth could feel her wince in his arms at every breath. His concern for her injuries grew each time.

"Bones maybe I should get the doctor."

She clutched him tighter with her one good arm at the thought of being alone even for that short amount of time. "No Booth." She was still softly crying. "Stay here with me please." She pleaded. It didn't matter that she was being irrational. She knew that getting the doctor was probably best but she felt safe with Booth. She didn't want that safety to leave just yet.

Booth couldn't believe she was actually begging him to stay with her. Her nightmare had to be truly terrifying if she was pleading with him. _Nothing and no one makes Temperance Brennan beg._ Her voice made one thing very clear to him, there was no way in the world that he would leave her this night or any other night.

"I'm not going anywhere Bones." He said pulling her to him as tightly as he dared considering her injuries. "Not even when your sick of me. I'm just going to stay here and annoy you." He joked trying to get her mind off her dream.

She chuckled at the joke but it turned into a soft moan due to the pain coming from her left side.

"Oh God, Bones. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" he said his voice guilt ridden.

"Booth it's okay. Besides it didn't hurt that much and I needed a laugh, however short lived it was." She smiled up at him to ease his mind.

After a while of him holding her Booth noticed that she had fallen back to sleep. Slowly he got up, gently unwrapped himself from her and slipped off the bed. Before sitting back in the chair he picked up the blankets and tucked them around her.

* * *

The next time that Brennan woke her room had changed. The doctors had moved her into a single room while she was asleep. Looking around the room she saw a forest of flowers. She couldn't believe the amount of flowers that sat on the window sill, and various other stands in the room. _Any more flowers and I could start my own florist shop._ Continuing her inspection of the room she noticed three additional people to the two she had seen in her room the night before. Angela and Booth were off to the side taking to Cam, Hodgins, and a very quiet Zack. She watched them for a while before she decided to let them know that she was awake. 

Before Brennan had a chance to speak Angela glanced towards her. A smile began to spread across the artists face as she looked at the wide awake forensic anthropologist.

"Sweetie, you should have said you were awake. We wouldn't have been so rude and ignored you." At Angela's words four heads swiveled in her direction.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm so glad to see you awake and doing well." Cam said a little awkwardly. She still wasn't sure if she belonged there. The four others were friends of Brennan's while she was merely a college.

"So Brennan, when is the escape planned for? Need any help" Hodgins jokingly asked. They all knew that she hated hospitals.

"Dr. Brennan. I-I-I don't know what to say." Zack stammered. He was completely overcome with emotion at the sight of his mentor and didn't know how to express himself.

"Its okay Zack I know how you feel." Brennan said. She knew the young doctor was like herself, so emotional expression was hard for him. At least it had been hard for her until she had met Booth.

"So how are you feeling Sweetie?" Angela asked turning the conversation back towards Brennan and away from an embarrassed Zack.

"I'm fine. Just don't make me laugh for a while." At her comment Booth gave a sheepish look remembering the night before. The room was filled with awkward silence. Obviously none of them believed that she was fine. It was true that she was sore and achy but that was hardly anything. _Imagine what it would be like if I weren't on pain medication _she thought. Sighing she rephrased what she had just said to assure them she was in no pain.

"I don't feel much of the pain. The drugs the doctors are giving me are stopping the pain receptors in my brain from feeling the pain. So as I said before I'm fine." Receiving a nod from everyone she then asked "Its ten o'clock shouldn't you be at work?"

Booth jumped "It's ten already. Oh crap I've got a meeting with Cullen this morning. If I don't leave now I'm…" Brennan and the others smiled at Booth in his state of panic. Before leaving he said "I'll be back with lunch. Real food not this cardboard tasting stuff that they seem to think is food" he said with a gesture to the hospital. Booth left the room allowing silence to descend once again.

They were all avoiding talking about what had happened to Brennan. Not able to put up with the silence for any longer Temperance asked "So is anyone going to tell me what happened?" she hadn't meant to say anything about her attack she just wanted to stop the silence. She knew that they were working hard on trying to find who had done this to her.

At her question she got four grim looks. Surprisingly Cam was the first to speak "We haven't got much" her voice echoed the disappointment she was feeling at the progress they were making.

"If I was better at my job we would have found something." Four sets of eyes turned towards Zack the second he had opened his mouth.

"Zack, you are not incompetent" Brennan said adamantly.

"But if I could find out what was used to form the fracture patterns and breaks on your x-rays we would be a lot closer then we are right now."

Everyone stopped and looked at Brennan to see how she would react to Zack's slip. They knew she was going to ask about her case eventually but they had planned on telling her what they had not the things that were causing problems in the case. She didn't show any signs of anger, pain, or fear. She showed nothing, her face was blank.

Cam took this blank expression as their cure to leave before anyone said anything that would upset Brennan. "Come on Hodgins. Zack we have a lot of work to do lets go." She turned to Brennan. "We'll be back later on to visit. Is there anything you want us to bring you Dr. Brennan?"

She was about to shake her head when she changed her mind. After all just because she was in a hospital it didn't mean she couldn't do something constructive. She hated being idle. "Yes. Bring me my laptop and x-rays" her tone was a challenge for anyone to tell her no.

"I'll see what I can do" was all Cam said.

After they left Brennan noticed that Angela was still in the room. "Don't you have to go to work as well?" she asked the artist.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily Sweetie. Besides Cam gave me time off when I told her I had a family emergency" she said smiling at her friend.

"Then why are you here Ange. You should be with your family" the forensic anthropologist stated.

Angela shook her head at the clueless ness of her friend. "Bren, you're the family emergency" she explained. Brennan still had a confused look on her face until she realized that Angela was saying she considered her family.

A minute later a nurse knocked on the door. Walking in she carried in a tray and set it on the side table that could be swung over the bed closer to the patient in it. "Ah, Miss Brennan it's nice to see that you are back among the living again."

Before she could even say it Angela said "Figure of speech Sweetie." The nurse gave them an odd look

"Okay the doctor said you can start eating today so I brought you some breakfast." She gestured to the tray she had set down moments before. As she left Angela took the cover off.

Brennan looked down at the so called breakfast dubiously. Taking the fork with her right hand she tentatively took a bite of what she guessed was supposed to be eggs. Swallowing she looked back to Angela. "Booth's right" was all she said. Now it was Angela's turn to look confused. "This stuff taste like cardboard."

At this Angela let out a soft giggle. "You've been spending too much time with Booth."

* * *

_So there you have it. _

_I'm sure I'm not the only one to have experienced cardboard hospital food lol._

_R&R_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews. Couldn't think of a title for this chapter so you're stuck with _chapter 7_. So this chapter deals with the evidence and the case. I thought it was time for me to get back to that lol. Well it's almost 3am here so I'm going to bed. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm sure you know by now that I don't own Bones

* * *

Chapter 7 

Booth sat in the steel framed chair across form his boss. Even though he had left Brennan's hospital room as soon as she had mentioned work he still managed to be twenty minutes late for his meeting with the Deputy Director. He felt like a kid that had been dragged into see the principal for misbehaving. He stared resolutely ahead and waited for Cullen to address him.

After about five more minutes of silence Cullen spoke. "Booth where the hell have you been?" he asked not really expecting an answer. Cullen already knew he had been with Brennan. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out. He had spent every moment he could spare in the woman's hospital room. "I told you from the start that I wanted reports on this situation. It's been a week and what have I gotten from you huh?"

Booth was about to explain the reason for the lack of reports when Cullen started pacing and ranting again.

"I got one report from you. One and that actually wasn't a report it was a complaint. You were only telling me that you were having trouble with some cop over evidence. I want answers Booth. I told you that I wouldn't hesitate to pull you off this case if I thought you were letting your emotions take control of the situation. You can start by telling me how far the investigation has gone." Cullen stopped pacing and sat behind his desk to face Booth.

"I'm sorry about the lack of information sir. We haven't found much on Dr. Brennan's case. We know that the place she was found was not the place where she was attacked. Zack hasn't been able to find the weapon used to beat Bones yet but he has ruled out the usual suspects."

"What else is there Booth?" Cullen asked interrupting the other man.

"Hodgins found blood on her clothing that belongs to an unknown male."

"So her attacker was a man" Cullen said to himself more than Booth.

"We can't rule out a female but yeah I'd say male."

"Go on."

"Hodgins also found traces of pepper spray around the collar of her hooded sweatshirt."

"Pepper spray?" asked the confused director.

"Yes sir. Bones was sprayed by her attacker so he could get the upper hand."

"Hold on Booth. You're saying that Dr. Brennan was attacked but that the attacker had to somehow subdue her first?"

"Yes sir. Sir if you don't mind my asking why are you so focused on the pepper spray. I agree that it's unique but Hodgins discovered that it was a common brand that many women carry for their own protection." Booth said.

"It's just reminding me of a case, well three cases actually, that crossed my desk last month. Three women were found dead each had been left in abandoned areas. All three were thought to have been sprayed with pepper spray before they were murdered. The pathologist found minute traces of pepper spray on their faces and hair." Cullen replied.

"Sir there is a good possibility that this guy is the same guy that attacked Bones." Booth said elated to have some break in the case. The fact that the guy had attacked someone else before meant Booth would have more evidence to work with.

"They may be related Booth but those women had their wrists and ankles bound." Cullen stopped not sure how Booth would react to the next part. "And their throats were slashed after being raped." Not seeing the reaction he feared Cullen continued. "Dr. Brennan was found beaten on the side of the road."

"Yeah but sir she fought back. I know that given the circumstances it would have been hard for the women to fight back. But trust me I know bones and I know she fought back. She could have been taking her last breath and she would have fought back. How else would you explain the blood found on her clothing?"

"That's true. She is a tough one." After a moments thought Cullen spoke again. "Booth I want you to take these three cases and the evidence from them to the Jeffersonian. If they are connected to Dr. Brennan's case then the squints are sure to find it." Booth jumped up from the chair ready to go to work on the cases. He made it to the door when Cullen's voice stopped him.

"Booth" he waited for the younger man to turn around. "I want reports this time got it." Booth gave the man an assured nod. "I don't like having one of my people attacked, even if she is indirectly one of mine."

"Yes sir." Booth said leaving the office before Cullen could add anything else. He couldn't wait to catch this guy. He just hoped that the guy would be stupid enough to attack him so it would give him an excuse to shoot the bastard.

* * *

Zack was still staring at Brennan's x-rays when Booth walked in. He walked over to the platform trying to juggle three files and the accompanying evidence boxes for each while he was reaching into his pocked for his security card at the same time. Just as the boxes were about to fall Cam came to his side grabbing the top two boxes. 

"Need some help there Seeley?" she asked after taking the boxes.

"Thanks Camille" Booth said as he was finally able to get his security card out of his pocket and swiping it.

"So is this new evidence on Dr. Brennan's case?" she asked setting the two boxes she carried down on a table.

"It might be related but we're not sure yet that's where you guys come in" he said giving her a small smile. "When I told Cullen about the pepper spray he remembered three other cases he had seen where pepper spray was used on the victims. So if there's not a connection it will be a huge coincidence." Booth finished handing her three copies of the case files.

"So let me guess Cullen kicked the cases to you in the hopes that we might find something?"

At Cam's use of the word 'kicked' Zack flew into a frenzy.

"That's why I didn't see it before. She was beaten so badly and the patterns showed blunt force trauma. Why hadn't I connect this together before? It's so obvious when you think about it."

"Zack" Booth said. His voice didn't slow the speeding torrent that was coming out of the young doctor's mouth. Booth looked to Cam but he could tell by the look on her face that she had no idea what Zack was saying.

"I mean the patterns, the shape, and the amount force that would need to be used to cause the breaks. It all fits perfectly together. We can use the Angelator to compile scenario's that fit in with m…"

"Zack!" Booth yelled finally getting the young man to stop. "I swear he's like the rain man. What are you talking about?" Booth asked now that he had Zack's attention.

"I know what was used on Dr. Brennan" he answered. Booth gave him a come on and tell us look that completely went over his head.

Sensing Booth's growing frustration at Zack, Cam said "Zack what did you find? And please talk at a normal speed so we can understand you this time."

"I know what was used on Dr. Brennan. I should thank you Dr. Saroyan you're the one that gave me the clue that I needed. When you said…"

"Zack. Enough. What was the weapon?" Booth asked aggravation showing in his voice.

Zack shuffled his feet slightly at Booth's tone. "I believe that it was steel toed shoes" he said finally. At the look of disbelief he got from Booth Zack elaborated. "The breaks and fractures on Dr. Brennan's x-rays showed that she suffered blunt force trauma. After studying the x-rays further I discovered that the patterns were somewhat rounded so we immediately went with the idea that a weapon was used. What I hadn't taken into consideration was that the attacker could have been kicking her. Initially I ruled it out because the force that would be needed would not have been enough wearing regular shoes. But when Dr. Saroyan said kicked I began to run through different uses of the term which led me to different kinds of shoes and then to steel toed shoes. If the attacker were wearing steel toed shoes then the necessary force would be there to create the type of breaks and fractures on Dr. Brennan's x-rays."

"So what I'm got from you there was I'm looking for a pair of bloody steel toed boots." Booth said.

"Yes."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Do you think you can find out brand of the shoe, size, and the build of the attacker from this revelation of yours?"

"That's what I need the Angelator for but Angela is the only one that can make it work properly" Zack answered.

"I'll tell her when I go back to the hospital. For now I want you, Cam, and Hodgins to work on the new evidence in the boxes I brought over."

"You got a dead body in those boxes?" Cam asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No. Why?" Booth was a little confused by her comment.

"Pathologist, Booth. I'm a pathologist" Cam said. It was her way of telling him that this type of evidence was not her specialty, that it was Hodgins and Zack's area.

"You can still help" his tone made what he said a demand.

"Yes, Booth I can help and I am but the evidence will have to go to Zack and Hodgins. I will look over the case files but what I really need is the pathologist's original reports on each woman, the recordings that they done during the autopsies." She didn't like what she was about to say but it may be the only way of making sure they got what they needed. "If I have to I will also get an exhumation order to gather more evidence from the women's bodies."

Zack looked from one to the other completely lost. "Why are we working on another case? I thought Dr. Brennan's case took precedence" he said.

"It does." Boot told the young man. "And these other three cases may be connected to Bones' case. Cullen thinks that the same guy that attacked Bones killed these three women and I agree with him. Based on what the case files say it'd be a pretty big coincidence if they weren't."

"I guess that's a logical assumption" Zack said.

"Okay, great so I'm going to go get Angela so you can run some simulations through the computer." Booth almost made his way off the platform when Cam's voice stopped him.

"Booth" she waited for him to stop before speaking again. "Could you take a few things to Dr. Brennan for me? She asked me for a few things."

"Sure Cam. No problem. What did she want?" he innocently asked.

At Booth's question Cam froze. She knew that he would throw a fit over what Brennan wanted. She didn't want to tell him but also knew that he wouldn't take it unless he knew what it was first. "Oh she just asked me for her laptop that's all. She left it in her office so I'll just go get that for you." She made it down the stairs before she heard Booth's voice.

"What else did she want Cam. I can tell that you're hiding something"

_Damn. So close._ Sighing Cam answered the agent "She may have also asked for her x-ray films."

"What!" was Booth's loud response. "She shouldn't be looking at her own x-rays she doesn't need to see them. What does she think she's going to do work on her own case?" Booth couldn't believe what Brennan wanted. Even more he couldn't believe that Cam was willing to give them to her.

"Booth the woman has the right. If she wants to see what was done to her she has the right to it. I'm not going to stop her. To be honest I can understand why she wants to see them." Booth gave her an incredulous look. "Think about it Booth. Dr. Brennan is the type of woman that is used to being in control, especially when it comes to her own life." He nodded. "I think that she just wants to see them so she knows exactly what's going on inside her body and in some small way regain some of her control back."

Booth ran a hand across his face before commenting on what Cam had just said. "I guess that makes sense. Alright I'll take them to her"

Cam felt a flood of relief rush through her. She wasn't sure if Booth would go for what she had just said or not. She left for Dr. Brennan's office to get the things previously mentioned before Booth caught on that she was making up what she had just said. But the more she thought about it the more she realized that what she had just said was probably true.

* * *

_Well there's another chapter for ya._

_Hoped you liked it R&R._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to post this. Normally I do try to post something every three days but it's been a hectic week. New laptop, new operating sysetem to work out and really busy work scheduel. Well enough ranting and excuses. Thanks to the reviewers once again. I've come to discover that these things take on a life of their own. I started out saying maybe 10 chapters but it's clear now that it may actually be 20. Oh well at least I have the ending already wrote.

Disclaimer: Wait is that pig flying... Nope, guess it still ain't mine then.

* * *

Chapter 8 Teddy Bears and Food

After Booth had left Cam and the guys had went into a flurry of motions to start processing the new evidence. Cam had delegated the guys to perform certain test and any other tests she may have forgotten in her haste. Now she was headed to her office to look over the case files.

Once she was seated at her desk she began going over each case Booth had given her. It never failed to amaze her at how someone could forcibly take another's life, no matter how many times she saw it. She was reading what had been done to the tree woman and it sickened her. The more she read the more she realized that these same disgusting actions could have been formed on Dr. Brennan. _What I don't get is if this was the same guy why he didn't do to her what he did to the others. The others he killed out right but with Dr. Brennan he simply left her on the side of the road._ Shaking her head free of the thoughts she was having Cam focused her attention back on the case files.

As she shuffled through the pictures something about the women appeared to be familiar to her. She couldn't place it just yet but she knew it would come to her eventually. She started going over the notes that the pathologist's reports were already placed with the files. Each report was pretty much a carbon copy of each other. Bruising and abrasions on the wrists and ankles suggested that they had been bound for some time before they were killed. The pathologist also noted tearing and bruising consistent with violent rape. Cam stopped reading the reports for a moment squeezing the bridge of her nose. It still disturbed her greatly whenever she read about women being raped in pathologist reports. It just wasn't right for a woman's life, anyone's life to end that way. She turned her attention away from her inner thoughts and back to the reports.

Each woman had a singular slash going across the throat from right to left, suggesting that the killer was left handed. Tired of reading the same thing over and over and not getting anywhere with trying to remember what was familiar with the pictures Cam got up to go see what the guys were up to. Swiping her security card she ascended the stairs.

"What have you got so far?"

"Not much" Hodgins replied. "There wasn't a whole lot of evidence for us to use."

"I was afraid of that" Cam sighed.

"But I have samples being tested as we speak with what we were given. Luckily someone had the sense to preserve some of the original evidence samples so they might lead us somewhere once they are processed" Hodgins told her.

"Best news I've heard all day." She turned to Zack "What about you Zack do you have anything?"

Looking up from the x-rays he had been studying Zack answered his supervisor. "Well judging by the damage done to the bones on the wrists and ankles of each victim I would have to say that they were all bound between four to seven days. Although that still doesn't explain why there were still traces of pepper spray on them it should have worn off by then."

"He probably didn't want them seeing who he was so he continued to spray them even after he had them tied up" Hodgins said. Cam and Zack gave him an unreadable expression. "Think about it. If you get sprayed with that stuff it's near impossible to keep your eyes open. And if you do manage to keep your eyes open they are that watery that you wouldn't be able to see anything clearly."

"That's a logical assumption" Zack said. After thinking about what Hodgins had said he thought back to Dr. Brennan getting sprayed it and what she must have felt.

"Okay, now that that's cleared up what else do you have Zack?" Cam asked bringing him out of his disturbing thoughts.

"The weapon that was used on the throats of the three women appears to be the same. I just have to figure out what type of knife was used."

"Perfect. At least we're getting somewhere now. What about the other evidence?" she paused before continuing with what she had to say. "Has there been any more information collected from Dr. Brennan's things?"

"I think I may have found something that might link Brennan with the car she was in before she was…" Hodgins stumbled over the words he was trying to say. "She was dumped" there really was no other way to say it. But he didn't like thinking about his friend being tossed away like garbage on the side of the road.

Understanding what he was feeling Cam gave Hodgins a moment to clear his mind before asking "What did you find?"

Snapping back to reality he said "In one of the small folds of her clothes I found some bluish lint that could have come from the back seat or trunk of a car. I won't know more until the test are done. Then I may be able to get you the type of car it was that was used to transport her. There was also a hair which I am waiting to have identified."

"Great. Hopefully this will lead us somewhere." Both men nodded their agreement to her. "Well keep doing what you're doing. Let me know if you find anything else. I'm going to go back to the reports until the recordings I requested arrive. I'll be in my office if you need me for anything." With that said she walked off the platform and back towards her office.

* * *

Booth walked down the familiar halls of D.C. General. It seemed like he spent at the least half of his time in the hospital. He couldn't remember the last time he actually slept in his apartment. Since the first night he got that horrible call he had spent every night by Brennan's side. He had even taken to keeping an extra set of clothes in his SUV. 

Coming closer to her door Booth shifted the items he was carrying so he would be able to open the door. Turning the handle he walked in and announced "I come bearing gifts." He was kidding. In one arm he carried the laptop and x-rays that Cam wanted him to bring to her along with the food he promised. The other arm was holding a two foot tall teddy bear.

Hearing his voice both Angela and Brennan turned to see what he was talking about. When they saw the teddy bear he carried they gasped. It was adorable. The bear's fur was the same chocolate brown as Booth's eyes and had beige muzzle and pads. He also wore tie dyed tie.

Angela's face lit up into a grin when she had seen the bear knowing the reason Booth had got it for Brennan. He may say that it was a way of saying that he hoped she got better soon but Angela knew it was his way to show Brennan his feelings for her.

After her initial shock wore off Brennan said a little disbelievingly "You brought me a teddy bear."

Booth sighed. _Leave it to Bones to state the obvious._ "Yes Bones. I thought that it would cheer you up. I know you hate being here so I figured I'd get you something to make the stay more bearable. I would have bought you flowers but you already have the mother load of those, so I went for cute, soft and cuddly instead." She just stared at him when he said cute, soft and cuddly.

"How did you know that I even liked teddy bears? Angela doesn't even know that." Now it was Booth and Angela's turn to be shocked. It appeared that the drugs she was being forced to take were helping her to reveal some of her secrets.

"I do now" the artist said smirking. _Who would ever guess that world renowned forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan would love stuffed animals _thought both Booth and Angela.

Smiling Booth walked over to the bed and handed Brennan the teddy bear. After inspecting the toy Brennan smiled up at Booth saying "He's very cute Booth. Thank you." The smile that graced her lips made his heart stop.

Always the romantic Angela sensed the moment that was happening between the two and decided that it was time for her to leave. She had almost made it to the door when Booth's voice stopped her.

Booth had been so concerned with his partner that he had almost forgotten the second reason he had come to the hospital. Remembering now he said "Ange, I almost forgot Hodgins said he has something important to talk to you about." Not wanting to let Brennan know he was talking about her case Booth was trying to be as vague as possible. "He said he wanted you to call him as soon as you can."

Thank god Angela was quick. She got what Booth was trying to say within seconds. Catching on she responded in the same vague way so that she wouldn't tip off Brennan. "Thanks Booth. I think I will run by the lab I left a few sketch pads and pencils there that I need. Since I'm on vacation I could use the stuff to work of a few things I'm doing." She glanced at Brennan to see if she had caught on or not. Luckily she was still wrapped up in the bear that Booth had given her. She left know that she was actually going to the lab to work on some aspect of her friend's case. This would be the first time she had set foot in the place since Brennan's attack.

* * *

After Angela left Temperance could once again feel Booth's eyes on her. Looking up from her bear she saw a peculiar look hiding in the darkness of his eyes that she couldn't quite place. She knew she had seen that same look before she just couldn't remember when it was that she had seen it. She shifted her gaze to the door where Angela had just left. 

"Where did Angela go?" she asked, curious at the sudden disappearance of her friend.

Booth froze. _What can I tell her that she will believe without questioning? _After a moment of thought he said "Oh she said that she was going to go get some her sketching stuff from her apartment, have a shower and get something to eat before she comes back." _God I hope she buys this._

"Oh." After what seemed like and eternity to Booth she asked "So what else did you bring me?" She was eyeing the food cartons he had brought with interest.

Booth let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was sure that she would question what he had just said. Booth had expected her to ask about her case but when she didn't he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He didn't want to have to tell her that they may have three other cases connected to hers and that those women were dead. He wasn't sure if she was ready for that, but he also knew that if she had asked him he wouldn't be able to keep anything away from her.

He walked over to the table where he had laid the food down. Turning to face her he gave Brennan a mischievous smile. "I'm not sure what I have here actually. I haven't looked. Sid said he was giving you something special. Oh he also said get well soon."

"Tell him thanks for me Booth. Both the food and what he said." She said as she waited for him to open the carton and bring it to her. Once the food was placed in front of her it didn't take her long to take a bite. "Thank god real food."

Booth couldn't help but laugh at her statement or the small sound that escaped her when she had tasted the food. "Hospital food was that bad huh Bones?"

Stopping the fork an inch from her mouth Brennan said "You weren't kidding about the taste it was like cardboard. Actually no it wasn't I'm sure cardboard would probably have tasted better." The fork finished it trek to her mouth.

Booth smiled and shook his head at his partner. He sat down in the chair next to her and began eating the meal Sid had made for him.

* * *

_well there goes another chapter hoped you liked it_

_R&R please and thank you._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This one is a little shorter than normal but I'll try to make the next Chapter a little longer. Thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated. Enjoy

Disclaimer: too tired to have witty comment so I just don't own it okay

* * *

Chapter 9 

Angela stood at the lab entrance doors. She knew she was needed inside but she just couldn't bring herself to walk through those doors. Something inside her was terrified to be a part of Brennan's case. She wanted to help catch the guy that had almost killed her best friend, but once she walked in that door she would have to become an active participant in the investigation. She wasn't sure if she could handle seeing the 'evidence' that was related to the case knowing that it had come from Brennan.

She stared at the doors a little longer debating when would be the right time to walk in. A hand touching her shoulder caused her to jump nearly a foot. She was about to scream when she recognized who it was that had gently touched her.

"God Jack, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked her heart still racing from her freight.

A pair of sky blue eyes looked at her. "Sorry" he murmured. "You're nervous about going in and seeing what we have aren't you."

"Am I that transparent?" she asked him seeking comfort and understanding in his eyes.

"Of course not." He assured her. "I just know you really well."

She smiled. They both knew it was written all over her face that she was nervous and didn't want to go in there. Angela was the type of person that showed everything she was feeling. May be if she got him to tell her what to expect it wouldn't be so bad.

"How bad is it Jack?" she asked.

He gave her a sympathetic look. He knew that this whole situation was causing her immense pain, but she was the only one that could help them with creating the scenarios that they needed to determine the physical size of the guy they were looking for. "I won't lie to you Angela. It's going to be hard to see this, not to mention the fact that you have to do a recreation of what could have happen. But I will be there for you if it becomes too much."

"Thanks" she said then smiled at him before turning to walk into the lab.

She purposely walked past the platform to go to her office. She knew that what they had evidence wise would be on the tables there. It was bad enough to see Brennan in the hospital bed so broken. Angela knew if she had to see her blood soaked clothing as this moment she would completely lose it. Reaching her office she had just enough time to remove her coat and put her purse down before Zack came in.

"I need your help" he stated in his usual bland tone.

"I know, but can you give me a minute. I'll meet you in the Angelator room in a few okay" she replied.

Zack didn't really give her a response. He simply retreated from her office.

Angela was once again left alone with her thoughts. As her mind conjured up the possible things that could have happened to her friend, the possible things that she was expected to recreate caused her to cringe. Every possible idea could actually be what had happened. It made her physically sick. She felt weak in the knees and she was taking in deep breaths to ward off passing out as she was fighting off the strong urge to vomit. As the time passed she was able to get her breathing under control. She no longer felt sick at her gruesome thoughts. She was instead growing more and more pissed off. Angela knew now that she would try her hardest to make everything seem real if it would lead to her friend's attacker. She would let nothing stop her not even her own weakness, she was ready now. She got up and walked out the door of her office turning the corner heading for the room where the others were waiting for her.

Walking into the room she saw everyone she had expected to see. Cam was standing in the corner of the room with her arms crossed over her chest. She had a very pensive look on her face. It was as if there was no one else in the room with her. Zack and Hodgins were arguing over something. Angela had no idea what it was though and to be honest at the moment she couldn't care less unless it had to do with the case. She wanted to do this and catch the bastard responsible for Brennan's current condition.

It didn't take long for Cam and the guys to notice that she was there. Hodgins gave her a reassuring look. It was just a way for him to show her that he was there for her if she needed him.

"We're all here now are we ready to start?" Cam asked after Angela sat down behind the computer. She got her answer in the form of nods. "Alright Zack you're the one that had this epiphany so you need to tell Angela what has to be done so we can deduce what happened.

He was nervous at first but he had been trained by the best so his rational mind soon took control allowing him to focus on his work. "To start we need to put in the information for Dr. Brennan's physical description so we can find out the exact size someone would have to be to break her bones that way."

Angela put the necessary characteristic traits into the computer all the while trying to forget the fact that this was Brennan essentially. Completing the task in a relatively short amount of time she looked up at the hologram she had just generated. The figure looked exactly like the anthropologist. It was like having the woman in the room with them the likeness was that good.

"Oh god. I'll change it to just a silhouette right away." She hadn't meant to give the hologram the appearance of Brennan but her mind must have subconsciously done it anyway. Quickly fixing the hologram, she couldn't bare to watch the simulation if she had left it the way it was before, it was going to be hard to watch as a silhouette. She looked to Zack asking him to continue on with what else had to be done create the scenario that they had discussed before she had arrived.

Getting the go ahead from Angela Zack proceeded to tell her exactly what he wanted her to put into the computer. Finished with entering the required force that was needed she looked at him and asked "What about the weapon?"

Zack, forgetting that Angela hadn't been in the lab in the last week answered her question without thought to the reaction she might have. "Steel toed shoes. We may have to get you to try to reverse engineer the brand later from the x-rays." Hodgins cleared his throat to stop Zack from continuing on with whatever else he was going to say.

Angela gave him a blank look, the sick feeling she had earlier returning to her. Out of everything that her mind had conjured up none of them had included steel toed boots and Brennan being stomped into the ground. As her mind pictured it she was at a loss of words. Taking a deep breath she tried to clear the idea from her mind before she had to actually see it in holographic form. Unsure of her ability to speak at the present moment without giving into the urge to scream she just did what Zack told her.

They ran what seemed like a hundred simulations before they had finally come up with one that seemed to fit everything that Zack had said had happened considering how Brennan's bones had been broken. What they had was an extremely disturbing realistic portrayal. Now they all knew how violent and intense the attack had been. The only question now was how Booth going to react to once he saw what had happened.

* * *

_I know no Booth or Brennan but they should be in the next chapter_

_R&R_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alrigt this chapter deals with the attack. I'm uping the rating to M just to be on the safe side though it's probably not that bad. Thanks once again to those who took the time to leave reviews. I'm glad to see that you think that the characters aren't ooc I am trying to keep them that way. Wow these 3 am postings are starting to become a habit. Anyway enough chat on with the story.

Disclaimer: Checking, checking, nope not mine.

* * *

Chapter 10 

After Brennan had fallen asleep Booth decided that it was time to get back to work. He left her a not in case she woke up and panicked that there was no one with her. If it wasn't for the fact that the case he was working on was hers he never would have left her alone. Now he was once again back at the Jeffersonian heading for the glass doors of the lab to look for answers about what had happened to his partner.

Walking into the lab Booth's eyes scanned the area for someone that could give him what he wanted. He could see Cam in her office and that settled his search, she would be the one that had what he was looking for. He marched over to the door, knocked and walked in. Cam looked up at him from behind her desk where she was staring at a bunch of pictures.

"What can you tell me?" Booth asked. He stretched his neck trying to see what she was looking at.

Knowing what Booth was looking for she didn't bother with common pleasantries. "Angela has the simulation done and you can watch it when you're ready." Her eyes went back to the women in the photos she had been staring at. _I know there is something familiar about these women besides the fact that they all resemble Dr. Brennan in size and hair color. If I could only put my finger on what it is._

"Hey Cam, are you listening to me?" Booth asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What? Sorry, no I wasn't. I was trying to figure out why these women seem so familiar to me" she said gesturing to the photos.

Taking her gesture as an invitation to look at the photos Booth walked over to her desk to get a better look at them. Upon scanning the photos he thought the answer was obvious. He voiced his opinion "Cam all these women look like Bones."

"I know that. It's just that there is something else that is familiar about them to me that's all. I haven't yet been able to figure it out yet though" she said staring intently at the photos.

"Well if you figure it out let me know okay. Now shall we go see this simulation that Angela has created?" he asked.

"I've already seen it" she said. The fact that she didn't want to have to watch it again was evident in her tone of voice.

"Okay then. I'm going to go get Angela then. Is she in her office I didn't see her on the platform when I came in."

"Yes I think she is" she said once again turning her attention to trying to figure out where she had seen these women to before.

Booth left Cam to go find Angela so he could see what they had come up with regarding the attack on Bones. He walked into her office to find that she wasn't there. _I thought Cam said she was in her office. She's probably in Hodgins office if she's not here._ He turned back to the hallway to head for the entomologist's office. Seeing Hodgins but no Angela, Booth asked "Hodgins have you seen Angela?"

"She was here earlier but she left saying she had to be alone for a while. Did you check her office?" Hodgins asked. He received a do I look like a complete idiot glare from Booth.

"Right, if she's not there I'd check Dr. Brennan's office."

Booth nodded. _Hodgins is probably right. Angela will probably be in there even though Bones is in the hospital._ "Thanks Hodgins" he said leaving the entomologist's office.

When he got to Brennan's office he could see Angela curled up on the couch. The woman had obviously been crying. "Are you okay Angela?" Booth asked.

She looked up at him. She was going to tell him she was fine at first but she knew she wouldn't to hide her true feelings. "No Booth. No I'm not okay. Someone has nearly killed my best friend. I had to do a recreation of her attack and we still don't have any idea who could have done it."

Booth knew how she felt. He was as frustrated as she was that they weren't any closer to finding a suspect. At least when they had a suspect he could actually do something besides staring at files and evidence. He knew that he would get the truth from them once they actually had a suspect in custody. "I'm going to find who done this to Bones Angela. I don't care if I have to question every person in D.C. I will find who done this" he told her adamantly.

Angela smiled at him. She knew that he loved Brennan that was made very clear that night in the hospital when she had seen him asleep next to her. She also knew that Booth would do exactly as he said to find the guy that had attacked Bren. "Well I can help you narrow down your search a bit" she told him. When Booth gave her a questioning look she elaborated "The guy you're looking for is approximately 6 foot 2 and about 195 pounds."

Booth didn't know what to think. This was definitely a step in the right direction. "I take it you have the simulation finished then?" he asked already knowing the answer was yes.

"Yes it's ready for you to view when you want to." She told him.

"Let's go then. The sooner I see the simulation the faster I'll be able to get to work on who could have done this."

Angela got up off the couch to go with Booth to the Angelator room. Once they were there she took her place behind the computer to set up what she and the guys came up with earlier. Before playing the hologram Angela asked "Are you ready?"

Booth nodded his head as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to see.

The hologram consisted of two silhouette figures one was the size of Brennan and the other was the attacker. At the start of the attack Booth could see that the smaller figure was fighting off the attacker as best as it could. He continued to watch as a fist knocked the smaller image down to the ground. Once down on the ground he continued to fall atop the smaller figure slamming their head into the ground. The attacker jumped up again kicking at the smaller figure. The hologram changed to show the skeletal structure of the victim. As the attacker's kicks grew more rampant Booth heard the sickening crack of Bones' ribs being broken as the hologram showed it.

As the hologram continued Booth jaw clenched tighter and tighter. It was a wonder that his teeth weren't cracking at the pressure in which he clenched them. His knuckles were white he was wringing his fist that tightly. When the simulation finally stopped he turned to Angela. "Are you sure this is what happened?" he asked.

"We are pretty sure that this is the type of attack that happened. It explains the way her…" she paused to collect herself before continuing. "The way her bones were broken but there is not telling for sure. This only tells us what happened for her to receive the injuries that Bren has. It doesn't tell else everything that happened. For example she may have fought him off longer then the simulation shows. She may even have given him a few injuries" Angela said. She hoped to god that her friends attack wasn't worse then she had portrayed it to be.

Booth nodded. He was unable to speak. His body felt numb at what he had saw but he also felt Now that he knew if not exactly what happened to Brennan but a fairly good idea of what happened. He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Angela asked.

"I have to tell Cullen. He told me he wanted to know as soon as there was any new information. I have to go." He was half way out the door when he answered her rushing off so he could do something to find the guy that attacked Brennan so he could give him the same treatment he had showed her.

_

* * *

She was walking back to her car when she heard a noise behind her. Turning she saw no one. Must be my imagination she thought. Hearing the noise again she stopped and turned around. This time though it wasn't her imagination, someone was there. She was suddenly blinded by a spray of mist in her face. _

_Her face felt like it was on fire. She couldn't open her eyes against the burning pain. She couldn't breathe properly. All she could think despite the burning was no matter what happened fight back! She felt someone grab her arm. She immediately threw her entire weight into an elbow delivered to the ribs of her attacker. She heard a grunt of pain, the sharp intake of breath lets her know that she has delivered that elbow correctly in her blinded state. At the very least her attacker was now forced with severely bruised ribs if she was lucky she may have fractured one. After hitting him she no longer knew where her attacker was so she was completely unprepared for the fist that had connected with her left cheek._

_She doesn't fall when he hits her. She instinctually turned delivering a kick to the back of his knee bringing him down for the moment. She may not be able to see where her attacker was but he had given his position away when he had hit her. But now however she is once again unaware of where he is. She feels a pair of arms wrap around her midsection before she is slammed into the pavement. Even though he is on top of her she continues to fight him punching with all the strength she can muster. He grabs her right arm and gives it a hard pull to stop her from struggling. She lets out a scream of pain as she feels the shoulder pop out of joint._

_He wraps his hands around her small neck intent on choking the life out of her. She desperately pries at his hands with the fingers of her left hand. He gives her head a violent shake slamming it into the pavement below her. She is dazed by the blow and the lack of oxygen for the moment. She feels his weight lift off her. She doesn't have time to wonder what he is going to do with her before he starts to kick her repeatedly. Knowing that she is not going to be able to get up she struggles to roll over on her right side to try to at least protect some of her body from his frenzied kicks. Once she is on her side she hears a sickening crack when he kicks her. The sound is of her ribs being broken. As he continues to stomp on her she hears more bones snap. She doesn't know what's worse having to hear the sound the bones make as they are being broken or feeling the searing pain from it happening. As the attack continues the only thing she can think is that she is going to die. She is never again going to see Angela, Zack, Hodgins, Booth and even Cam again. I'm going to die alone is her last though before she temporarily passes out from the pain._

_When she wakes again she finds that her body is afire with pain from her attack. She was no longer in the parking lot of the gym she was at. She seemed to be moving. She suppressed a groan when she felt a bump that sent pain shooting through her. She is fighting off a wave of nausea that caught her with the rush of pain. Not wanting to fight the feeling of passing out she lets it overtake her again to escape the pain._

_The last time she wakes she hears murmurs in the distance. She takes them to be voices. She desperately wants to scream for them to come to her. She knows that if she passes out once more she'll most likely die. She doesn't know how she knows this but she just does. The pain is so intense that she forgets who she is. She just wants it to go away and never come back. Anything would be better at this point then feeling the pain._

* * *

After telling Cullen everything he had found out about Brennan's attack Booth had spent the rest of his work day going over Brennan's case and the cases of the other three women to see if he could find any connection between the women. There was nothing, other than the fact that the pepper spray that was used on the four women was the same brand. He was tempted to go back to the lab to try and get more information out of what they had but decided instead to go to hospital to see Brennan. He wasn't sure if she was awake or still resting but either way he knew that that was the place he had to be right now. 

When Booth walks into Brennan's room he can hear her whimpering in her sleep. Worried about her he goes over to her to gently shake her awake. As he nears the bed he can see tears leaking from the corners of her eyes down her face. Gently grasping her shoulders so she wouldn't jump like she did the first time she had a nightmare Booth gently shook her.

"Bones" he spoke softly. "Bones wake up you're having a nightmare." Slowly she came awake. Booth thought that she would stop crying once she woke and realized she was safe and her rational mind took over. She seemed to cry harder once she was fully awake though. Booth slipped his arms around her careful of her left side. He gently rubbed her back up and down. He could feel her shaking softly as she sobbed. He wondered if it hurt her to cry like this but figured that letting her emotions out was better for her in the long run.

"Shhh. I'm here Bones. You're okay. It was just a nightmare that's all" he soothed.

"I-I-It wasn't a-a-a nightmare Booth" she sobbed.

He felt his chest tighten at her words. _She remembers. Why does she have to remember something that's only going to cause her more pain? Hasn't she suffered enough already? _"You remember what happened don't you" Booth said.

"Yes" was her one word answer. She held onto him tighter as if her life depended on it.

Booth gently rubbed her back to help settle her. She was still crying after about fifteen minutes of Booth holding her but her tears were no longer accompanied by the racking sobs she had earlier. He knew how bad her attack had been. He had seen the simulation that Angela had done. However the simulation only showed them what they had suspected happened concerning her injuries. What actually happened and experiencing the ordeal first hand was a whole different matter.

He felt his phone vibrate in the pocket in his jacket having turned off the sound due to hospital regulations. He ignored the phone. Comforting her was much more important at the moment than any phone call he could be receiving. He didn't know that Cam was on the other end with information that tied the three women and Brennan together.

* * *

_So there's the attack. Let me know what you think._

_There will be a chapter in the future from the bad guys pov that might help with understanding motive._

_R&R_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Aww you guys sure know how to make a girl feel appreciated and guilty about not updating sooner (hangs head in shame). Sorry about that by the way but if you feel the need to blame something here a few things you can try, my mother, brother, and sister's computer problems which apparently only I can fix, and working six days a week. Anyway this chapter has Booth getting closer to finding his suspect.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop in which I write on err type.

* * *

Chapter 11 

Brennan lay as close to Booth as was comfortable. He was still holding her but now he was lying on the bed beside her instead of sitting on the edge. Even his mere presence was a comfort to her after remembering the attack.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Booth asked. She didn't answer him. She just stared at her broken legs. Not getting a response he started to think that she was walling herself off again. This was what she had always done, erect walls around herself whenever she was hurt. He was afraid that she was going to push him away even though he knew she needed him.

He tried again to get her to open up. "You don't have to talk about it right now Bones, but when you're ready know that I'm here for you. It might make you feel better to get it off you're chest." At his statement she glanced from her legs to her chest then looked back at him confused. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at her expression. "What I mean is that letting out what you are feeling may help you. It might make you feel a little better having someone to share it with."

"Oh" she said with a small voice turning her gaze back to her legs.

Booth sighed knowing that he was not going to get anything out of her tonight. All he could do was wait and be there for her until she was ready to tell him what had happened. No matter how hard it would be to hear he would not leave her to face this type of pain alone.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." he told her hugging her a little more tightly.

She nodded but her mind was elsewhere. She was watching as the dream was replaying in her mind. It was like passing a car wreck on the high way no matter how much you wanted to look away, shield yourself from the carnage something inside you just wouldn't let you look away. It was the same with her dream. No matter how much she wanted to forget it ever happen her mind wouldn't let her, it just kept repeating the same images over and over.

She was jarred out of her thoughts by a small noise coming from the door. Apparently Booth had also heard the noise because he turned the same time she did to see who had come into the room. They should have been able to guess who it would be.

Angela stood there watching the two on the bed with a smile plastered to her face. She could tell that something wasn't quite right but the sight of the two of them curled up next to each other on the bed just seemed so right that she didn't focus on what seemed wrong.

She had come to the hospital to visit Brennan. She had found it weird not being at the hospital that day considering she had spent most of her time there lately. But she had also come as a favour to Cam to try and get the man next to Brennan to go to the lab for the new information that she had for him. The woman had tried calling Booth 4 times to no avail, Angela had called twice herself. She knew that Booth would be at the hospital with Brennan. He had been there every night since she had been brought in.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine" Brennan said though anyone could tell that she was anything but fine by the look in her eyes.

Angela wasn't buying it but let the matter drop for the moment. She had to tell Booth what she had come here for first then she could go back to getting her friend to tell her the truth.

"Booth, Cam asked me to tell you that she has something that might interest you" she said. She was trying to get Booth to leave without tipping off Brennan as to why he was leaving. "She said you mention this morning that she was to call you immediately if she remembered what she had forgotten. She said she'd be at the lab until midnight." She hoped she was being vague enough to fool the woman. Angela had no such luck though, Brennan saw right through her.

"Booth why don't you go and see what Cam has found out about my attack" Brennan said.

"Alright, I'll go Bones but I will be back later on okay" he said a little unsure. He didn't like leaving her after she had finally remembered what had happened to her. He was hoping that after a little more coaxing she would tell him what had happened. Sliding from the bed he looked down at her asking "Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself? I can stay you know talk to Cam in the morning"

She nodded to him saying "No Booth. Go I'll be fine."

"What am I the invisible woman" Angela said a little indignantly having been forgotten "She has me. I'm not going anywhere."

Booth looked from one woman to the next shaking his head slightly. He knew he had to go see Cam what she had would be extremely important to the case. He just didn't feel right leaving his partner right now.

He walked to the door stopping to look back at the two women in the room. Angela had taken a seat in the chair next to Brennan's bed. Seeing that he hadn't left yet she made a shooing gesture with her hand. He sighed once again before opening the door leaving them alone.

"Alright Bren, tell me what's wrong." Angela said as soon as Booth had left.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" asked the anthropologist.

Angela looked at her with one eyebrow quirked up her voice was soft and understanding though. "Sweetie I've know you for, well it seems like my whole life. I know that something is wrong so spill already."

Brennan looked away from her friend trying to stop the flow of tears that were about to descend from her eyes. She knew that Booth was right she had to tell someone what had happened. But she wasn't ready to deal with the looks that they would undoubtedly give her. Who was she kidding she wasn't sure if she would be able to get through it before she broke down into a sobbing mess like she had done when Booth woke her up earlier. She was having a hard time not crying now and she hadn't even said anything yet.

Angela quickly picked up on her friend's fragile emotional state so she backed off on the questioning. "Its okay sweetie we can talk about it later when you're ready" she said softly reaching out and squeezing her friend's hand.

Brennan nodded looking back at Angela with tear filled eyes. "Thanks Ange" she said. She was grateful that Angela wasn't going to pressure her into talking just yet. She reclaimed her hand to wipe away the tears from the bottom of her lids threatening to spill.

"What are best friends for sweetie if not to be there when you need them huh?" She smiled at her friend reassuringly taking Brennan's hand again. "Aren't you tired sweetie?" the artist innocently asked.

"No" Brennan said a little too quickly. Her reaction and the fear that was evident in her eyes were enough to give Angela a hint at what was bothering her. _She must have remembered something, or she is having nightmares. _

"So if you're not tired what do you want to do?" Angela asked. Getting a blank look from the anthropologist she continued. "I vote for watching a movie on that ridiculously small TV there, or we could talk about you and Booth." She left the choice to Brennan knowing that there was no way they would be talking about Brennan and Booth in this particular moment. She just had to find some way to take Brennan's mind off what was bothering her and teasing her about Booth came naturally.

Sighing Brennan looked at her friend. _How does she always find a way to bring up Booth and I. _"I guess a movie would be fine, although you choose I'd have no idea what to watch" she said gesturing to the remote lying on the bedside table.

"Alright" the artist said grinning. After flipping through the channels for about fifteen minutes she finally found something. "Perfect" she said turning up the volume on the TV. She hadn't seen this movie in a long time. She used to watch it with her grandmother, it being one of her favourites. Angela doubted that Brennan had ever seen it.

"What did you find?" Brennan asked.

"Anastasia. Have you ever seen that?"

"Actually, yeah I have." Brennan said surprising her friend. "It has Ingrid Bergman in it right?"

"That's the one" Angela replied. "How do you know it?"

"I use to watch it all the time when I was younger. Drove Russ crazy" she said with a small smile. "I always liked the idea of Anna being more then what she seemed."

"Guess I chose right then" Angela said settling back into the chair to watch the movie.

* * *

Booth didn't bother with looking for Cam when he walked into the Jeffersonian he just went strait to her office. Marching in he looked at Cam and waited for her to look up. 

"What have you got Cam?" Booth asked.

"Well for starters I remember where I saw those women. There's a gym close to here that I go to sometimes, Healthy Body Workouts" she said. "The last few times I've been there I've seen at least one of these women. At first I thought that they were Dr. Brennan and was going to say hi, but I came to realize that neither one was her, they only resembled her."

Booth let a smile spread across his face. _Finally we have a lead. I can go to the gym question people and get security tapes. There has to be a tape of the parking garage. I'll have Bones' attacker within the week. _His mind was in overdrive about all the things he could do now that they had a lead that he could follow.

"Booth" Cam said shaking the agent away from his thoughts. "There is more."

"What?"

"Hodgins found more particulates embedded in Dr. Brennan's clothes he is waiting for you to go see him. He said he wants to tell you himself before you leave" Cam finished.

Booth was left Cam's office faster than he had come in. Now he was practically running towards Hodgins' office. He was halfway down the hall to the office when he noticed that the man he was looking for was on the platform examining something under a microscope. Spinning around he reached into his pocket for his card getting it out in time to swipe before he went up the stairs.

"Hodgins, Cam said that you had something for me" Booth stated coming to a stop beside the entomologist.

"Yeah I do. Take a look at what I found" he said moving aside to allow the agent to look through the microscope.

"What am I looking at Hodgins?" Booth asked confused.

"That my friend is gypsum dust" he replied with a smug smile.

"And" Booth prompted.

"I found it in Dr. Brennan clothing. It was embedded into the actual fibers of the clothing. It had to have come from the attacker's shoes when he was kicking her."

Booth looked at him. "Are you saying that this guy could possibly be a construction worker?"

"It is a possibility; gypsum is used in sheet rock."

Booth's face broke out into a full fledged grin. "You know that this combined with what Cam has told me about the other three victims means. We finally have a place to start asking questions and possibly someone to ask them about."

Hodgins was somewhat confused at first but quickly caught on. "The women were all taken from the same place?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if they were all taken from the same place but they were all in that gym at one point or another" Booth told him.

"What's the name of the gym?" Hodgins asked.

"Cam said it was called Healthy Body Workouts."

After Booth give Hodgins the name of the gym the entomologist's mind quickly remembers something else about the gym. "That place is doing renovations. I've hear Dr. Brennan complaining about the fact that she can't get the room she usually gets when she is practicing her kickboxing."

"How long have they been renovating?" Booth asks urgently trying to figure out whether or not it fits in with the time line of the other three women's attacks and murders.

"About two months I think."

Booth thought back to his conversation with Cullen. _It's just reminding me of a case, well three cases actually, that crossed my desk last month. _"It fits" Booth said forgetting about Hodgins for a second.

"What fits?" Hodgins asked intrigued by Booths words.

"The other cases showed up last month. Each woman was attacked and kept alive for a week before she was killed. Give him some time to find a new victim and it all fits together. Bones would have been his fourth victim. The suspect has definitely been in that gym. And if I had to put a bet on it I'd say he is one of the construction workers with the company doing the renovations. Hodgins work on the evidence from the other three victims see if you can get anything from them that can be traced back to construction work. Anything at all this may lead us to the bastard that attacked Bones." Booth was already marching towards the lab doors to go tell Cullen what he found and then he was off to the gym to talk to the owner about the company that he had hired.

* * *

_I have to say Anastasia is one of my favorite movies_

_congrats to Organa46 for picking up the gym refrence in the dream/attack sequence in the last chapter. _

_And yes I know cheesey name for the gym but that's all I could think of._

_R&R_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Good news I'm finally getting more than one day off a week so hopefully fingers crossed I'll be able to update a little more frequently. Thanks for the reviews as always. I have to say I am totally surprised not to mention grateful by the intrest you guys are taking in this story. Oh and thanks jaed621 for pointing out the sweetie thing. There actually weren't suppose to be that many but that's what I get for not editing. I shall try to edit in the future can't make any promises though lol.

Disclaimer: Say it with me I don't own Bones.

* * *

Chapter 12 

Booth sat in Cullen's office waiting for his boss to return. After leaving the Jeffersonian the night before he realized that there was no way he would be able to get to interview the owner of the gym that night since it was already past midnight. He had called Cullen though. The Deputy Director hadn't been pleased to be woken but had agreed to meet him in his office at seven the next morning. So now Booth was waiting for the man to come back from getting his morning coffee so he could fill him in on what they had found.

Booth heard the noise of the door close behind him as the director stepped into the room. He walked over to his desk and set his mug down before addressing Booth.

"Okay Booth, I know that you wouldn't have called me at 1 am if it wasn't important so what did your squints find?" he asked.

"Cam was looking at the three victims photos when she remembered that she had seen the women before. She said that she had seen them at a gym called Healthy Body Workouts, and had mistaken the women for Dr. Brennan. That is how she remembered them" Booth explained.

"Okay that explains a link to the three women but how do they link to Dr. Brennan?"

"The gym is close to the Jeffersonian so it would make perfect sense that she may have been there once or twice. Plus Hodgins said he remembered her complaining about the construction work that has been going on in the building."

"Alright Booth what are you still doing here go talk to the gym owner and employees" Cullen said ushering the younger agent out of his office.

"Sir there's more." Booth stated

Cullen stopped ushering and instead asked "What more?"

"Hodgins found traces of gypsum dust embedded into Bones' clothes. The only way for them to have gotten there were for them to be transferred from the attackers shoes to her when he was kicking her." Booth had a sudden flash back to the simulation he had watched earlier, his fists instinctively clenched tighter at the memory.

"And you said that the gym is under going construction?"

"Yes, I believe Hodgins said it has been going on for about two months now." Booth replied.

"I take it then that you believe the attacker is from the construction agency that is working at the gym then." Cullen stated.

"Well it would be an awful big coincidence if it weren't." Cullen raised his eyebrows at Booth's sarcastic tone of voice. He understood the younger man's attitude given the circumstances so he decided to cut him some slack and let the comment and tone of voice slide.

"Okay Booth. I tend to agree with you on this but we're going to need more then dust and a gym. Is there anything else your squints have that can tie the attacker to that gym?" Cullen asked

"Not yet, but now that they know what they are looking for it shouldn't be long now. Zack still hasn't found the weapon used to slit the three women's throats but at least now he can focus on a weapon that a construction worker may have."

"Good. You can go now Booth. Get everything you can from that gym owner and his employees. I want to know everything." Cullen said.

"Yes sir" was Booth's reply as he walked out of the office.

* * *

It didn't take long for Booth to get to Healthy Body Workouts. He knew that everything he had been looking for would be found at this gym. Walking through the doors of the building the first thing he took notice of was that there were no security cameras. _There goes the idea that I could get the attacker from security tapes._ He walked towards the main desk taking in everything around him. The people working out, the trainers instructing those that deemed to have one, and the blue tarps covering an area he assumed was being remodelled. 

"Excuse me Miss but I'm looking for the owner." Booth said once he reached the main desk.

"I'm sorry sir if you're unhappy with the current state of the gym but I assure you that Mr. Jameson can do nothing about it at the moment." The young woman replied instantly not looking up from her scheduling book.

_She has obviously had to say that a lot. _"I'm not here to complain about the current state of the gym" Booth said flipping his badge open onto the book.

The young woman stopped ignoring Booth. She inspected the badge. "What has he done now?" she asked in a disapproving tone.

Booth was a little taken aback. That was the last question he had expected the woman to ask. _I wonder if she hiding anything about these women's attacks. _His blood began to boil at the thought. "What do you mean by that question Miss…?"

"Casey, Kyra Casey. And I'm talking about Mr. Jameson's son Mitchell. He has a tendency to get himself into trouble." Kyra said.

"I see." Booth said cryptically. _I guess I might not be looking for a construction worker after all._

"So what has the little runt done this time? He didn't spray paint another car has he cause I'm pretty sure his father is still paying to have the last three repainted." She said shaking her head at the memory of what the young man had done to those cars.

"No there haven't been any cars spray painted that I know of. I'm here to investigate the murders of three women that use to come to this gym." He had to unclench his jaw to say the rest "Along with the brutal attack on another woman who is currently in the hospital."

Kyra's face blanched just hearing Booth mention the word murder. When her shock wore off she was quick to defend her boss's son. "There is no way that Mitchell was involved in anything that brutal. Sure if had to do with vandalism or being a nuisance in general I'd agree. But murder there is just no way."

"Well Miss Casey there is a way for us to clear up this matter." Booth said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You can first tell me how tall Mitchell is, and then you can tell me where his father is because I'm pretty sure I'm going to need to talk to him." Booth said in a menacing tone.

The woman looked confused at why Booth would want to know the boy's height but the tone in which he had spoken caused her to answer without thinking. "Mitchell is only five two. To be honest I think that is the reason he acts out. He is trying to compensate for his height."

Booth's face fell at her words. _Damn. No way it could have been the kid then, Angela said that the attacker was six two._ "And your boss where is he?" he asked.

"Mr. Jameson is in his office dealing with the mess that the contractor has left him. As you can see the project still isn't finished and it was only supposed to last two weeks." Kyra replied gesturing towards the blue tarps.

"And where exactly is his office?" Booth asked eager to get the name of the contractor and his workers.

"I'll take you there." Kyra said getting up to lead the agent to a back area housing three offices.

They passed the first two offices. One was marked Kyra Casey, and the other was marked Paul Spencer. When they came to Jameson's office they could hear shouts coming from the door.

"I don't care how many problems you say you ran into. A project that was only supposed to take two weeks does not turn into eight. I'm telling you know Joe if you don't have this done by the end of the week I will hire someone else to finish it."

There was silence for a moment. Booth guessed Joe was trying to explain the problems that he had encountered.

"Fine, Joe, fine. I'll give you another week and a half but if you don't have it worked out by then I will not hesitate to call another company." There was silence again. "Yeah alright I'll see you later then." There was the distinct sound of the phone being hung up.

Kyra gently knocked on the office door.

"Come in" was the gruff answer she received.

"Mr. Jameson there is a man here to see you. He's from the FBI" she said a little timidly.

"Damn it what did that boy do this time?" he asked angrily.

"Well to the best of my knowledge the 'boy' has done nothing." Booth replied walking into the office.

Jameson eyed the agent for a few seconds before offering him a seat. Finally his curiosity got the better of him. "If you're not here because of Mitchell, why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm here to ask you a few questions about the company you hired to do renovations to your gym." Booth said.

"Don't tell me that the company is a fraud" he said worriedly.

"Not to my knowledge. I'm investigating the murder of three women and the brutal attack of another. We discovered that all the women have been to this gym where there is construction going on. Evidence is leading us to believe that someone on the construction team may be involved. Of course nothing is certain we're just trying to cover all bases here." Booth said trying not to give away too much on the case. His gut was telling him that he was right, that he would find what he was looking for here, that it was just a matter of getting everything he needed.

"What happened to these women?" Jameson asked.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not a liberty to discuss any more of the case with you then I already have."

"Of course, I don't know what I was thinking. If there is anything I can do to help you just ask" he said politely.

"How about for starters you give me the name of the company you are using in your construction and the names of the workers." Booth said again. He was quickly losing his patience with the man sitting across from him.

"E&J Constructions is the name of the company. Although I never would have hired them if I knew that it would take them this long to do what I asked for. As for the names of the workers involved you're going to have to ask Joe. I don't know any of their names."

Booth wrote the name of the company down in a little note book he pulled from his pocket. He then pulled out three photos. One of each murdered woman. He purposefully left Brennan's picture out.

"Do you recognize any of these women?" Booth asked.

Looking at the pictures in front of him Jameson nodded. "This one is familiar. Yeah that's Anna. She usually comes in every two or three days I was wondering what happened to her. Haven't seen her in a couple of months" understanding finally crossed his mind. "She's not one of the murdered women is she?" he asked a little shocked.

"I'm sorry but I can't release that information just yet." Booth replied. "Mr. Jameson I noticed that you don't have security cameras in the gym. You wouldn't by any chance have them in your parking garage would you?" Booth asked. It was a long shot but he figured asking couldn't hurt.

"Parking garage isn't mine." Jameson said still staring at the photo of the woman he had named Anna. "It belongs to the building next door. My customers just use it. It's more convenient then parking on the street."

"Do you know the name of the owner?" Booth asked hopefully. _Hopefully this guy believes in more security then Jameson does._

"Yeah it's Marcus. I can't remember his last name though."

"Alright, thank you for your time Mr. Jameson." Booth said handing over one of his cards. "If you can think of anything else give me a call. Anything at all" he insisted.

Jameson nodded as the agent gathered up the photos and walked out the door.

As Booth climbed into the SUV his cell phone rang. Hastily grabbing the phone he flipped it open giving his customary greeting.

"Booth"

"Booth its Cam" a voice over the phone said.

"Zack found out what kind of knife was used to slit the throat of the three women."

Booth waited impatiently for Cam to tell him what the young doctor had found.

"It was a utility knife. You know the kind that is used to cut carpet, cardboard boxes and gypsum wall board."

Booth's face lit up into a grin. Now he had evidence that not only connected the women to the same gym but he also had evidence that connected them all to one possible suspect. Now all he had to do figure out who the suspect was once he got the names of the workers from the agency.

"That's great. You guys keep doing what you do. I'll be by the lab later."

"Okay. Hodgins said he was going to check the swabs taken from the other three victims to see if he can find any gypsum dust like he found on Dr. Brennan's clothes. I'll call if there is anything else." she said.

Booth hung up the phone before Cam had a chance to say anything else. He had a contractor and a parking garage owner to talk to.

* * *

_Alright that's all for that chapter gotta get some sleep._

_reviews are appreciated._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Just a little note this one is a little emotional so you have been warned. Hopefully next instalment will be friday or saturday.

Disclaimer: As said in previous chapters I do not own it I only wished I did.

* * *

Chapter 13

Booth walked into his office carrying twenty manila folders and a box of video tapes. _Who knew it took so many guys to do some simple remodelling. _The contractor had been very co-operative once Booth had calmly, well maybe not so calmly explained why he was there. As hard as it was to believe the man had actually thought Booth was there to complain about the construction work the man was doing. Apparently his team were not too concerned with deadlines. In fact if the gym was any indication they thrived on turning a simple job into months of work.

However once Booth had mention the words 'murdered women' the contractor immediately began to co-operate while professing no one on his crew could have done something like this. The man had given Booth everything that he had on the men working on the gym. The result was Booth now had to go through twenty files to narrow down his suspect pool.

As he reached his desk he carefully laid the folders down he would deal with those later. His first priority was to look at the tapes he had gotten from the parking garage owner. Luckily for Booth the man kept the tapes for a month before taping over them. When Booth had asked him why he kept them for that long the man shrugged saying 'you never know when you might need them.' He did have a point Booth had needed them and now he had them.

Grabbing the tapes he needed he moved to the VCR to put in the first tape. He wasn't sure what he was going to find or what he was looking for really. He figured that he would fast forward the tapes until he saw Brennan. His plan however didn't work. The owner didn't label which tape was from what day. So after fast forwarding the first tape he saw something that stuck out. Rewinding he watched as a woman turned then almost immediately slunk to the ground gasping. Booth rewound the tape again playing it in slow motion. His face blanched this time. The tape was dated for that day.

Booth jumped up running towards Cullen's office. When he reached he Deputy Director's door he didn't eve knock he just barged in.

"Booth what the hell…"

"He has another one" Booth said effectively cutting off what the director was saying.

Somewhat stunned by Booth's announcement. The director asked "What do you mean he has another one?" He knew very well what Booth meant he just needed to hear the words to make the reality set in.

"The guy that killed those women, the same asshole that attacked Bones now has another victim." Booth didn't care that he was shouting. The fact that he was shouting at his boss seemed to have completely left his mind as well. All he knew was that another woman had just been attacked and he had a week to catch the bastard before he killed her.

"Booth if you don't calm down I'll take you off this case faster then you can say suspension." Cullen snapped. That threat quickly sobered the raging Booth. "Okay now that I can see you have better control of yourself you can tell me how you know he has another woman."

Booth took a deep breath. He was still on the borderline of losing his control. "I got the security tapes from the parking garage owner next to the gym. I was just going over them when something caught my eye. Rewinding the tape back I saw a woman in the top corner of the screen. She turned around and was abruptly on the ground gasping for air. It is the same as the other victims." Booth explained.

"Did you get a look at the attacker?"

"No he was obstructed from viewing by a large pickup truck with a dump cover." As soon as he said it an idea popped into Booth's head. It didn't take him long to voice it. "The truck was probably his. That's how he takes his victims away from the scene. He probably has the back of the truck done up so that it is completely dark. Id' even bet that he has some kind of foam padding laid in the back."

"Why would you say that?" Cullen asked.

"Hodgins found some blue fibres on Bones' clothes."

"Makes sense. Alright Booth I want you to take these tapes to your squints. Have them do whatever it is that they do. I'll send a FBI forensics team to the parking garage to get any evidence that still may be there."

Booth nearly jumped towards the door to go about doing what had to be done. Walking back down the hall towards his office he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Angela's number. She picked up just as he reached his door.

"Hello" she answered.

"Where are you?" Booth asked not even telling her who it was that was calling.

"Booth?"

"Yeah. Where are you?" he asked once again.

"Where do you think" she said in an amused tone.

"You're with Bones aren't you." It was more a statement than question. He could almost hear Angela shaking her head at him. "Never mind don't answer that. Listen how fast can you get to the lab?" he asked.

Her attention peeked at this. "Soon I guess but…" she trailed off. Booth knew that she didn't want to leave Brennan alone. The truth was he would like to avoid leaving her alone if at all possible especially since she now remembered her attack.

"You don't want to leave her alone do you?"

She gave him a simple "No."

"Alright how about this, I'll go to the lab fill in the other squints. Then I'll swing by the hospital fill you in and then you can go to the lab and do what has to be done." Booth said.

"I guess that would be fine" she said still confused by what was going on.

"Alright see you in a couple of hours.

Angela hung up her phone turning back to her friend in the hospital bed. The woman had been staring at her during the entire conversation. She didn't have to tell her who was on the phone it was just too obvious.

"So I take it that was Booth." Brennan said looking at Angela as she sat back down in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

_They have to purposely make these things uncomfortable. There is no way a chair is supposed to feel like this. They're probably trying to make sure the visiting hours are actually enforced this way. _Angela thought wryly.

"Yes that was Mr. FBI man himself." She answered smiling.

"I'm also assuming that he found something." Brennan said in a matter of fact tone.

_Leave it to Bren to zero in on the one thing you try to hide from her. _

"Yes he does, but he didn't tell me what it was so don't even think about asking me what it is" she joked lightly trying to perk up the anthropologist's mood.

Brennan nodded giving her a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Angela began to wonder if she would ever see her friend truly smile again. She fought a frown that was trying to form on her face at the grim thought.

* * *

Two hours had nearly passed when Booth arrived at the hospital. When he reached Brennan's hospital room he cracked the door slightly. Catching Angela's gaze he motioned her to come outside the room. In a matter of minutes Angela was standing in front of Booth listening to what he had to tell her about what he had found.

"I was going over the tapes I got from the parking garage owner when I noticed something on them. I saw a woman being attacked, the same as Bones and the other three women. From what I can tell the attack happened today." That simple fact quickly got her attention.

"You mean to tell me this guy has already attacked someone else so soon after Brennan?" she asked a touch of fear in her voice.

"Yeah which means I have one week to find him before he kills someone else. Listen I have only watched a couple of the tapes and hers was the only attack that I have come across so far." He looked up into Angela's dark concerned filled eyes. He knew it would be hard for her if she came across Brennan's attack by herself. "I haven't seen Bones' attack yet. I want you to call me immediately if you find it. Don't watch it by yourself get Hodgins to watch it with you okay." Booth said. "Or better yet stop the tape and wait for me to get there before you watch it."

"Okay Booth, I'll call you the moment I find something, you didn't even have to ask. Just do me one favour." She said pleading to him with her eyes. "Get Brennan to talk about what happened. I know she remembers. She has been too withdrawn not to have remembered something. She needs to get it out Booth. The fear the attack caused will eat her alive. Please find someway to get her to open up. She won't say anything to me but she may just tell you. I want to see the old Brennan again. Not this shell of the woman we all know and love." She was on the verge of tears as she finished what she was saying.

"You know I'll try my best Angela. I want her to talk about it as well. Even though she may hate psychology we both know there is healing in it." Booth said gently squeezing her hand before he turned to go into the room.

"Thanks Booth" Angela said softly walking down the hallway towards the exit wiping away the tears that had collected at the bottoms of her lids.

* * *

Booth gently closed the door behind him thinking that Brennan may have been asleep. Turning back around he looked directly into the pale blue eyes of Temperance.

"Hey Bones. I thought you might have been sleeping." He said placing a smile on his lips.

Here eyes still showed fear at the thought of going back to sleep. "No Booth I think I've slept enough for a while wouldn't you say?" she said giving him a small smile. Once again the gesture didn't reach her eyes.

Sighing Booth knew that Angela was right. He needed to get her to open up about what happened sooner rather than later. It would be the only way she would truly heal and go back to her old self.

Slowly he sat down in the well used chair next to her bed. Looking up into her eyes he asked "How are you Bones?"

"I'm fine Booth really there is no need to worry" she replied automatically. She had been expecting the question as soon as he walked in the door.

"Bones I know you're not okay. I was here when you woke up remembering what happened. You need to talk about it. It is the only way you are going to heal yourself." Booth said as gently as he could.

Brennan looked at him. She wanted to tell him what she had been through she just wasn't sure she would be able to get it all out. Almost as if he had been reading her thoughts he said "Listen Temperance I'm your friend. Friends are meant to be there for you not only when you're happy but when you need them the most. When you need them to reassure you that everything will be okay even if at that moment it seems that everything is going to hell. You need to tell someone what happened to you to help you heal. And yeah I know you hate psychology but face it you are going to have to rely on it this time." His voice was gentle but he still felt that he was being harsh. He prayed he wasn't.

After a few silent moments Booth thought that she wasn't going to say anything that she was just going to sit there and continue to construct a wall around herself. She suddenly did something that Booth wasn't expecting. She broke down and started to cry. Immediately he began to feel guilt about the way he had spoken to her. He was just trying to help her and he ended up making her cry. He was just about to apologize for what he had said tell her that she could forget the whole thing when she began to talk.

"I was… I was leaving the gym" she said shakily. "I heard a noise" she stopped to stifle a sob that was building in her throat. Booth got up off the chair and sat on the bed putting one arm around her shoulder and taking her good hand with his other. He slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth in a soothing gesture.

"It's okay Bones take all the time you need I'm not going anywhere" he said trying to give her all the strength he possessed.

Taking in a shuddering breath she picked up where she left off. "I heard the noise a sec-second time" her voice was laced with small hiccoughs since she was still trying to stop herself from crying. "When I turned I was blinded by a-a-a mist." Her face felt afire once again with just the memory. "I couldn't breath, and I couldn't tell where he was." Her voice was gaining strength though she lost her battle with the tears as they silently fell from her eyes.

"I felt him touch my arm so I reacted instinctively elbowing him in the ribs. I thi-think I may have fractured one." That brought a small smile to Booth's face. _Leave it to Bones. She is blinded and gasping for air and she still manages to break one of her attacker's bones._ "I fought him off for a while. But when he… when he…" she had to stop there as a sob she couldn't keep back escaped her lips.

"Shhh. Its okay Bones let it out." He said urging her to cry since she obviously needed to.

Finding strength in Booths gentle voice she continued. "When he got me on the ground he pulled my arm out of socket so I couldn't fight back as much. He wrapped his hands around… around my throat slamming my head into the ground."

Booth could feel his chest constrict tighter and tighter with every word she said. He knew it was going to be tough to listen to her but he also knew that it would be better for her to let out her feelings on what happened then keeping them in like she had always done.

"The only thing I could do was turn on my side and try to make myself as small a target as possible." She paused wondering on whether or not she should tell him the next part. Finally she decided that she had to tell him. "I could hear my own bones breaking. I didn't know what was worse hearing it or feeling it actually happen." She was crying harder now. "I was so scared Booth. I was so scared that I was never going to get to see Angela, Cam, the guys, or you again. I thought that I was going to become one of those murder girls we so often investigate. I didn't want to die Booth. I didn't want to…" she could no longer hold her emotions back she was sobbing with every ounce of her being. Once the flood gates had opened it was all she could do to remember to breathe between the sobs.

Booth held her tightly as she cried. His own tears were silently sliding down his cheeks and into her soft hair. He felt as if her attacker had done everything to him when she was describing what had happened to her. His heart felt as if someone had put a vice on it and with every heart wrenching sob she emitted they turned the handle making it squeeze his heart tighter. He had to clench his stomach muscles so he wouldn't sob with her. He knew that if he cried like that with her she would become withdrawn again not wanting to make him feel her pain.

"Its okay Bones. You are right here. You're alive and with me. You'll never have to worry about not seeing me or the squint again." The next thing he said was what she had been truly afraid of. "You are not alone, you'll never be alone again, I'm not going to leave you now or ever and I promise you that I, no we will find the bastard that did this and he will pay for what he did to you." He was gently stroking her hair to comfort her.

She was still sobbing but her sobs were a lot less violent than they had been. After about ten minutes Booth could tell that she had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_Alright there you have it the 13 chapter. A little emotional but it had to be done._

_Reviews are more than welcomed lol_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey I'm back among the healthy, well almost anyway at least I don't want to sleep 24/7 anymore. Thank you for all the get well soons I'm sure they helped ;) Oh and BonesDBchippie I'm pretty sure the Chicken soup along with gatorade and the drugs the lovely doctors gave me did the trick hehe. This chapter is short. It's the shortest I've written with the exception of the first. I really didn't want to more than one pov or time period like I normally do with this. Plus I'm still a little loopy from the meds stupid side affects. So with that said enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, just No.

* * *

Chapter 14

She walked towards the water fountain which already had a line up. She had just finished with the bike and now she was ready to head home. Normally she would head to the showers first but today she changed her mind. He knew this because he had been watching her everyday for the past week. She waited patiently for the line to move.

He watched her soft and luscious lips as they mumbled along with the song playing on the ipod in her ears. They were slightly damp after draining her water moments before. His eyes were mesmerised as her tongue gently traced a trail along her bottom lip. His gaze moved downward taking in her slender and elegant fingers tapping the bottle in time with the music. He could tell it was an upbeat song. Sarah always liked dance and pop music.

Following the movement of her left hand he watched as she gently rubbed the back of her neck. He stared at her breast rising and falling with every breath she took. He couldn't wait until she was his again.

She finally reached the fountain. She leaned over slightly angling the bottle so that it would fill faster. Once full she took a quick drink screwed the cap back on and walked off towards the lockers to collect her things. He followed her at a distance so he would not be noticed by her or anyone else. As he waited for her to emerge from the lockers he pretended to look at some of the brochures offered by the gym. One eye on the locker area and one eye on the brochure he suddenly got a troubled feeling run through him.

Turning his attention away from waiting for the object of his desire he looked towards the main entrance. A man roughly the same height as himself had just come in the door. He had dark hair and eyes, what appeared to be a 5 o'clock shadow, and was wearing a dark suit with the flashiest tie he had ever seen. He wasn't scared this man. He knew that he would be taking Sarah home today. No. What worried him was the badge on the man's hip.

Hearing the locker door open he was shaken from the tall brooding cop. He saw that Sarah had emerged and headed to the back stairs leading to the parking garage he knew she had parked in. he slowly walked behind her. Far enough away to keep her from panicking but close enough to catch her if she did and ran.

Silently he reached into his jacket pocket to get the can he had hidden there. He listened to the soft thudding noise her shoes made on the paved garage waiting for the perfect moment to approach her. He tugged his baseball cap down further over his brow. He didn't want to accidentally blind himself after all.

Coming closer to the spot he had picked out earlier he moved closer to her taking his hand with the small can out of his pocket. He waited for her to stop. He knew she would stop. She always stopped besides he had done this with her four other times, although he only counted three times really. That last one had been a mistake. He hadn't been expecting Sarah to fight him like that. It was too bad to. He didn't get to show her what he wanted from her. She had made him so mad that he had just acted on instinct and rage. And then he had heard another voice in the garage and panic had set in.

Ahead of him Sarah stopped. This is what he had been waiting for. As soon as she turned he was ready for her and sprayed her in the face. He watched as she gagged on the mist he had sent in her direction. Her hand clutched at her throat and mouth trying to get her body to take deeper breaths while trying to wipe away the cause of her current trouble with breathing. Slowly she crumpled to the ground gasping for air, her hand trying to wipe off the pepper spray residue but only managing to spread it more. He always felt a thrill shoot up his spine watching her react this way. He was lucky that he managed to get her to collapse so close to his truck. It meant that he didn't have to go far for the plastic ties and drugs he had waiting for him.

Reaching into his glove compartment he took out the previously filled shringe with the tranquilizer. He injected the needle into her arm as she still lay gasping for air. As he waited for the drugs to take affect he tied her hands and feet with the plastic ties, then placed a gag in her mouth just in case she found the energy to scream. When he had finished putting her into the covered dump of his truck he was pleased to note that he had managed to capture her relatively quickly compared to previous times.

He climbed into the driver's side of the cab. He had a feeling it would work out better this time. This time he wouldn't be forced to show her what she would be missing. He knew she was going to appreciate what he had done for her, and everything that he was going to have to do to her later to get her to understand him better. It was her fault that he had to do these things anyway.

Turning the ignition he started thinking about all the fun they were going to have together. Nothing was too good for his Sarah. That's why he had specially designed that place for her. For them. Sarah was his world and he intended on proving it to her this time or however many more times it took to get it right. He wasn't going to let her down. He was going to show her how strong a man he could be for her.

* * *

_Another chapter gone. So there you have a look inside the killer's mind._

_Looking forward to what you think about the guy. And reviews are appreciated as always_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Since you guys waited patiently for about two weeks for me to get better I thought I'd give you chapter 15 earlier than normal. I did replace the a/n that was chapter 14 with and actual chapter in case anyone missed it. That's all I have to say except enjoy and thanks again.

Disclaimer: The overly hyper ball of fur known as Buddy by my bed is mine. Bones is not.

* * *

Chapter 15 

Angela was working on the security tapes when Booth walked into her office. She could tell by the tension in his shoulders and the sadness in his eyes that he had gotten Brennan to tell him something. Her eyes followed his trek to where she sat at the computer screen with the video footage from the attack earlier.

After a short while Angela's concern for her friend's well being outweighed the sadness she saw in the agent's eyes.

"How is she?" she tentatively asked.

Booth's jaw clenched reflexively before he answered. "Terrified, though she won't admit it if you ask her directly."

Angela pushed the issue a little farther. "Did she tell you what happened?"

Booth looked at her. He didn't want to talk about what Brennan had said but he knew that Angela was every bit as worried as he was about her.

"To make a long story short she went through hell being beaten. And if that wasn't enough she felt that everyone was leaving her again, even though technically she would have been the one to have left. So in short she is terrified and heart broken that she could have been alone again. Physically she'll recover but the emotional stress that she suffered will be a lot longer in healing. And right now there is nothing I can do to fix it except hope that time will help her." Booth hadn't realized he was practically shouting at the end of his speech.

Angela gave him a horrified expression at what he had said more than the way he had said it. She couldn't believe that the strong, confident and proud woman she knew as her best friend could be that scared, that vulnerable. She had always seen Brennan as a tough woman even though she knew deep down she was also a deeply caring woman. She had dropped everything she was doing the moment Angela had told her she needed her the year before. Catching her expression Booth ran a hand over his tired face and apologised.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I just can't stand what happened to her. Not to mention the fact that it re-installed the same fear and sadness that she had experienced when she was a kid." Booth let out a frustrated sigh.

Angela nodded before she found the strength to speak again. "Booth you can't tell me that she thinks we'll ever leave her?" she said almost pleading him to tell her no.

"Her rational mind is telling her that we'll never leave, but the part of her that is still that scared little fifteen year old girl is telling her to run for the hills. That it's all about to happen again."

"Booth we can't let her think that. What can we do to help her? There has to be something more than what we're doing now." She said.

"Well for starters we are going to catch the little piece of crap that did this to Bones and made her think like this again. Then I'm going to proceed to make his life a living hell. Whether he is in jail or somehow dies. After that is over I am going to show her that she will never be alone again." Booth finished.

Angela had to suppress a smile at the agent's unknowing and unintentional confession. She would remember to bring it up with Brennan later though. She decided it was time to steer their conversation back towards the case at hand and the tape she was currently working on no matter how much she wanted to help fix her friend's emotional state.

"I've been playing around with the tapes you gave me. I've only just started really but from what I have so far I can tell you that the last attack happened earlier today…"

"I already know that Angela" Booth interrupted.

"Yes, but what you didn't know is that I was able to close in on the guy. His baseball hat somewhat obscures his face but…" she pressed a few keys on the keyboard to bring up the image she was talking about "here he is."

"Yeah I see what you mean about the hat. What about the victim do you think you can get a close enough look at her for us to be able to use the image to positively id her? And what about the other attacks could you do the same for them?"

"Hold on there. I haven't come across the other attacks yet but to answer your question about the victim yes I should be able to do that just give me some time. Hopefully it won't be long before we find another attack on the tapes, as much as I don't want to watch another woman get attacked we will eventually find it if it's here. I've been running two tapes at one time trying to speed up the process. However so far all I have is people parking and a few hours later the same people leaving."

"Hmph"

"You'll be my first call if I find something sweetie. Now what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well I've narrowed down the possible suspects to four guys. The first is Thomas Hayden. He is six two and one hundred and eighty five pounds. He's been with the site since the beginning same as the other suspects. Second is Gerry Switzer, six three and one ninety. Third man on my list of potential suspects is Raymond Johnson, six two and one ninety. He is my personal pick for who could be behind this by the way. The last guy is James Whitehorne and he is the same as the others height and weight are possible match for the attacker."

"So, why Raymond?" Angela asked wondering why Booth felt that this guy was anymore dangerous than the other three.

"Simple. Little Ray has priors for assault on his girlfriend a…" Booth paused long enough to pull out a note book with the woman's name on it. "Miss Mills, dating back to 2005. I figure if he has assaulted her it's not that big of a leap to killing these women."

Angela understood that. She wished she didn't have to but she did. "Okay, so what are you going to do now, interview Sarah?"

"Yeah I'm going to see if I can't track her down. I have the address of her sister in D.C. so I'll probably start there." Booth said turning to leave.

"Alright I'll see you later Booth." Angela said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Booth sat in his SUV outside a small blue and white house in the suburbs. He was double checking that he was at the right address. He hadn't been expecting to see the place looking so abandoned. He had expected a neatly trimmed lawn, nice car in the drive way, and maybe a nice garden, basically a copy of every other home in the area. What he got was a messy lawn, no car, and no movement in the house that he could see. 

Feeling uneasy Booth placed a hand on his gun while he approached the door. Raising his fist he knocked on the wooden door hard. After five minutes with no answer he tried again. This time he didn't wait past one minute before he turned the door knob, which strange as it may have been wasn't locked. Pushing the door open Booth drew his gun preparing for a possible attack.

"Miss Mills" he shouted. "Federal Agent show yourself." There was still no answer. Quickly clearing the room he was in Booth began to go into the other rooms repeating the process, yelling her name and identifying himself. After clearing the bungalow and noticing no one he opened his cell phone to call the bureau.

Reaching his bosses phone he said "I'm going to need a team over to 124 Prescott Street."

"Booth what are you talking about?" Cullen asked somewhat confused by Booth's call.

"The woman I just came to question on Bones' case isn't here. It looks like she hasn't been here in a while. I need a team to come over and process the place for evidence of what might have happened to her."

"Alright I'm sending over a team as we speak. Let me know what you find." Cullen said before he hung up the phone.

Flipping the phone shut Booth noticed a woman across the street staring at him. Walking down the steps of the front porch he headed towards the light haired woman.

"Excuse me Ms. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to Miss Mills?" Booth asked.

"You mean Emily?" she asked a little warily.

"Yes, I was wondering why she wasn't home."

"Emily's been gone for close to three weeks now I guess. Why are you asking? Has she done something wrong?" asked the woman.

"No Miss…" Booth prompted.

"Please call me Myra."

"Alright Myra. I'm looking for Emily to ask her some questions about her sister Sarah and the man she was dating."

"I see" she said with as sad smile. "Emily said she hasn't seen her sister in over four months. I thought she had gone to visit her. She talked about her all the time. It was always Sarah this and Sarah that. I think she kinda felt like more of a mother than a sister to the woman."

Booth nodded. "She didn't happen to mention where Sarah lived did she?"

"No sorry. She said many things about her sister like she was so smart and that if she could just get her away from Ray she'd be able to do wonderful things with her life. I'm not sure what she meant by that. She never once said where she lived. Maybe she didn't know where she lived anymore considering she hasn't spoken to her in months."

"I see. Just one more question Myra. Why hasn't anyone checked in on Emily's house or to see if she was home?" Booth asked curious as to why her disappearance hadn't been reported.

"That's simple. Emily was a quite woman and kept to herself. She didn't talk to anyone else in the neighbourhood besides me. And I had to practically drag her into a conversation. When she did talk it was always about Sarah. So like I said before I just figured that she had gone to visit her sister. I felt no need to contact authorities. I hope nothing happened to her" Myra said now wishing she had checked in on the woman.

"Well I'm going to find that out so don't you worry about it. After all you may be right she may have gone to visit her sister." Booth said offering her a small smile of assurance.

Seeing the crime scene guys show up Booth left Myra on her front step to tell them what he wanted before he headed off the do the other three interviews he had left to do that day.

* * *

It was late when Booth made it back to his office. He didn't care that it was already 10 when he picked up his phone to dial Angela's cell phone. He knew she would still be up anyway. He was about to think that he was going to be kicked to her voice mail when he heard her weary voice. 

"Hello"

"Hey Ange, its me" he said no longer feeling the need to clarify who was on the phone anymore after all the conversations he had had with the artist the last few weeks.

"Booth?" she was a little confused as to why he was calling her so late. "Have you found something?" she asked.

"For starters it wasn't Larry, Curly, or Moe that did it. They all have solid alibis. So that just leaves Raymond. I was just calling to see if you guys had more before I go to get him tomorrow. This has to be done perfectly so that when I bring him in he stays in." Booth said pointedly.

"I got the faces of the two women that were attacked. The woman attacked after Bren, and the one before. I faxed over the photos so you should be able to run them through missing persons" she said.

Booth got up and walked over to the fax machine picking up the two photos Angela had sent. The first was of the woman that was taken today. He stared at the photo for a moment before putting it underneath the second one. He froze when he looked at the second fax. The picture was a little out of focus but there was no question as to who the woman was.

"Holy shit" Booth cursed.

That got Angela's interest. "What is it Booth?" she asked.

He had forgotten that she was still on the phone. He had forgotten that he still had the phone cradled between his shoulder and chin. Not getting an immediate answer Angela repeated her earlier question.

"Damn it Booth what's going on?"

"The second victim, the one that was attacked before Bones, I'm pretty sure it is Sarah Mills sister" he said still staring at the phone.

"What! That means that it has to be Raymond." She said following the same thought process that Booth himself was going through

"Ange I got to go. I have to convince Cullen to let me get a warrant for the little asshole now before it's too late. Especially if we want to save the girl he now has." He stopped thinking about Brennan alone in the hospital. "Ange could you do me a favour?" He asked before letting her go.

"Of course Booth what is it?" she said.

"Go to the hospital with Bones. I don't want her to be alone. Especially after earlier, she needs someone to be there with her whether or not she is willing to admit it." Booth said. He wanted to be at the hospital with her but he wanted to put Raymond away first and possibly inflict some of the pain on him that he had forced on Brennan.

"I'm already here Booth." Angela said.

_I should have known._

"Alright. Listen don't leave her side until I get Raymond and can come check up on her myself. Actually maybe you should get the squints to visit her as well it might help with that problem I mentioned earlier."

Angela gave a small smile at what he said. _I know you love her Booth. Your actions clearly show it. And I know Bren loves you she just in denial and scared. Now if I can only get you both to admit it to the other _she thought. "Sure Booth. I'll see you later then" she said hanging up the phone. She turned to her fitful sleeping friend. _God I hope she not having nightmares again _she knew that she more than likely was no matter how much she hoped otherwise.

* * *

_I'm pretty sure you all can guess what's coming next._

_I'm off tomorrow so I may be able to have the next chapter up by tomorrow night._


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Wow three chapters in three days, there must be a storm or something coming. Well here it is as promised chapter 16 within 24 hours too lol. I apologise ahead of time for any typos but it's 2:30 in the morning and well I haven't checked for them. Thanks for reading as always and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Highlight, cut, paste. I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 16

Booth was speeding down the street. Once he had gotten the go ahead from Cullen he had jumped into his SUV and headed towards Raymond Johnson's house. He wasn't sure what he was going to find when he got there. He wasn't even sure what he was going to do to the man once he saw him.

The car tipped slightly as he turned a corner quickly causing other motorist to curse and wring up their fists. He never gave them a passing thought. All he knew was that this morning he was going to come face to face with Bones' attacker. He wasn't even sure how he felt about it. It had seemed like he had been looking for the guy for over a year when in fact it had only been about two weeks.

Taking another sharp turn Booth headed down the street to Raymond's address. Pulling up in front of a two story house - that would definitely be called a fixer upper - he jumped out of the car. Taking his gun out in a matter of seconds he had the safety off and was running up to the front steps of the house. He knew he should wait for the backup he could hear in the distance but he just couldn't wait any longer. Knowing that that monster was most likely inside the house right at that moment thinking he was safe from retribution set Booth's blood boiling.

Booth tried the handle of the door first. Finding that the door was locked he was quick to step back enough to kick the door in. The door flew open with such force that it rebounded of the walk and closed again. No longer having to worry about the lock anymore Booth pushed open the door yelling "FBI show yourself." Holding his gun out in front of him Booth started looking around the room he was in. The first thing he noticed was a plate on the coffee table along with a glass of beer to his right in the living room. The beer was almost full and the food on the plate was still hot as evident by the rising steam.

_He couldn't have gotten too far_ Booth thought. Taking in his surroundings he could tell that there were only two ways Raymond could have taken. The first was unlikely since it passed right by the front door where Booth was standing. The second was an entrance way at the back of the room that seemed to lead into a dinning area.

Not wasting another second Booth ran through the entrance looking around. There was still no Raymond. Moving forward and toward another doorway he stopped. He could hear a slight scuffing noise coming from his right. Turning Booth saw a leg disappear out of a window. _Come on. A window! You can't be serious. _Retracing his steps through the house Booth ran out the front door and around the side of the building to where he had seen Raymond escape from the window.

Seeing the man trying to jump a high fence in the back yard Booth yelled "Stop or I'll shoot!" Even the threat of having a bullet fired at him didn't stop him. Cursing Booth ran towards the man. Just as he reached the top of the fence Booth grabbed a handful of his shirt jerking him back and slamming him into the ground at the same time. Booth could hear the sharp intake of breath as the man hit the ground.

Landing hard on his back Raymond was somewhat disoriented with the sudden loss of breath and the pain shooting through his side. It didn't stop him from trying to take the agent down though. He kicked his leg out trying to knock Booth to the ground beside him thinking that he might be able to get the upper hand once he had the agent down.

Noticing the attempt Booth delivered a particularly hard kick to the man's ribs, satisfied to hear the guttural scream of pain come from him. _Bones definitely broke one of his ribs _he thought with a smirk. He bent down low so that he could speak into the groaning man's ear.

"How does it feel Raymond, to be the one that's gasping for air?" Booth asked menacingly. He had no sympathy for the man lying in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to beat the living crap out of the man but the part of him that was the trained FBI agent wanted to see him suffer a long time in jail a lot more. There was also the fact that he knew Brennan always sought out the truth and wanted justice, so he was willing to give her that, more than willing really. She deserved it. He also knew that she would want her attacker to be held accountable for those other women he had attacked. The women he had killed.

That thought quickly brought back the memory of the last victim. The one they still hadn't found. The one he was here to save.

"Where is she Raymond?" Booth asked bending over again.

Raymond just looked at him confused by the question.

"The woman you took from the gym parking garage the other day?" There was still no reaction from the panting man. "Where. Is. She." Booth said making sure he heard every word.

Finally catching on to the fact that he was looking for 'Sarah' Raymond smiled sadistically. _I guess he was after my Sarah after all_ he thought.

Booth was just about to demand an answer once again when Raymond spoke.

"You can't have her. Sarah's mine" he stated.

Booth's was grinding his teeth now. "Listen you little shit, just because you abduct a woman it does not mean she is yours. She is a human being with a family that is more than likely worried sick about her. Now where is she?" He was quickly losing his self control. He knew that at any minute he was going to snap if Raymond didn't tell him what he wanted to know.

Booth was about to ask one more time when he heard the voice of someone behind him.

"Hey Booth, you alright man?" an agent asked noticing the death glare Booth was aiming at the man lying on the ground.

"Define alright Tony?" Booth said before he added. "I'm fine." He bent down pulling out his cuffs and flipping Raymond over roughly before cuffing the man's hands behind his back. Pulling the man to his feet Booth held him by the arm and back of his neck. He turned to Tony who had a small smirk on his face at the way Booth was treating the suspect.

"I want that house completely searched. Top to bottom, I don't care if you have to pull it apart board by board I want a thorough job done. Who knows what he could have in there, not to mention the fact that he won't tell me where his last victim is. So I want to make sure everything is searched. Besides we may find more evidence that will link him to the case."

"Sure Booth, we won't miss a thing." Tony assured him.

Booth nodded as he dragged Raymond back to his SUV making sure to 'accidentally' smack his head into the side of the car.

* * *

Back at the office Booth was pacing the floor outside the interrogation room waiting for Cullen to show up. His boss had refused to let Booth do the interrogation alone and told him to wait for him to show up. That had been five minutes ago but it felt like an eternity to Booth. 

Finally seeing the man stroll down the hall Booth stopped pacing and straighten his suit. Cullen approached him looking at him for a moment before he motioned for Booth to go through the door before he went in himself.

Opening the door Booth walked in and stood in front of Raymond. Cullen closed the door behind him then turned to stare at the man that had attacked the woman he found annoying as hell but that was still one of his people. He wanted to make sure that everything went perfectly. There was no way he was going to let this guy get off on a technicality. Walking past Booth Cullen pulled out a chair and gestured for the younger man to sit down.

Not wanting to push his luck and be kicked out of the interrogation all together Booth obeyed.

Cullen could tell that Booth was trying very hard to control himself. He knew what the man was going through. He had gone through the same thing when they had caught the man that was responsible for his daughter's illness, and inevitable death. After he assured himself that Booth wasn't going to do anything rash to jeopardize the case they were trying to build against the guy he sat down ready to start the interrogation.

"Alright Mr. Johnson, we know that you attacked those women. The evidence we've collected from your house and truck told us that much. We have the utility knife you use being tested as we speak. Not to mention the pepper spray and other drugs that we found in your truck. Now what I want from you is for you to tell me where the woman is. She wasn't at your house so you must have taken her somewhere else. Where is she?" Cullen asked. His voice was like that of a man who already knew the answers and was just waiting for them to be confirmed.

Raymond looked up at Cullen keeping one eye on Booth. "Sarah's mine he can't have her." He said.

Cullen looked at him a little confused but not showing it. They knew that the woman he had taken was named Melissa, so why did he call her Sarah. He was starting to understand why Booth had lost his patience with the man. "Raymond her name was Melissa. Now what have you done with her? We will find her eventually. It just makes it better for you if you tell us." Booth gave him an incredulous look.

Raymond snorted. "You clearly have the wrong man if you think I have some woman named Melissa." He said the name in complete disgust. "The only woman I love is Sarah."

_Okay time for a different tactic._ "What about the woman you attacked a couple of weeks ago? The woman you left on the side of the road beaten nearly to death?" Cullen asked. He could see Booth tense beside him at the mention of Dr. Brennan.

Raymond's face turned white before his rage set in turning his face completely red. "Sarah wasn't supposed to fight like that. She never fought like that before. I still don't understand why she fought back. She made me so mad that I didn't get to show her what she meant to me. Sarah knew that I was going to take her to our special place. I don't know why she fought me so hard. At least this time she knew not to fight" he began to mumble a bunch of things that neither Cullen nor Booth understood.

Booth wanted to scream at the man that there was no Sarah, that it was Bones. That he was not going to get away with attacking his partner. Before his anger had a chance to burst he saw Cullen's movement to his left.

Rising Cullen gestured towards the door for Booth to leave with him. Once outside the door he said "Booth this guy clearly thinks that Dr. Brennan was this woman named Sarah."

Booth nodded then let out a frustrated sigh. "I think he believes that all of these women are 'Sarah' sir. But right now I don't care if he thinks there all named Mary Poppins, we just need to find Melissa before it's too late" he said concern for the missing woman showing in his voice along with anger at what had happened to all of the women.

"I agree with you there. Listen I'm going to call in a psychiatrist I know to see if she can't get him to reveal his 'special place' to her. He may just need to be talked to a certain way to get the information." Cullen said. "Why don't you take a break, go tell the squints what we've found. I'm sure they want to know what's going on. There's not much you can do until the shrink arrives anyway."

Booth nodded before leaving the building reluctantly, heading in the direction of the hospital that had practically been his second home these last few weeks.

* * *

_What can I say the dude is nuts._

_Next chapter hopefully up by friday._


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Oops I almost for got that today was friday hehe. Forget what I said before about it being twenty chapters because right now that is clearly not going to happen. Little ideas keep popping into my head about what could happen next. The whole 'Sarah' thing for example was one of them. Anyway here is the next chapter. Thanks as always and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine okay.

* * *

Chapter 17 

Brennan was sitting up in her bed watching the dark haired woman pace back and forth the tiled floor. Cam and the guys had left a few minutes earlier having received a call saying that they were needed at the lab. Angela had also received a call which was probably why she was pacing. Actually she had been pacing all morning, Brennan just wasn't sure why.

Feeling a little uncomfortable with her friend's behaviour Brennan said "Ange…"

She didn't get a chance to finish what she was going to say because at that one word Angela jumped spinning around with a hand held up to her chest. "God Bren, are you trying to give me a heart attack" she said breathlessly.

Brennan gave her a confused look. "You're in my room did you forget I was here?" she meant for it to be a joke but Angela being her perceptive self picked up on the sadness and the small hint of worry in her voice.

"Of course not sweetie, how could I forget my best friend? I'm just worried that's all." _Crap I didn't mean to tell her that._

"What's going on Angela?" Brennan demanded making sure to emphasize Angela's name so that she knew she wasn't going to be brushed aside this time.

Angela was biting a thumb nail contemplating whether or not she should tell Brennan about the fact that Booth went after the guy that attacked her. Tell her that he had caught him but not before he took another woman captive. Whether to tell her that they hadn't yet found the woman he had taken and that he was not going to tell them on the account that the guy was certifiably insane. Basically Angela was wondering how much she could leave out without the inevitable questions that would come from the anthropologist.

Taking in the look that Brennan was giving her, she figured that she wouldn't be able to hide enough. Pulling in a deep breath Angela let out the fact that they had the guy in a rush. "Booth caught the guy that attacked you." Angela mentally prepared for the on coming of questions that she didn't want to but knew she had to answer.

It took a little bit of time for Brennan to catch what Angela had blurted out. "What do you mean Booth caught the guy? I thought you weren't even close to finding him" she said more than a little confused at the situation.

The last she heard they were getting no where on her case. Then again she had been uncharacteristically silent on the subject. It wasn't that she didn't want to know what was going on with her case. She wanted answers as to why this had happened. She just didn't want to have to remember what had happened. The dreams. No the nightmares she had been having did enough of that for her, not to mention the casts, and the constant pain in her left side. Brennan looked at Angela expectantly waiting for her answer.

Hesitantly Angela began to answer the question she was asked. "A while ago we came across more evidence." As she was talking her mind was racing for a way to exclude the fact that other women were involved, that their attacks combined with her own had lead to the attack site, and that they hadn't survived. "From what Hodgins and Zack were able to find we were able to pinpoint the place you were attacked." She stopped. She wasn't sure how much she should tell her.

"I know where I was attacked Angela" Brennan said the memory of the parking structure flashing across her vision. "I just don't know why I was attacked. Or why I'm not dead right now. Or…" her voice broke as the feelings of how she felt during that attack had come rushing back to her. The feeling that everyone was leaving her again, that she was alone. The fact she was going to die and become one of the random bodies she so often examined in her every day life.

Angela was beside the broken woman holding her hand within seconds. She had never seen Brennan this way before. To say she was unsettled by the situation didn't even begin to describe how she felt. It was the first time in her life that she was unsure of what to say. Not wanting to say anything else that would upset her friend Angela held her hand giving it a gentle squeeze to show her that she was not alone. She spoke only when she could see that the gesture was having little effect.

"Bren, you are not alone. You have a number of people who care about you. We are not going to leave you." She sensed that some of her words were sinking into the woman's mind. "Sure we might annoy you to no end some times but hey that's a part of the package. It only proves that we care about you" she finished trying to lighten the dark feelings they both were having.

Brennan was starting to feel a little better at what Angela had said. It was true. No matter what had ever happened to her they were always there for her. She was buried alive, they dug her out. They had helped her deal with finding her mother bones without her having to ask. She couldn't help but make a joke at what Angela had said last though. She wanted to change the mood in the room as well.

"So I guess that means you must really care a lot." A faint smile was tugging at her lips.

Angela was a little surprised at the comment. She hadn't expected the woman to make a joke so soon after her near breakdown, but she didn't question it. "Ouch Bren. Are you trying to say I'm a pain in the ass?" she questioned feigning hurt at the comment while trying to keep the delighted smile off her face at her friend's sudden shift in mood.

It felt so good to joke for once about something so normal that Temperance decided to keep it going. "Only about seventy-five percent of the time." Her smile was firmly in place now.

Angela was staring at her in mock shock. It didn't take long for the smile she was fighting to break through however. "Fine I'll give you that one. I know I can be very annoying when I have to be" she laughed.

They continued their light conversation until they heard a knock on the hospital room door. Turning they saw that it was Booth that was knocking.

"Hi Booth" Angela said knowing that the conversation was about to turn serious again.

"Am I interrupting something? I could hear your laughter in the hall" he said stepping into the room.

"Not really" Brennan replied. "We were just discussing how annoying Angela could be."

Angela turned towards Brennan. "Tell the world why don't you" she said still in that joking manner that they had adopted.

Picking up on their light tone Booth joined in. "I don't think she has to tell the world Angela. I'm pretty sure it's a well known fact that you can be annoying." His smile grew at the indignant look on the artist's face.

"Well I just can't win with the two of you ganging up on me now can I?"

"Guess not" Booth said.

Angela could tell that Booth wanted to talk to Brennan about what was going on with her case. She also knew that as much as she wanted to be there for her friend it would be easier for her if it was only her and Booth.

"I think I'm going to go get some food and see what the guys are up to. Do you want me to bring you back anything?" she asked Brennan before she got up to leave.

"No that's okay Ange. I'll be fine." Brennan said.

"Alright I'll see you later sweetie." Angela said before she walked to the door.

Booth was grateful for Angela's perceptiveness. He knew he had to tell Brennan everything now and he didn't want to have an audience while he did it. However now that he was alone with her he didn't know where to start.

She watched as he paced the floor in front of her just as Angela had done earlier. His thumb and forefinger were pinching his lower lip together as the organized his thoughts. He looked at her, then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed taking her hand in his.

"Bones I have to tell you about what we have on your case." He watched her eyes trying to gage her emotions. Trying to see if she was ready for this or not. "I know I haven't told you anything before but I didn't want to tell you that what we had was nothing. I was waiting until we had something substantial before I told you. If you have any questions or you want me to stop at any time just tell me okay." He watched as she gave him a slight nod.

"First I want you to know that we have the man that attacked you in custody right now and we are waiting for a specialist before we question him further. His name is Raymond Johnson. He was a construction worker at the gym you went to." He felt her tense slightly at mention of the gym. "We got him this morning after we were able to link him to the attacks."

Brennan immediately picked up on the fact that he said 'attacks' instead of attack. "What do you mean by attacks Booth?"

He had known that she would pick up on that as soon as it came out of his mouth. "Johnson attacked three other women before he attacked you." He saw pain well up in her eyes at the fact that there were other women that had experienced the same thing she had. The pain was quickly followed by a flash of anger. In that flash he saw the woman he knew and secretly loved coming back.

"From the evidence we collected from the attacks and the fact that Cam had recognized them from the same gym you went to we were finally able to form a list of suspects. The dust Hodgins found on your clothing linked the attacks to a construction worker." He had no intention of telling her that they had found the utility knife that he had used to cut the other three women's throats.

"We picked him up this morning. The crime guys are still going over his house and truck to see if they can find anything else that can be used as evidence against him." He thought back to when he had kicked the man in the ribs. He unconsciously smiled at Brennan.

She was confused by the smile he was giving her. _Why is he smiling? Everything he is talking about is serious. _"Booth, why are you smiling?"

He hadn't even realized he was smiling. "Just thinking back to when you said that you might have broken one of his ribs." His smile grew at her still confused face. "There was no might about it Bones. You did break one of his ribs."

She still didn't get why this would make him smile.

"It's just that even though you were somewhat incapacitated you still manage to break his rib. I can't help but think what would have happened had you been at your best." The image of Johnson having the crap beat out of him by Brennan was clear in his mind.

Noting that he was not going to say anything else she had to ask him a question that was bothering her about the whole thing. She still didn't know why he attacked her. She needed to know why, everything else, the how, when, and where didn't matter to her right then. She just wanted to know why.

"Did he say why he attacked me?" she asked her voice strong with the need to know.

Booth flinched at her question. How could he tell her that she was singled out because of the way she looked? That she reminded him of his ex-girlfriend. That he thought she was his ex-girlfriend and that he believed if he used force and showed her that he was a strong man that everything would be fine. He pulled in a deep breath before he answered her question. He knew she had to know.

"He believed that you were his ex-girlfriend. Her name was Sarah. Through the whole interview he kept calling you Sarah saying that you weren't supposed to fight him. He said he didn't understand why 'Sarah' was struggling that he just wanted to take her home and show her how much of a man he could be." Booth shuddered at the thought of Brennan going through what those other women went through. He had hated seeing her so beaten that first night in the hospital. He wasn't sure how he would have reacted if she had been tortured and raped for days like the other women had been.

Now she knew why. She wasn't sure she understood it but at least she knew why.

After they had talked about her attack and what was going on investigation wise they had settled into silence for a while. He was sitting on the bed still holding her hand absently moving his thumb back and forth on her smooth skin. As she watched his hand she was brought back to what Angela had said to her earlier. That they were not going to leave her. She briefly wondered if that meant Booth too before she remembered him saying those same words to her the night she remembered what had happened to her.

She looked up into the chocolate eyes of the man sitting on the bed beside her. She could see something in his eyes that she has seen before but had always dismissed. She wasn't quite sure what it was or what it meant but for some reason she knew that he had told her the truth that night. That he wasn't going to leave her.

"So Bones now that we got all that stuff out of the way how about we watch a movie" he said trying to bring them back to a light mood. "I'm pretty sure you could do with a laugh so how about a comedy?" He grinned at her already flicking through the channels to find a comedy.

She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Sure Booth. I don't see why not."

"Ah ha I got it." Booth exclaimed as he turned the volume of the TV up a little more. "I think you'll like this. Just remember it's a movie and it doesn't have to make sense."

An hour and a half later there was a knock on the door that was followed by Angela's entrance into the room. They looked to her when she walked in still holding hands and not realizing it. Angela's smile could have made anyone who didn't know her question her sanity.

"So what have you two been doing while I was gone?" she asked in a suggestive voice.

Brennan turned to her completely missing her tone of voice or ignoring it. "Have you ever seen anything called Monty Python? I have to say it is funny."

Angela was about to say something when Booth's cell phone rang. Taking back his hand Booth reached into his pocket for the phone.

"Booth. What! When? I'll be right there." Hanging up he looked at the confused look on both women's faces. "I have to go. I'll tell you everything when I get back but right know I have to leave." He stated. He leaned down and kissed Brennan's forehead before he hurried out the door. The gesture did not go unnoticed by the artist.

* * *

_Be interesting to see what you think about the ending of this chapter._


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks as always for those that read and those that reviewed. I know leaving with a cliffy was a little mean but I hadn't intended on taking so long to update. I tried to get this up sooner but as I'm sure most know problems with uploading caused delays. Luckily I was finally able to find a way around it. So finally here is chapter 18.

Disclaimer: Once again not mine.

* * *

Chapter 18 

Angela was staring at the auburn haired woman lying in the bed in front of her. Brennan still had that shocked 'what the hell just happened' look stuck on her face which in turned caused Angela's grin to spread a little further. Normally she would have jumped into interrogation mode at what she had just seen but she didn't trust herself to be able to speak properly yet. _You'd think I was the one that got kissed _she mused. Brennan's voice finally broke the quietness that had settled over the room.

"Did he just…" her voice showed her uncertainness towards what had just happened. _No he couldn't have _she thought. _I must have been dreaming. _Seeing the fervent nod and the huge smile on Angela's face convinced her otherwise. _What the hell does that mean? Was he just expressing concern over me or does it mean something more? _

Angela could tell that Brennan was over analyzing what had happened. _Can't she just go with it for once in her life and not over analyze everything? _She let out a frustrated sigh before bringing her friend out of deep thought.

"Brennan" saying her name stopped the anthropologist's internal processing and dissecting just as Angela had hoped. Now that she had her attention Angela went about telling her friend what had happened and what it meant for her and Booth.

"What have I told you all along huh? You and Booth are meant to be…"

Brennan cut her off. "Yes, Angela. I know you always say that but we are just partners and friends." Brennan spouted out her usual spiel even though she knew they were more than just partners. She wasn't as naïve as everyone seemed to think. Sure she didn't generally read people well but Booth was a different story. She knew how to read him like she would herself. She had always known there was an attraction to each other she simply ignored it. As long as she played dumb and kept her mouth shut about the topic she was fine. She had never been good with relationships, everyone that she had she would sabotage so she wouldn't have been connected to deeply. It was easier to keep herself from reliving the pain of losing someone she really cared about that way. She didn't think that she would be able to handle it again, especially if it were Booth that left her.

The sound of Angela's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Bren, Booth kissed you. Sure he kissed you on the forehead but he still kissed you. You do know what that means right." Angela's voice was gradually increasing in pitch.

"Ange don't say it." Brennan warned. "Booth was simply showing the concern he has for me after telling me about Johnson and why he attacked me. I'm sure he was just worrying about how I'm coping with all of this. It is in no way some undying expression of love." She finished. _I hope that convinces her to drop the topic. I'm really not ready to discuss this and definitely not with Angela. _

Angela knew that it was time to leave the subject alone for a while but she would force her friend to talk about it later.

"Fine, I get it, time to change the subject." She said in acquiescence. _I will be getting you to talk about Booth later Bren don't you dare think that I won't. _

* * *

Booth was once again speeding down the highway towards Johnson's house. He was still slightly dazed by what Cullen had called him about. He was making the same turns he had that morning when he rushed to catch Raymond and getting repeat reactions from the other motorist as he had that morning. His mind was working overtime at the fact that the forensic team had found another body. _God I hope it's not Melissa. Please tell me that she still has a chance. _Booth was already feeling guilt at the fact that this body they had recently found was most likely the woman he was supposed to save. 

Slamming on the brakes in front of the shabby house Booth skidded to a stop. Turning of the SUV he jumped out and ran to the back yard to where Agent Harris was waiting.

"What ya got Tony?" Booth asked.

"We were searching the house, liked you asked. We did find something that can only be called a shrine. I mean this thing was creepy. Pictures of this one girl doing everything you could possible imagi…"

"Tony. The body. What do you have on the body?" Booth gruffly asked cutting of the man's rambling.

"Oh right. Sorry about that. Anyway after checking out the house we started to poke around in the back yard looking for anything at all. We found the damnedest thing." Tony said as he guided Booth over to where a large tree shaded most of the back right corner of the fenced in yard. Stopping Tony pointed to an area that was the most shaded.

"What am I supposed to be looking for Tony? I thought you said you had a body." Booth said anger lacing his tone.

"We do. It's down there." Tony said once again gesturing to the shaded area once again.

This time he could tell that something wasn't quite right with what he was seeing. Moving closer he was finally able to tell what was missing from the image before him. The shadows from the tree and the high fence had completely masked the opening from anyone who wasn't looking for it. Booth was staring into the opening of what only could have been an outdoor cellar at one point in time. _This must be Johnson's special place. _

Booth looked back to the other agent. "The body's down there?" Tony nodded "Is it Melissa?" _Please God let him say no. _

"We don't know who it is, that's why we called you. We figured that you would bring in your squints to help us figure it out." Tony replied.

Before the man had even finished Booth had his cell phone in hand dialling a number. After a number of rings he was greeted with a familiar voice.

"Hello.'

" Cam, I need you to come to 24 Wilkshire blvd. Bring Zack and Hodgins with you, we've found another body." The anger, sadness, and guilt were evident in his voice at what had happened once again.

"We'll be there soon Booth" was Cam's reply. She knew better than to ask questions. All that could be done once she arrived on the scene.

* * *

Hanging up the phone Cam grabbed the emergency travel kit she had packed on the bottom shelf of the bookcase in the corner of her office. Picking up her coat she headed off to the platform where she knew she would find the two she was looking for. 

Hodgins was looking at samples taken from Raymond Johnson's truck to see if they matched those found on Brennan's clothing. Zack wasn't too far away from the other man going over case notes.

"Zack…" She was abruptly cut off by Zack.

"Ah." The young man jumped immediately putting his right forefinger in his mouth. Catching the look in Cam's eyes he removed the paper cut finger from his mouth saying "Yes Dr. Saroyan."

"I need you guys to go get your travel kits while I arrange for a truck to meet us out front. Booth needs us to go to the suspect's house to retrieve a body." As Cam walked back down the platform an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach at what they were going to find at Johnson's place.

Upon arriving at the crime scene Booth ushered them into the backyard. Cam expected to see a hole or some sign of a dig somewhere where a body would have been hidden. There was nothing in her line of sight that suggested such a thing though.

"Where's the body Booth?" she asked puzzled.

Booth led her and the other two squints over to the large tree and pointed. The three followed his finger vaguely picking out what he had been trying to show them. "It's an outdoor cellar." He said forestalling any questions that they might have. "The body is down there. No one has been down there since the first guy accidentally fell in. We didn't want to disturb anything that you might need." He finished. They nodded walking closer to the entrance.

"I'll head in first see if there is room for all three of us or if we have to go in separately" Cam said to the two men standing beside her.

Slinging her pack over her shoulder she climbed down into the manmade cellar. Finally inside she looked around to see that luckily they would all be able to fit at once even if they would be crowding each other. She knew that Hodgins would need to take numerous samples and Zack would examine the body.

She was still taking in her surroundings when her eyes had finally fallen on the body. It was lying on some sort of alter as if she were a saint to be praised. She stood in mute shock. Never in her life had she expected to see a dead body displayed on an alter for worship.

Shaking off the creepy feeling she turned and ascended the earthen stairs. Poking her head out of the cellar's opening her eyes searched for Zack and Hodgins. She found them about four feet to her right.

"We'll be able to fit the three off us in there but it will be confining, so I suggest that Hodgins get his samples quickly while we give the body an initial overview." The two men nodded and followed her down the stairs.

Their reaction to seeing the body was pretty much the same as hers, to stare. They were expecting to see the body strung up and brutally beaten, if the files from the other attacks were any indication of what the man was capable of. Quickly recovering from their state of shock at having found the opposite, they settled back into their roles. Hodgins went about collecting what ever it was that he needed.

Cam and Zack moved towards the body laid out on the alter. Taking out a small recorder stored in her pack Cam began a monolog of what was laid out before them. When she was finished she handed the device to Zack waiting for him to add more details of the things he saw to what she had previously recorded.

After a few hours they had finally emerged from the cellar the body had been packed and ready for the truck to transport it to the Jeffersonian.

"Well?" Booth asked as soon as they were up. "What do you know?"

Cam looked at him. She could see the tension in his shoulders along with the amount she could hear lacing his voice. The guilt that this woman could be the one he was supposed to save was eating at him.

"It's not Melissa Stevens. There is too much decomposition for it to be her. Zack estimates that she has been dead between three and four months."

Booth let out a sigh that he still had a chance to find Melissa before it was too late. He felt sorrow for the unknown woman who had lost her life but he couldn't help the feeling that he still had a chance to prevent another from losing hers. _All we have to do is get the suspect to tell us where she is. That'll be real easy I'm sure considering he's a nut. _Booth thought bitterly.

"Any idea as to who it might be?" he asked.

"I know Dr. Brennan and the others don't like to jump to conclusions but if I had to bet right now, my money is on it being the actual Sarah Mills." Cam replied sadly.

Booth nodded in agreement. The woman was no where to be found, that was part of the reason he had went to visit her sister. Only that hadn't went according to plan either, when he had got there he discovered she was also missing and later one of Johnson's victims.

"Are you going to need Angela to do a facial reconstruction?"

"Yes. But not right away. Zack and I still have to do our examinations before the skull is cleaned and ready for her." Cam said.

"I'm going to go back to interrogation then to the hospital. I'll tell Angela when I get there that you'll need her." Booth stalked off to his SUV already planning a rematch with Raymond. He had every intension on getting Raymond to tell him where Melissa was, why he had killed the real Sarah Mills and why he had continued to kill other women that resembled her.

* * *

_The paper cut comment was for you Bellabun. I found it amusing when I read your review so I just had to put it in hehe._

_As for Brennan's reaction well I've always felt it was more fear than naivety that keeps her back._


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Not much to say here except thanks for reviews once again. Here is chapter 19 and if all goes well 20 will be up late friday night. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: It's not mine sadly.

* * *

Chapter 19

Booth marched up the hallway intent on going strait to the interrogation rooms. He was so completely concentrated on what he was going to do once he faced Raymond again that he was unprepared for the voice that interrupted his thoughts.

"Booth!" a deep authoritative voice called out.

Jostled out of his thoughts Booth looked around for the person that had called out his name. Turning to the right he saw Cullen's office door open with the man beckoning him to come inside. Suppressing a groan of frustration Booth stepped inside his boss's office.

"Yes sir?"

"What did you find at the house?" Cullen asked. He knew that there had been a body found at the house but he had no idea as to if it belonged to that of there missing victim.

"The body was found in an outdoor cellar. Cam and the guys are taking it back to the lab to run test to see what they can get." Booth said rapidly. He just wanted to finish his talk with Cullen as quick as possible so he could go to Raymond and force a confession out of him.

"Is it Melissa?" Cullen asked.

"Cam and Zack both say that the body is far too decomposed for it to be her." Booth replied eyeing the door. _Come on I have something I have to do._

"Who do they think it may be then if it's not Melissa?"

_He's never going to let me leave _Booth thought frustratingly. "The squints generally don't like to jump to conclusions but Cam believes, as do I, that it is the body of the actual Sarah Mills. It makes perfect sense since her sister's neighbour said that Emily hadn't seen or heard from her sister in a while." Booth said effectively cutting off Cullen's next question.

"So we still have no clue as to where he is hiding Melissa." Cullen said shaking his head in frustration.

"Has the psychiatrist talked to him yet?" Booth asked.

"I'm waiting for her to…" The knock on Cullen's door effectively stopped him from saying more. He was hoping it was the woman he and Booth were discussing.

"Come in." he yelled through the door.

The door opened to admit a woman in her mid thirties with honey blonde hair, and dark eyes hidden behind pink framed glasses. Dr. Hart took in the two men in the office. She gave Cullen a questioning look regarding Booth's presents and whether or not she should continue on with what she had come to discuss with him.

"He's fine. What did you find out?" Cullen said gesturing her towards the chair in front of his desk.

"Do you want the psychology of it or do you want me to put it into simple terms." The blonde haired woman asked.

Booth was a little shocked by her cavalier attitude towards the two FBI agents. What surprised him more was the chuckle that came from Cullen at the woman's tone. The woman's melodic voice shook his stunned brain back into awareness.

"Well simply put it is that this guy is not going to give up where he is keeping the woman as long as he thinks that she is 'Sarah'. He also seems to believe that the only reason you are keeping him here is that an Agent Booth wants 'Sarah' and sees him as competition."

Cullen had expected the part about him not giving up the hiding place but it still didn't help keep the anger away that was building in him. This man had nearly killed one of his people not to mention three, most likely four other women simply because they looked like his ex-girlfriend.

"What do you suggest Elaine?" Cullen asked.

"You said that the all the other victims were dead except one right?" Booth instinctively tensed at the psychiatrist's words. He really didn't like where she was going with this. He was already trying everything he could to keep Brennan away from the investigation so she wouldn't be hurt more than she already was.

"Yes. Dr. Brennan was the only one of his victims to have survived and that is only because she fought him." He said deciding on leaving out the details. "She can be a very surprising woman." Cullen added as an after thought.

"I believe that if we can convince him that Dr. Brennan is 'Sarah' and that she is no longer in their 'special place' but in fact in the hospital he may just inadvertently tell us where Melissa is." Dr. Hart said.

Booth had heard enough, there was no way he was going to let them use Brennan as bait.

"NO!" Booth yelled. Both Cullen and Dr. Hart stared at Booth surprised by his outburst. Before Cullen could say anything to Booth he had continued ranting.

"There is no way I am going to let you use Bones as bait. Hasn't she been through enough already, let alone forcing her face the man that is responsible for her being in the state she is currently in. I won't allow it. We've got the real Sarah Mills why not use her?"

Cullen's eyebrows had risen when Booth had said he wouldn't allow what Elaine had been suggesting.

"You mean you have the real Sarah here now? Why didn't you say so we could bring her into the interrogation ro…" she started to drift off at the depressing looks on Cullen and Booth faces. "She's dead isn't she." It wasn't really a question more a statement of the obvious.

"Yes that is if the body we recovered this morning is a match to Sarah Mills." Cullen stated.

Sighing in frustration Dr. Hart looked at the man that was pacing back and forth. He was silently raging now that he had momentarily stopped his ranting. Looking back to Cullen she said "I still say that our best bet is to make Raymond think that 'Sarah' is free and if we suggest that she is with this Agent Booth guy he may unintentionally tell us what we want to know."

Cullen opened his mouth to respond to the woman when Booth started shouting again.

"I TOLD YOU NO!"

"BOOTH" Cullen yelled stopping anymore words from leaving his mouth. "No one said that Dr. Brennan actually had to face the man." Cullen was once again stopped from finishing what he was going to say. This time it was Elaine who had cut in. _When did being the Deputy Director of the FBI mean so little _he thought.

"This is Agent Booth?" the doctor asked. She got a nod from both men. She thought what she felt had to be done. She knew that the only way to convince Raymond that Dr. Brennan was in fact 'Sarah' would be to have him see her in the hospital. _Getting him to agree to this is not going to be easy. _Returning to her idea she said "To be honest with you I think she will have to see him." At Booth's darkening eyes she rapidly continued before he went into another rant.

"Raymond won't believe anything we tell him. He already believes we are just here to help Agent Booth get the woman for himself. If he is going to believe that Dr. Brennan is 'Sarah' he is going to have to see her for himself. We can have him handcuffed with his ankles shackled and Agent Booth in the room along with two other agents just to keep Dr. Brennan safe." _I hope that convinces him._

Cullen turned to address Booth trying to get the man to regain his control "Booth we have no other choice. We are going to have to do this in order to save another woman's life. If there were any other way I'd use it instead of making Dr. Brennan go through this again."

"She doesn't even know about the fact that the other women are dead, or that there is another one missing." Booth replied. His voice still had a hard edge to it when he continued. "I'll ask her but if she says no we'll have to find another way. Maybe mentioning what we found in the cellar might help us get Raymond to confess on his own." Deep down he already knew that the body they found wouldn't work. And once he asked Brennan what they wanted her to do she would say yes, especially if it served to save another woman's life. It constantly amazed him at how selfless she could be when it came to helping others find out the truth about what had happened to their loved ones.

* * *

_Hoped you liked it. See ya friday hopefully fingers crossed._


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews. It's late so I'm apologizing before hand for any typos but I wanted to get this up when I said I would. That said night all and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 20

Walking into Brennan's room Booth was greeted by a familiar sight. One woman was fast asleep while the other was flipping through the channels on the television before she turned to him expectantly. Catching her blue eyed gaze Booth's face broke out into a smile while Angela gently stirred in her chair trying to find a more comfortable position in the impossibly uncomfortable chair. Brennan's voice brought his attention back to her.

"How do you do this?" she asked.

Booth looked at her puzzled. _What is she talking about? How do I do this? _As he repeated her question in his head he recalled the fact that he had kissed her earlier. _Oh man how did I forget doing that? I'll tell you how you forgot something so important you were too busy trying to protect her from everything that was going on that you're no longer thinking strait._

Noticing that Booth was not answering her question she elaborated. "Watching this mindless drivel on TV? Half of these shows make no sense. Angela's only been asleep for an hour and I'm so bored and annoyed with it that I don't know what to do with myself."

Realising that Brennan was not asking about what had happened that morning Booth gave an internal sigh of relief. He didn't have any idea of how he would explain why he had done it. _Well I guess I could always tell her the truth but if she's no bringing it up then I guess she's not ready for it yet._

Giving Brennan a cheeky grin Booth said "That's the whole point Bones. For it to be mindless, something you don't have to think about. You can just watch it and let your mind drift." Glancing back at Angela he asked "So what happened to sleeping beauty?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused by the question.

"Angela, Bones. What happened for her to be the one asleep this time instead of you?" He asked once again. He didn't really care as to why Angela had fallen asleep he was simply stalling for time before he had to tell her why he was there.

"Oh. Why couldn't you have said that in the first place? She started yawning hours ago I told her to go home get some rest but she wouldn't listen. I know she couldn't have slept much the night before she was here when I woke up." Brennan said looking at her friend who was softly snoring now.

"I didn't peg her for the snoring type." Booth said in a soft chuckle. He turned back to his partner. The look she was giving him was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"Why did you leave earlier Booth? What did you find out?" she asked

_I guess I can't stall any longer now_ Booth thought. He knew that once he told her why he left he would have to tell her what Cullen and that damn psychiatrist wanted her to do. Sighing he began giving her an answer.

"They found a body in Raymond's back yard." He searched Brennan's eyes to see how she was handling what he had just told her. The only thing he could see was a blank expression on her face.

"Cam believes it to be the body of the woman you were mistaken for Sarah Mills. Once they finish the autopsy we'll know for sure but I tend to believe that it's her. It explains why we haven't been able to locate her." Booth finished.

"You'll let me know if it actually is her right?" she asked still seeking out answers.

"Of course Bo..." Booth was cut off mid sentence by a loud thud and a high pitched scream.

"Ahhh."

Two heads turned towards the now wide awake artist who was currently raising herself up off the floor, one hand rubbing the hip she had smacked into the hard tiled floor. Groaning Angela stood up giving the two smirking individuals a glare.

Brennan was able to stopped long enough to ask "Are you okay Ange?" before she let out small laugh.

"That was not funny." Angela moaned. "I'm not going to be able to sit for the rest of the day now."

Booth couldn't stop his laughter. Seeing Angela on the floor with a look of shock at how she ended up there rubbing her hip was too much. The more he tried to suppress it the more he laughed causing the already annoyed artist to grow angry.

Catching the dangerous gleam in Angela's eyes Brennan addressed Booth.

"Booth I think that's enough. If you continue laughing she might kick you."

Finally getting some of his laughter under control Booth said "Sorry Ange, it's just… I think the stress from work was getting to me and seeing you…" he paused to try and swallow the guffaw that was climbing up his throat. "Seeing you fall and your expression after just set off something that I couldn't control."

Knowing the amount of stress that Booth had been under the last few weeks Angela decided to cut him some slack.

"It's okay Booth. Glad I could lighten up your day. The truth is I probably would have had the same reaction if it were you instead of me" she said giving him a small smile now that some of the pain had been worked out by her hand. "Just remember next time it won't be so easy." He nodded accepting the light threat.

"So now that you're up I thought you might like to know that Cam is going to need you at the lab soon." At the confused look he received he continued on. "That call I got this morning was from Cullen, another body was found and Cam is going to need you to create a face for the body."

Brennan immediately picked up on the 'another body' part in what Booth had just said.

"What do you mean by another body Booth? I thought you said that there was only one body." She said giving him a 'don't you dare lie to me just to protect me' look.

_Leave it to Bones to pick up on that. I've got to be more careful about what I say and do around her. _Sighing Booth grudgingly answered her question. "Remember that I told you that Raymond had attacked three women before you?" At her nod he continued. "What I didn't tell you was that he killed all three of those women." _I'll be damned if I'm going to tell her that he raped them too. _"You were the only one to have survived an attack by him." Booth told her waiting for her reaction.

Angela stood off to the side watching the two of them. She could see the deep concern for Brennan in Booth's eyes and in the tone of voice he was using. Looking back to Brennan she could see the fear of what could have happen to her rise up before it was replaced by anger at the death of four women by this man. Sensing that Booth would rather be alone with Bren to better explain everything that was going on with the case, she picked up her purse to leave.

Turning to the two she said "I'm going to go see if Cam is ready for me. I'll be back later sweetie." Giving them a small smile she walked out the door.

Now that they were alone Booth wasn't sure how to begin to ask her what he was supposed to ask her. He knew that Cullen expected an answer soon but he did not want to have to put her through facing the psycho that had attacked her. He looked up into her deep blue eyes for some sign that she was ready to hear what he had to say.

"Why don't you tell me everything Booth? Don't hide anything back because you think I can't handle it. I'll let you know if I want you to stop." Brennan said trying to convince him of the fact that she could handle anything he could possibly tell her.

Booth could tell that she was somewhat apprehensive to hear about it but the desperate need to know that filled her eyes is what convinced him to tell her everything.

After about forty-five minutes or so Booth had finally come to the point where he had to ask her if she was willing to face the man that had attacked her pretending to be the woman he thought she was in the first place. Booth stared at her hand in his own trying to build his courage to ask her. After five minutes of internally struggling with himself he looked up ready to do what the Deputy Director had asked him to.

"Bones there is something else I need to talk to you about." Booth said rubbing small circles onto her soft skin.

Brennan was taken off guard by his gentle and nervous tone. _Okay breathe Temperance. You don't know what he's wants to talk about. Ignoring the kiss has worked so far maybe there is something else about the case that he has to discuss with you. Yeah that has to be it. If it's not you'll just have to deal with it and stop hiding. _That last thought had really surprised her.

"You can tell me anything Booth" she said gently squeezing his hand as she patiently waited for what ever it was Booth was going to say.

"Raymond attacked another woman after he attacked you. We have no idea where he is keeping her. I have to ask… Well Cullen wants me to… He and that damn psychiatrist…" Booth let out a frustrated sigh as his words turned to babbling. He ran his free hand across his face before he tried to form a more coherent sentence. "Cullen asked me to ask if you would be willing to see Raymond and convince him that you are 'Sarah' in an attempt to get him to tell us where he is keeping the other woman." He blurted out. Then chancing a glance at her face to see how she was taking in the request.

_Thank God it's not about the kiss _was her first thought which was quickly followed by a small amount of sadness that he hadn't brought it up. _Why would I feel sadness? _Pushing those questions aside for the moment she allowed her brain to finally register what Booth had asked of her. As her emotions started to come to the surface she pushed them back trying to rationalize the situation. Did she want to face the man that attacked her? No. Maybe. Yes. But if she faced him she wanted to do it without the casts and fit enough to show him what she could actually do if she weren't sprayed with pepper spray this time. The thought of being able to help another woman survive being attacked by this creep appealed to her as well. She knew it would be hard for her to face him but if Booth were there with her it wouldn't be as hard.

"Would you be there with me?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll be right here with you along with two other agents and he will be cuffed and shackled." He was rubbing his thumb across her hand again in a comforting motion. "You don't have to do this Bones. I already told Cullen that if you said no we would use the body we found today to try and force some kind of confession out of him." Booth added. He didn't much like the idea of Brennan and Raymond being in the same room.

She was touched by his obvious concern about her and the fact that he would find another way if he had to. "No Booth if I can help you find this woman than I have to. Besides if you're there with me I'll be fine" she said leaving her answer open for interpretation.

Booth gave her a worried smile but respected what her decision was. He had been expecting this answer from her anyway. _If he tries to lay one finger on her I'll kill him._

_

* * *

Not sure when the next update will be but hopefully it won't be too long._


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay so this is not the chapter I had intended to write. I had meant to write the interrogation with Brennan and Raymond but well this came out instead but I like it and it brings Booth and Brennan closer together. The interrogation will be the next chapter. Thanks once again to those who reviewed it really does help. This might be a little emotional. Not much furter to go now. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: Once again say it with me I do not own Bones.

* * *

Chapter 21

Booth lay in bed with one arm over his eyes. It had been the first time he had slept in his own bed since Cullen had called him that night his world had almost come crashing down. He had wanted to stay at the hospital with Brennan like he had done every other night but she had insisted. No she had demanded that he go home and get some rest saying tomorrow was a big day for them.

He had finally given into her wishes reluctantly and went home. So now he laid there unable to sleep without her being close to him. He had grown used to being near her when he slept. Now that he was alone he was continuously going over what could possibly happen tomorrow in interrogation with Raymond and Brennan. Booth still couldn't believe her willingness to face the man. She had told him that if she were going to face him she wanted it to be in the FBI interrogation rooms. She said that if she was going to face him she was not going to do it lying in a hospital bed looking like a broken woman.

Booth rolled over onto his side punching the pillow into something he would find more comfortable. Letting out a deep sigh and closing his eyes his mind once again raced back to the events of the day. The body they had found was indeed Sarah Mills. Zack said she had died as a result of blunt force trauma to the back of her head. She had never seen it coming. Booth's mind then took a turn towards the conversation he had with Cullen and the psychiatrist that was responsible for what was going to happen tomorrow afternoon.

Groaning in frustration Booth rolled onto his back opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight. He was to overcome with worry for his partner to allow his body to sleep. Thinking of her he threw the covers off and began getting dressed so he could go back to the hospital no matter how much it might make her mad. Quickly checking that he had everything Booth grabbed his keys off the coffee table and rushed out the door.

* * *

At the hospital Brennan was going through a similar experience. She just couldn't fall asleep no matter how much she willed it. _What's the matter with me it. I'm just going to sleep. I need to rest for tomorrow._ It suddenly occurred to her that every other time she had been able to fall asleep in the depressing room Booth or Angela had been there, with her with the exception of that first week when she was unconscious. Now that she was alone she just couldn't find the peace her mind needed to drift off into that blissful oblivion, although lately for her it wasn't blissful, her sleep had been laden with nightmares. 

Her dreams were filled with images from her attack or variations of what else could have happened that night. As much as she didn't want to admit it even to herself, Temperance Brennan was afraid to go to sleep without someone there with her. _This is ridiculous. I'm a grown woman I shouldn't be afraid of falling asleep. _She absently brought her hand up to wipe away a silent tear that has slipped out of the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek. Letting her hand fall back on the bed she stared at the ceiling trying to think of anything but the images that would assault her when she finally fell asleep.

She wasn't used to feeling this way, helpless and scared. She prided herself on being able to take care of herself, of being strong in a crisis, and above all always being able to use her rational mind to keep her in control of whatever situation she happened to be facing. However after what had happened to her, Brennan's rational mind was currently taking a back seat to the overwhelming emotions that were swirling around inside her. It was as if she had lost a part of herself that night. Her hand once again reached up to wipe away the tears that were freely sliding down her smooth cheeks.

Hearing the door open Brennan jumped momentarily forgetting her ribs. Sucking in a sharp breath at the sudden reminder see turned her eyes towards the door. She had been expecting to see a nurse or the doctor coming to check on her. It seemed as if someone was always checking in on her. _Why do they do that anyway? They tell you need rest but they continually poke at you so that you can't actually rest. It just makes no sense. _As the door crept open more she saw the familiar shape of her partner sneaking in the door. _Boot., No matter what happens he is always there for me, even when I tell him to go _she thought. In the darkness he couldn't tell that she was awake or that a smile of relief and happiness at seeing him had slid over her face.

"Booth what are you doing here?" Brennan asked her voice shaky from the silent tears she was shedding.

Booth jumped at the sound of her voice he had thought she would be asleep. Hearing the unsteadiness in her voice concern overtook him and he forgot that she had just caught him sneaking into her room.

"Bones, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked turning on the light next to the door. As soon as the lights came on he could see that she had been crying and still was. Letting the door shut behind him he rushed to her. "Hey what's the matter? Are you in pain? Do you want me to get the doctor? You name it Bones and I'll do whatever you want" he told her sincerely.

"I'm fine Booth." Brennan stated unconvincingly.

"No you're not. You've been crying, you're still crying. It's okay to cry just tell me what is wrong and maybe I can help." He offered.

_How can I tell him I'm afraid? How can I tell him that every time I close my eyes I'm right back in that garage or on the side of the road dying? That I'm afraid to fall asleep, and that I'm terrified of being by myself. _Tears still leaking from her eyes she stared up into his dark eyes. She couldn't help but feel calmed just by his comforting gaze. He was helping her even if he didn't know it. Just by being there he was already alleviating the fear that was consuming her.

As she was about to wipe away her tears Booth reached out with his hands cradling her face while wiping away the wetness with his thumbs. He could tell that she was relaxing by having him in the room with her. It just disturbed him that she had been crying and he didn't know why. _I wish she would just tell me. I know she would feel better if she told me what was wrong. _He continued stroking her face softly waiting for her to answer his question. He had meant everything he had said. If there was anything that she needed he would get it for her no matter the cost.

She was feeling safer than she had felt in the last few hours when no one was with her. _I always feel safer when Booth is near me _she thought. Staring into his chocolate eyes she saw his genuine concern for her well being. That combined with the comforting touch of his hands on her face Brennan was finally able to find the courage to tell Booth what was wrong.

"I'm scared" her voice was small at the simple declaration.

If it wasn't for the fact that Booth was only a few inches away from her he wouldn't have heard what she had said. _This is probably the hardest thing she has ever had to say to anyone _Booth thought. Gazing into her baby blue eyes Booth could see the fear she was talking about. When he removed his hands from her face to hold her hand he was surprised by her reaching for him first.

She clutched his hand for reassurance, and then began to tell Booth everything. Brennan believed in him and his ability to make her feel better when nobody else could.

"I'm not used to this Booth. I'm not used to feeling this scared"

"Bones…" he was about to tell her she didn't have to do this when she cut him off.

"No Booth. I have to do this. If I don't do say what is wrong now I'll never do it" she said looking into his eyes. Getting his nod of agreement she continued. "I'm afraid to…" she paused to take in a breath to gather her quickly fleeing courage. "I'm afraid to sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see… I see myself on the side of that road barely alive. I-I can hear the sounds around me fading." Her voice had grown shaky with the force of the emotions welling up in her.

Booth continued to remain silent but was squeezing her hand lending her his strength.

"I know was close to dying Booth. I-I felt it. If those paramedics hadn't been there I would have di-died then." She took a shaky breath at what she had just admitted. "Every time I fall asleep it's the same feeling, the feeling of emptiness slipping over me. If I do manage to get fall asleep I have nightmares about the attack, or about being alone. I'm not sure which dreams are worse."

Understanding crossed Booth's eyes as he continued looking at her. He now understood what it must have been like for her when she was a kid. "Bones" was all he could manage to whisper at the weight of her confession.

Not hearing what Booth had said she continued on. Now that she had started it was as if someone had pulled a plug on a drain. "I'm fine if you or Angela is here. I know that neither one of you will let anything happen to me. I know I'm safe with you. I can sleep without worrying about not waking up. It's just the nightmares I have to deal with then." She looked down at their intertwined hands noticing how much larger his was compared to hers. She pulled in another deep breath she knew what to expect once she told Booth her next fear.

"I'm afraid to face him."

Booth couldn't hold back any longer. "You don't have to face him Bones. We'll, I'll find another way." The emotion in his voice was thick with worry for her

_Just as I expected, always the protector _she thought. "I have to do this Booth. Not only do I have to do this to help find that missing woman if I don't face him I'm afraid that I'll have lost an important part of myself. I _need_ to go through with the interview to get it back so I can feel more like myself instead of the helpless and scared woman I currently feel like" she said hoping he would understand. Tears were still running down her cheeks but her voice had been strong with determination at what she had to do.

Booth reached up with his free hand once again brushing away her tears. "I understand Bones. I'll be there with you every step of the way." he said softly.

"Thank you Booth" she said giving him a small smile. She shifted awkwardly in the bed and gestured for Booth to lie next to her. "Would you stay with me?" she asked. "I'm afraid of being alone right now."

"Of course Bones. You don't even have to ask. I came back here because I couldn't sleep I thought you'd be mad after telling me to go home" he said giving her a mischievous grin.

"Ah well I'll let it slid this time. But next time you better listen to me" she said jokingly. Shifting as much as her body and casts allowed her, she made some room for Booth to lie down.

Cautiously Booth moved next to her. He lay with one of his legs bent over the side of the bed with his foot bracing his weight on the floor so he wouldn't fall. His left hand was still holding her right and her head was now resting on his shoulder. After lying there for a while softly caressing her hand he could tell that she still wasn't asleep yet so he decided to ask her another question.

"Hey Bones?"

"Yeah" she replied.

"What do you think Angela would say if she saw us like this?" he jokingly asked a smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the image in his mind of a deliriously happy artist. Brennan glanced up at Booth a smile matching the one on his face.

"I'm sure a lot of things that neither of us would want to know" she laughed softly.

The sound was music to Booth's ears. That was what he had wanted for her to fall asleep with a smile on her face and not remembering the fears she had just told him about.

* * *

_Wow 21 chapters already I'm surprised at myself I tend to be a bit of a procrastinator. _

_Reviews are appreciated._


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again. Sorry it took so long to get this up but well real life and all. Plus my wrist is kinda shagged up so typing a lot is painful. Who knew you could get Carpal Tunnel at 23. Oh Well. Probably only another 3 maybe 4 chapters left. Hope you Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? Fine it's not mine. There happy.

* * *

Chapter 22

Brennan watched through the mirrored glass as Dr. Hart talked with Raymond Johnson. An agent was to the left of her serving as bodyguard in case anything went wrong. The man was smirking at the psychiatrist's attempts to get him to tell her where 'Sarah' was. He may have been certifiably insane but he did know enough to keep his mouth shut. Or maybe it was just part of his paranoia when it came to 'Sarah'.

"Mr. Johnson we know that the woman you have is not Sarah Mills." The doctor stated in a tone that suggested she was talking to a child instead of a grown adult. She was encouraging him to tell her the truth about the missing woman.

Brennan saw his smirk slide a little in confusion at Elaine's words. Since he was still not saying anything Dr. Hart spoke once again trying to convince him of the fact that Melissa was not Sarah.

"The woman you took Raymond, her name was Melissa Stevens."

Anger flashed across his eyes at the doctor's blunt statement. He didn't get time to process what the psychiatrist had told him or hat she meant before she was speaking again.

"I know that it would be easy to get her confused with Sarah. They do look alike, the same hair, facial structure, height and weight but the fact is that you have the wrong girl Raymond."

The anger in his eyes was growing. Of course he didn't have the wrong girl. He loved Sarah. How did this woman think that he could possibly mistake her for someone else? Raymond smiled once again. _She's just trying to trick me _he thought._ She knows I have Sarah. That we are happy together and that we'll be together soon. She just wants me to tell her where she is so that she can take her away from me. They all just want to take her away from me first Sarah's sister, then the FBI man, and now her. Why doesn't anyone want us to be happy?_

"I know you don't have Sarah, Raymond" she paused letting her statement set in. " Because Sarah is right out side that door with Agent Booth." She told him flatly.

The smile that had had a firm hold on his face seconds ago was turned in to a murderous glare aimed directly at the doctor. "You're lying." He said in a voice to match the look he was giving her. "Sarah would never leave our home. She will wait for me. She always waits for me." He said adamantly.

"Not this time" muttered the FBI body guard.

Raymond bared his teeth in a sadistic smile. "If you're telling the truth why don't you bring her in here, I'm sure Sarah would want to see me" he said believing he was calling their bluff.

Booth placed a hand on Brennan's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"That's our cue Bones. Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked one last time. Brennan gave him a resolute nod as she steeled herself against what she was about to face.

Booth took hold of the handles on the wheelchair and carefully guided her towards the adjacent room. He took a deep breath hesitating slightly before he opened the door marked Interrogation Room B.

The sound of the door opening stopped Raymond's gloating smirk. Turning he was in shock as 'Sarah' was brought into the room by that man. That man who was trying to take her away from him. The anger he was feeling towards the agent was quickly building into a raging inferno.

"What's he doing here?" he asked his voice dripping with hatred as he pointed at Booth.

"Agent Booth is just making sure that she is protected." Dr. Hart explained gently.

"IT'S MY JOB TO PROTECT HER. MINE." He yelled before turning a lethal glare on Booth.

Booth's hands tightened around the handles of the wheelchair turning his knuckles white at Raymond's outburst.

"Raymond if you do not calm down we will take her away." Dr. Hart cut in. "We did not have to bring her here. We are simply being nice."

Panic shot through his body at the idea that Sarah would be taken away from him. Not wanting her to leave Raymond nodded to the psychiatrist saying he would behave himself.

"That's good Raymond. Now is there anything you want to tell us or Sarah?" she asked hopeful that he would say something that would give away Melissa's position.

He completely ignored the woman across the table from him locking his gaze on Brennan.

"Sarah I've missed you so much." He said in a sickly sweet voice that only served to give Brennan chills as she remembered his voice cursing her as he had repeatedly kicked her.

"I would have been home soon. You didn't have to leave. In fact you shouldn't have left." He told her in a reproachful voice.

Taking a deep breath Brennan prepared herself for the lie she was about to tell. It took longer than she had expected it would. The only thing she seemed able to focus on was the fact that the man sitting in front of her was responsible for her numerous broken bones and her fear. She was overcome by emotion. Brennan wanted nothing more than to reach across that table and inflict the same kind of pain on him that he had inflicted upon her. Finally getting control of her emotions she lied as she answered his unasked question.

"I missed you too Raymond." Her voice was low, almost a whisper.

Raymond smile grew at her words. "You should have stayed at home Sarah" he repeated in an almost kind but authoritative voice.

Biting her tongue at the remark she almost let out Brennan instead told him what he wanted to hear.

"I know, but I wanted to see you." She cringed at saying these words. Brennan wasn't sure how much more she could say. She was extremely uncomfortable being in the same room with the man, let alone telling him that she missed him and wanted to see him when all she wanted to do was ask why he had done it.

Finally taking in the fact that 'Sarah' was in a wheelchair and wearing a number of casts Raymond frowned.

"Sarah what happened to you? Were you in some kind of an accident?" he asked truly puzzled by Brennan's current state.

Brennan stared at him disbelievingly. This time she couldn't hold back she was going to say what she wanted to say, what she needed to say.

"You did this to me you bastard." Her voice rose in righteous anger at the end and rose as she continued. "You sprayed me in the face with mace. Then you proceeded to beat me. I heard every bone break before I loss consciousness. When I woke I was left on the side of the road for dead. DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION? WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS CLOSE ENOUGH TO DEAD THAT YOU COULD JUST DUMP ME SOMEWHERE AND LET NATURE TAKE IT'S COURSE?" she yelled. She had never been this angry before in her life.

Everyone stared at her for a moment. The psychiatrist thought for sure that she had just blown everything. Booth looked at her a little shocked by her emotional outburst. She had always used rationality to rule her life but this time she let her emotions rule. Raymond stared at her for a moment before rising from his seat.

"You wonder why I do the things I do to you? You wonder why I hit you. This is why. You're a disrespectful whore. That's why I tie you up. That's why I chain you to the wall and beat you. Otherwise you'd run off again." He stated giving her a murderous glare. "You left the home I created for you once. The home I bought for you. And you treat me like this. You run into the arms of the first man you see. After everything I gave you and would have given you. You're gonna pay for everything you have ever done or made me do you little bitch" his voice was a murderous rage as he advanced towards her his hand stretched out to grab hold of her throat.

He never got a chance to move more than a foot before Booth had him by the throat slamming him up against the wall cutting off his air supply. His other arm was across his chest effectively pinning him to the wall. He knew he should release the hand squeezing Raymond's throat but the rage he was feeling towards the man was overtaking him. The strange thing was that no one was trying to stop him.

"BOOTH!" Brennan yelled over and over. Finally after the fourth time her voice reached him and he released his hold causing the man in front of him to gasp and cough for air as he collapsed to the floor.

"Agent Booth I think it would be best if you left now." Dr. Hart said. She was looking at him nervously.

He wondered if he had scared her in some way or if she was now judging his mental state.

Taking hold of Brennan chair he wheeled her out in front of him. He kept going until they were inside his office. Closing the door behind him he went around the chair to face her.

"Are you okay Bones?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine Booth. But I think I may have just cost Melissa her life" she said staring down at her hands.

Booth heard something in her voice he never expected to her before in his entire life. Defeat. There was no way he was going to walk away from this letting her think that she had failed because of a crazy man.

"Temperance, you did not cost us the case."

She looked up at him her eyes full of doubt and unshed tears.

"He kept saying that you should have stayed home." Booth explained. "He may not have given us a map and pointed out where he had her but he did let us know that it is a place he considers home at one time." She nodded at what he was saying. "Besides your outburst got him to tell us it was a house that he bought for her. Now we just have to search through his holdings and see where they lead us." He said staring into her liquid blue eyes.

"Don't worry Bones we're going to find her just like we always do."

"You may want to check Sarah Mills' holdings too" she said giving him a small smile. He looked confused so she elaborated. "That man no doubt believed that everything that she had was his. The way he was talking to me proved that. So it's logical that the place you are looking for may actually belong to Sarah."

Booth stared at her in disbelief. _Bones. My Bones is using psychology._

"I may not like psychology Booth but I do understand how it applies to this situation" she said reading his mind.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched her. _Will wonders never cease?_ _Just when I think I have her figured out she throws me a curve ball. _

"Bones you're a genius. I'll have a bunch of agents start checking their holdings so it will go faster." He said enthusiastically. Before rational thought could stop him he placed both hands on the sides of her face and leaned in brushing his lips across hers.

Brennan's eyes widened in shock at the feeling of Booth's lips lightly brushed against hers. The kiss on the forehead she could ignore but this. This she knew she couldn't ignore no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

_I know weird place to leave off. But hey it's 4am I have to work tomorrow._

_Reviews are welcomed._


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for the reviews yet again. I tried to have this up earlier today but well my sister has been annoying me to do something with her and I just couldn't hide any longer. I'm sure any of you with siblings can understand that. Um I'm not sure what to say about this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer: I'm just going to stick wtih the usual. It's not mine people no matter how much I'd like it to be.

* * *

Chapter 23 

When the reality of what he was doing came to him Booth stepped away from her.

"Bones I-I-I…"

Suddenly the door burst open to admit a very pissed off Deputy Director Cullen.

"Booth what the hell just happened? Elaine just told me that you nearly killed Johnson. What the **hell** were you thinking?" Cullen demanded.

All Booth could do was stand in complete muteness at what his boss had just said. He wasn't even sure where to begin. Seeing his obvious inability to form a sentence Brennan, who was now over her initial shock from the kiss, jumped in to explain what had happened.

"I kind of pissed Raymond off." She stated bluntly.

Turning Cullen was just now realizing that she was there in the room with them. His glare softened some when he looked at the doctor. This was the first time he had seen her since she had been attacked. He had thought it would have been awkward if he showed up to visit her in the hospital.

"How are you feeling Dr. Brennan?" he asked his voice soft.

She glanced up at him surprised by the genuine concern she saw on his face.

"I'm doing better." She answered before turning back to his earlier question that had been directed at Booth. "This wasn't Booth's fault sir. I couldn't contain my emotions and caused Raymond to become angry. Booth was only trying to protect me when Johnson came at me" she said starting the director in the eye challenging him to say anything that might question the truth of her statement.

_I'm going to have to have a little talk with that sister of mine _Cullen thought. _She can't just come into my office and tell me that one of my agents nearly killed a suspect without telling me that he was protecting his partner's life. _Now understanding the situation more fully Cullen decided to turn his questions towards what they could have possibly have found out from the interview.

"At least tell me you got something from the guy." Cullen said turning his attention back to Booth.

"He kept saying things about their home, so it makes sense that he would have her held in a house. I'm going to put agents on looking through his holdings and Sarah Mills holdings as well. Dr. Brennan said that since this guy is so controlling he would see anything that was her as being his." Booth answered finally regaining his ability to speak again.

"Good you get on that right away Booth." Glancing at Brennan he added "I think you should take Dr. Brennan back to the hospital and then hurry back to start this. I have to go have a chat with my sister." He said turning to leave the room.

"Sister, sir?" Booth asked confused.

"Dr. Hart" he explained.

Booth stared at the open doorway where his boss had just left. _Explains her attitude when I met her earlier then _he thought.

"I thought he didn't like me." Brennan said staring at the door Cullen had just walked out of. Booth started chuckling.

"Bones when you were first attacked Cullen said 'she may be a pain in the ass but she is one of us.' He even called you one of his people earlier. I think he likes you more than he is willing to admit." Booth said still somewhat amused.

Brennan could help the small smile that graced her lips at the idea. However now that the distraction was gone she couldn't help but think what had happened before Cullen had stormed in on them.

"Booth, about what happened before" she started.

Booth looked into her crystal blue eyes. He knew that they had to talk about what had happened, but right now he had to do what his boss had told him to do, no matter how much he wanted to sit down and finally tell Brennan how he felt.

"Bones, I want to talk about this more than anything right now but if I don't do as Cullen asked he'll skin me alive" he said hoping that she could see the truth in his statement.

Her eyes widen when he had said Cullen would skin him. _Why would he want to do that?_ Before she could voice her question Booth's voice had invaded her ears again.

"It's an expression Bones. It means that he'll be extremely pissed." Booth clarified.

"Oh." She said understanding showing on her face.

"But when this whole thing is over we need to have a serious talk about everything" Booth told her seriously.

Brennan nodded her head in agreement at what he had said. _He's right. We can't keep doing this dance forever _she thought. No matter how terrified of the idea she was she knew that they had to address the things that had changed in their friendship and partnership. But secretly she was glad that they had to put it off for the time being it would give her a chance to figure out what she really wanted from him.

* * *

Brennan was back in her hospital room, she had tried to convince the doctor that she was fine to go home by herself; she had been out of the hospital and was fine. Okay, Booth had been with her and her attacker had tried to attack her again but nothing happened so she could go home she reasoned.Dr. Louis looked at her sceptically before telling her that she hadn't healed enough to his liking to let her go home, maybe in a week he had added. So now she was lying back in the small bed, in the pristinely white room once again. She was staring at her hands that rested in her lap. One wrapped in a white plaster cast the other gently tracing the edge of the blanket lying across her lap. 

She was still deep in thought when Angela came in. Angela studied her friend's expression for a moment before letting Brennan know she was there. Her eyes were staring down at her hands but they had a more far off look to them.

"Penny for you thoughts" she said causing the anthropologists head to snap up.

"What?" Brennan asked clearly having not heard Angela come in let alone her question.

"What's on your mind sweetie? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked once again.

Brennan looked at her for a moment wondering whether or not it was wise to tell Angela what had happened at the interrogation. After arguing with herself for a few minutes she came to the conclusion that she needed Angela's advice more than she cared to admit.

"Something happened after Booth and I interrogated Raymond Johnson." She started. Angela held up a hand effectively stopping her from saying anything else.

"Hold on. What do you mean you interrogated Raymond?" she questioned. She had never heard the conversation Booth and Brennan had had the day before about the attempt to get Raymond to tell them where Melissa was.

"It wasn't an interrogation really. It was more of a hoax to get him to tell us where Melissa is." Brennan told her.

Angela's jaw dropped. She had no idea that Brennan was going to face the man that had attacked her, never mind the fact that she had already done so.

"Bren, are you crazy? What if he had tried something? You shouldn't have been put in that sort of situation. Is the FBI losing all their common sense? Are you? I'll kill Booth once I find him."

"Ange! It was the only way Cullen and the psychiatrist could think of to get a strait answer out of him." Angela rolled her eyes at the notion. Brennan continued before she could interrupt the time.

"They wanted me to pretend I was Sarah so he would realize he had the wrong girl and tell them where she was. It didn't work out as planned though." She said sadly.

Angela saw something foreign in her friend's downcast eyes. It took her a moment to realize what the look meant having never seen this emotion in Brennan eyes ever before.

"I'm sorry Bren. It's just that you scare me sometimes. I'm worried for you." she said giving her a reassuring smile. "Now what do you mean when you say it didn't work out as planned?"

Looking back up Brennan said "I kind of got angry when he asked me how come I was wearing so many casts. Then he got angry, came at me and Booth almost choked him to death."

Angela's eyebrows rose at every word Brennan had said. It was a good thing she had stopped or Angela's eyebrows would never come back down again.

"Oh my god Bren. Are you okay?" she asked her initial shock giving way to concern for her friend's well being.

"I'm fine." Brennan smiled slightly to get her point across.

"So is this what you were talking about when you said something happened, Booth almost strangling the guy? Cullen didn't fire him for it did he? Oh god he can't…"she rambled.

Brennan did the only thing she could think of to stop her.

"Booth kissed me." She stated bluntly.

"I know that sweetie I was here remem…" she trailed off as realization of what Brennan said set in. "Oh. My. God. He kissed you after the Raymond thing! What did you say? What did he say?" Angela was so excited by what Brennan had just told her that she didn't know what she wanted to hear first.

"Um we haven't talked about it yet" Brennan told her waiting for her reaction.

"What do you mean you haven't talked about it yet? Ugh it wasn't one of those on the forehead kisses again was it? I mean I can understand you ignoring that." At the uncomfortable look she was receiving from her friend Angela had a feeling that this time it wasn't Brennan's forehead that Booth had kissed. "He kissed you on the lips didn't he?" Her answer came in the form of a small nod. "Why didn't you talk about it?" she asked annoyed at how they could ignore something that big, that important.

"Cullen came in. We couldn't exactly confess what we were feeling to each other with him standing in the room now could we." It was a statement more than a question._ Wait did I just say confess that we have feelings towards each other to Angela?_

"I'm going to kill that man." Angela said. "Finally something happens between you and Booth and he has the good timing to walk in right in the middle of it."

"It wasn't in the middle." Brennan clarified. At Angela's questioning look she explained. "It was just after. We were staring at each other trying to figure out what had just happened and what it meant when Cullen barged in." Brennan said getting that far off look in her eyes again.

Angela studied her friend for a moment. _Oh crap she is going to over analyse this again if I don't stop her. She has to stop doing that if she is going to be happy._

"Bren how do you feel when you're around Booth? Don't analyse just speak without thinking" she said.

"What does this…"

"Just answer the question." Angela said giving her an exasperated sigh and no room to argue.

Sighing heavily Brennan answered her. "He makes me feel a lot of things." Seeing Angela's eyebrow arch in question she knew that her answer wasn't going to satisfy the artist so she continued. _I'm going to have to tell her everything if I want her help in understanding this better. There's no point in trying to ignore it anymore._

"I feel comforted by his presence. I can't help but smile when he walks into my office. I know I can tell him anything and he won't judge me. When I'm with him I feel safe. I know that no matter what he will always be there for me. Even when I was buried alive I knew he would somehow find me no matter what the odds said.

"I trust him completely without having to second guess myself. I find my day is lacking when I don't see him, even if it's only for a brief few minutes." She took in a deep breath mentally preparing herself for what she was about to reveal.

"I think about him everyday. Lately I find myself wondering what he is doing when I'm not with him. Before I fall asleep he is usually the last thing I think about. He makes me feel as if there is finally someone that cares about me since my parents disappeared." She finished shakily.

Angela stared at her in shock. She had been expecting a vague answer to her question. She was not expecting such an open confession of how Brennan actually felt about the whole matter.

"And I don't want to mess any of it up" She whispered so low that Angela had to strain to hear it.

She had always known that Brennan was afraid of getting hurt and terrified to let people close for fear of them leaving. She just never realized how great her fear was until that moment. Getting up from the chair she was sitting in Angela walked over to her picked up her free hand giving it a squeeze.

"Bren I know you're scared but everything you just told me you're going to have to tell Booth." Brennan head snapped up to look at her. Her eyes were panicked but Angela could see the fact that deep down her friend agreed with her. "If you don't risk it sweetie, you'll be left wondering 'what if' for the rest of your life. You'll never truly be happy because you'll always have that question hanging over your head. What would have happened if you took the chance you now have." she said sincerely. "You have to risk it."

"I know." Brennan said. She was mentally going through all the moments that she and Booth had had together. Many of them were times when she had been the happiest she could remember. Smiling up at her friend she silently thanked her for everything she had just helped her to understand. It was time to stop running from what she wanted.

* * *

_Okay so the next chapter will answer all questions about Melissa. Where she's to and whether or not she is even still alive._

_Not sure when it will be up though. Hopefully soon though._

_Reviews are welcomed._


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks for the reviews as always. Hey what do you know a new chapter in only a few days. So this chapter kinda wrote itself, once I started I couldn't stop writing. As promised this should answer all questions about Melissa. I hope. That said enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine once again.

* * *

Chapter 24

She was huddled in the corner leaning against the concrete wall. She was waiting. Waiting for him to come back and finish what he had started. She wasn't sure how long she had been down there. The only thing she did know for a fact was that it felt like an eternity had passed since she had first woken up in that room which had now grown so familiar to her.

When she had first opened her eyes everything was dark and blurry. Her eyes no longer stung but whatever he had sprayed her with was still taking it's time to wear off. Trying to stand she was roughly brought back down on her ass by the thick chain attached to a metal collar around her neck. Panic had washed over her as she clawed at the collar with her fingers. The feel of having something around her neck made her feel like she was suffocating. Her desperate attempt to remove it only caused her to inflict more damage upon her already welted skin.

Giving up on the collar she took stock of where she was. It was so dark the only thing she could make out was the vague shape of stairs in the far left corner. The things around her were simple, a concrete floor, two concrete walls, and the chain that was holding her prisoner. Other than that she could see nothing else. With the darkness settling in around her, the sound of nothing but her own breathing despair soon followed causing her to weep silently at her helplessness.

The first time she saw him she had felt terrified and somewhat relieved. She was terrified for obvious reasons. This man who was now coming down the stairs had kidnapped her for god only knows what and she had no idea what she could have done to deserve such treatment. She was relieved because by him being there it meant that she was no longer alone. It meant that he hadn't left her there to die as she had feared.

That first day he had brought her nothing but a glass of water. He kept calling her Sarah. Telling her that this time they would be happy, this time there would be nothing to keep them apart. When she had corrected him saying that her name wasn't Sarah but Melissa he had jerked the chain connected to her neck causing her head to be slammed up against the concrete wall. Her head had split open, blood oozing down the side of her face and her vision to become blurry.

She remembered the rage in his voice when he had told her she was lying. The anger when he had asked her why she made him do these things to her. She felt the back of his hand across her face before she felt his body pinning hers up against the wall. She was so scared of what he might do to her she didn't even feel the needle prick the skin on her arm. She had tried to ask him what he had done to her but her mouth couldn't seem to form the words she wanted to say.

When she woke up later she could feel sticky liquid on the side of her face. She didn't need a mirror to know it was blood. Her hair was crusty and matted in places where some of the blood had dried. The corner of her mouth stung. She tried to reach up to check for a cut when her hands were stopped by a pair of handcuffs connecting them to a steel ring in the wall.

She had long given up screaming when it had gotten her no where, besides her voice had grown hoarse from it. Now she was huddled in on herself thinking about how she gotten there. She was wondering if anyone was missing her, or if they were even looking for her. What bothered her most was that she didn't know how long she had been down there. It may have only been a day or it may have been a week or more. She no longer knew if it was day or night so time meant nothing to her.

She shifted trying to ease the pain in her right side from leaning against the wall. The creak of the door caused her to jump at the thought of who it was coming down those steps. He could call her Sarah all he wanted she thought she wasn't going to correct him this time. The throbbing pain in her head was reminder enough of what he could do to her.

The stairs creaked under his weight. At every cracking step she pressed herself further and further into the wall as if trying to disappear into it. When he stopped in front of her she could make out only his shape. The light that was coming from the open door was only serving to shadow him more, her eyes having not had time to adjust to the intrusion of the brief brightness.

That visit had ended differently than the first. He had left her curled in on herself sobbing in pain he had simply tortured her with threats and when she wasn't fast enough to answer him or give him and answer he liked he would punish her. She was even more bloodied and bruised now than she had been at the end of the first visit. There was a long gash across her thigh where he had cut away her pants. Now she was left with only her underwear and tank top. He placed a tray with a small amount of food on it beside her. When he had left he had told her 'that next time they would have some real fun' all the while chuckling. She would never forget that sound for the rest of her life no matter how hard she might try.

Alone again she feared every minute that passed until that inevitable minute would come when he would walked down those stairs again. She was still unclear as to how long she had been there but the longer he was away the more terrified she became. At least if he came soon it would be over. It was utter agony waiting and wondering when he was going to show up again.

By the third day or what she presumed was the third day after his last visit she was growing desperate. She was at a point where she was willing to do anything for fear of being punished. She was starting to think that he had forgotten her down in that dark, dank room. Her wrists were raw and bloody from the times she had panicked and struggled against her restraints. She could no longer move with out sending a shooting pain to some part of her body. There were times she was ready to give up, ready to simply die so she wouldn't have to go through this anymore. Then there were the times when she struggled against her restraints until the pain was so great she would pass out or break down and cry herself into an unsteady sleep.

She longed to be out of that place. She wanted to be anywhere other than where she was at that moment.

* * *

After spending hours going through everything that Raymond Johnson had owned the only property they had found among his holdings was the house they had arrested him in. Booth was now going through the list of Sarah Mills' belongings when something caught his eye. He stared at the paper a moment longer before grabbing it and heading to Cullen's office. 

He didn't even bother with knocking on his superior's door this time he simply walked on in.

"Sir, I've found it" he said.

Cullen glanced up at him from the files on his desk. "Found what?" he asked forgetting for the moment what the agent had been looking for, his mind lost in the numbing paperwork he was doing.

"I believe I've found where Raymond is holding Melissa Stevens" his voice had an impatient edge to it.

Cullen's head came up immediately.

"Where?"

"I found a house that Ms. Mills owned. It's just outside the city in a rural area. My guess is she was trying to get away from him and thought moving outside the city was her best bet. If Dr. Brennan is right and he believed that her house was his then that is where she is. I just know it." Booth said waiting for his boss to give him the okay to assemble the team he needed.

"Alright Booth get a team together and go check it out. I want this done by the book. I don't want this guy getting off on a technicality. Got it?" Cullen's eyes were burrowing into the younger man waiting for his answer.

"Yes sir."

It took Booth a total of twenty minutes to get a team together and another forty minutes to reach the house. Looking at it from the outside one would never think to see anything disturbing inside. It was a normal two story house with a beautiful garden out front. Booth could see trees in the back yard and hear small birds chirping. The house was painted a sky blue, a colour that reminded him of a clear spring day. The house was just like any other home one saw in the country. It was the perfect cover to hide something or someone you didn't want others to know about.

Carefully motioning the agents to cover all area's of the house outside Booth and three other men walked to the front door. Placing a hand on the doorknob he turned only to find that it was locked. _Of course can't have anyone ruining your fun can you Raymond._ Stepping back Booth kicked in the door quickly. Stepping into the room gun drawn he looked for any possible threats. They may have had Ray in custody but who knew what else he might have done in the house. The other three agents followed Booth's lead heading into the house making their way up the stairs to the second floor, clearing rooms as they went.

Booth headed towards the back of the house. Reaching the kitchen he saw that there was a door to his left that clearly lead outside and one to his right. At first he thought that the right door may have simply been a pantry or laundry room that was until he saw the padlocks on the top and bottom of the door. He opened the door leading outside to yell to any of the agents out there.

"Someone get me a bolt cutter now!"

In the matter of minutes Booth was cutting through the locks. Before opening the door to step in he pulled his gun out. Gently pulling the door back he could see a set of stairs leading down into the basement. As he went down the stairs he pause long enough to pull out his flashlight the light coming from outside already becoming dimmer. Continuing his trek down the stairs he heard a scuffling noise in the far corner of the room followed by the sound of metal clinking against metal. Shining the light towards the noise he paused once again at what the beam of light showed him.

There cowering in the corner was a young woman. Stepping closer to her he could tell that half of her face was covered in blood and her body covered in numerous bruises. Her hair was matted and her eyes had a terrified look to them. He moved closer to the woman and she moved farther into the corner, or as far as her chains would allow her.

Booth took his time going to her. He didn't want to frighten this woman since she had already been through so much. He went back over to the stairs to look up at the agent who was waiting at the top.

"We're going to need the paramedics but hold off until sending them down until I have her calmed down" he said softly so he wouldn't frighten Melissa. "I'm also going to need that bolt cutter again unless you can find a set of keys up there."

The man nodded and set off to do the things Booth had asked him to do.

* * *

She could hear noises coming from the area she knew the steps were. Her mind raced at the idea that he had come back. She had reconciled herself to dying in this place, alone. When she heard the noises she didn't know what do to. The memory of what he had said the last time he was there flashed in her mind. _Next time we'll have some real fun._ She may have been willing to do anything earlier but not now. If she was going to die she had decided that she was not going to make it easy for him. 

She watched as he stopped on the steps. Suddenly the room was filled with more light than she had seen in days. She shuffled back from the light her eyes unaccustomed to the brightness. He stood at the bottom of the stairs shining the light at her watching her. He took a step towards her and she instinctively moved as far back as her tethers allowed. She was confused for a moment when he went back to the stairs. He stood there talking to someone she couldn't see. The idea that there was more than one person behind this scared her to no end but she was determined no matter how many there were not to go down without some fight.

He turned to her again walking towards her. She wanted to scream but he throat was to dry to even let out a whisper. The closer he got the more she struggled with her chains. He was saying something but she wasn't listening to him. Every other time she had listened to him she had tried to convince herself that if she could just talk sense to the man he would let her go. She had long since discovered that that would never be the case.

He was getting closer to her now soon he would be within kicking distance of her legs. Her hands may have been cuffed but her legs had the freedom of movement. At first she wasn't sure if she would be able to move them with the long angry gashes running up her thighs but she didn't care how much pain it might cause her she was going to try anyway.

Finally he was within reach of her legs. She kicked out causing pain to shoot up through her. He easily avoided her legs. She continued to kick and he backed off some. He was still talking to her. She heard him say something that caught her attention through her terror filled mind.

"Melissa, I need you to calm down. We're here to get you out of this place but we can't do that until you calm down" his voice was gentle.

_My name. He said my name. Why didn't he call me Sarah like he has done every other time?_ She stopped struggling to better hear his voice.

"Okay, good you're calming down. I'm Special Agent Booth. I'm here to get you out of this place. We have some paramedics upstairs waiting to come down so we can take you to a hospital."

It wasn't the same voice. His voice was gentle and sincere. It wasn't the voice that had been taunting her in her dreams since she had been down in that miserable place. It wasn't the voice that sadistically echoed in her memory.

"I need to get these chains off you so we can get you out of here." He explained. "Is it okay if I go back to get something to cut them off?" he asked.

She nodded slowly hoping against all odds that what this man was telling her was the truth. That it wasn't some sick game he and her capturer were playing. She watched as he went back to the stairs climbed half way up to get something and came back down. He was walking towards her with the cutters. Seeing them she immediately tensed. If this was a game she was terrified to know what he was going to do to her with them.

"These are bolt cutters. I need to use them on the links of the chains and handcuffs to free you. Is it alright if I do that?" he asked, his voice once again conveying his sincerity. She could only nod as she watched him approach her.

In seconds he had her free from her bonds. She was so happy she started crying, her relief at being free overcoming her.

He bent down picking up her small frame. Once he had secured her in his arms he quickly climbed up out of the basement laying her down on the awaiting stretcher with the paramedics standing by to take her vitals. While everyone was talking around her about her condition, or giving orders on what was to be done, she couldn't help but stare into his dark eyes. There were only two words that were continually running through her mind. _I'm free._

_

* * *

So there you have it. Melissa is found finally. _

Reviews are appreciated as always.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I have to say some of your reviews left me well umm speechless. I glad that the descriptions are coming across well I try to write it exactly how I see it in my head. I'm sorry about the delay but I've got the flu once again. Sigh fun stuff. This is the last chapter by the way there is an epilogue which I will have up soon _hopefully fingers crossed_ and I may write a sequel if I get hit with the inspiration stick.

Disclaimer: Laptop… check, hyper dog… check, first season Bones on DVD… check, actual rights to the show… damn not on the list guess it's still not mine folks.

* * *

Booth stood staring nervously at the door. After the paramedics had Melissa in the ambulance he had told another agent he knew to making sure everything was set for the forensics team to sweep in through the house before he headed to his SUV to follow the ambulance. He wanted to make sure that she received the proper care. Once he had arrived the doctor had told him that her examination would take awhile and suggested that he find something to do while he waited. He gave the doctor his cell phone number so that he could call him as soon as the exam was finished.

Without thinking Booth had headed towards Brennan's room. Now he was standing just outside the door unsure of whether or not he should even enter the room. He wasn't sure how Brennan would react to seeing him after what had happened in his office earlier that morning. He wondered if she felt the same way he did. Whether or not she was pissed that he had kissed her, or if she would simply ignore it and deny that it had even happened. He hoped that she had the same feelings for him that he had for her.

Feeling as if someone were watching him Booth glanced around the corridor to see a young nurse staring at him. At his glance the petite brunette smiled encouragingly.

"You can go in. Dr. Louis isn't doing any tests today so you don't have to wait outside the door." She said gesturing for him to enter the room.

Feeling somewhat foolish Booth smiled at the young nurse before finding the courage to swing the door open and step inside. _There's always a chance that she's sleeping _he thought hopefully.

* * *

Brennan was thinking about everything that Angela had told her earlier. She knew she had to tell Booth how she felt she was just unsure of how to tell him. She had seen the shocked look on Angela's face when she had told her everything that she had been feeling towards Booth. She wasn't sure what to expect from Booth himself if she were to tell him. Then again judging by what he had done that morning in his office he couldn't reject her. Could he? She sighed in frustration at her dilemma. 

Her natural reaction in this type of situation was to run, hide, and deny everything. But after talking to Angela she had come to the conclusion that she could no longer run and hide from what she was feeling. She had already missed out on so much in her life she didn't want to miss out on anything else.

Over the past couple of years she had slowly came to the realization that Booth meant more to her than she would say out loud. What would everyone think of her? The woman who proclaimed that she didn't believe in anything except the science that was laid out in front of her was falling in love. She never even wanted to admit it to herself. So every time Angela had told her she was in love with Booth and that everyone could tell she had dismissed it saying that they were simply partners and friends no more. But as time went on and the more she said the familiar line she had come to the conclusion that she was just trying to convince herself.

She had decided that it was better for Booth to never know how she truly felt. At least that way she never had to worry about him leaving her the way the rest of her family had. She knew that if she had to watch Booth abandon her like her father, mother and brother had she would never recover. She would be completely crushed, especially now after everything that had happened since she had awoken. She was struggling with keeping her emotions behind the walls of the fortress she had built over the years.

Having him there when she had the nightmares that first night after she remembered her attack had been a huge comfort to her. Then after when he had held her the night she broke down crying while she told him everything that had happened. All those times he had simply held her while she cried while she tried to come to terms with what had happened to her it became more and more clear that he had feelings for her more than just the friends, and partners they said they were. The question was whether or not he would be willing to cross that line between them. That was what scared her what if she was willing and he wasn't? Could she just go back to the way things were before?

She knew she had to talk to Booth and soon before old habits returned and she found herself running away from her feelings again. Just then the door creaked open.

Booth walked into the room hoping that she would be asleep. He had no such luck. As soon as the door had clicked open one set of crystal blue eyes fell on him. Her eyes widen slightly when she saw him.

"Booth" she said surprised.

"Yeah. Who did you think it would be?" he questioned.

"I thought you were Angela. She went to get some food" she explained.

"Nope sorry to disappoint you Bones it's just me" he smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous Booth you could never disappoint me." _Wait did I just say that?_

_Did she just say that?_ Booth cleared his throat to break the awkward silence that had fallen upon the room. _Okay Booth this is your chance don't blow it. Just tell her how you feel. Yeah right like that's going to work. You'll probably scare the crap out of her and then she'll close herself off again. And that kiss this morning wasn't going to scare her?_

"Booth?" her soft voice broke him away from his thoughts. He shook his head to regain some clarity.

"Yeah Bones."

"Are you okay you seemed to be a little distracted there." She said silently wondering what he had been thinking about that had made his face look so conflicting.

"Just thinking that's all" he was being evasive. _What's the matter with you? Just tell her._

"Oh." Silence once again fell down on them. The thought of what had happened that morning played through her mind. She was reminded of the conversation that she had had with Angela. _She did say that I should tell him everything that I had told her._

Booth looked at her sighing heavily before opening his mouth to start the conversation that should have started that morning before Cullen had burst into his office.

"Bones about this morning…" she cut him off abruptly.

"Booth I need to tell you something first." He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him by raising her hand. She had to get this out without any interruptions or she would balk at ever telling him the truth of what she was feeling.

"No let me speak first then you can say whatever you want. Angela told me that I had to tell you this and for once I actually agree with her. I have to tell you that I know we're just partners and friends but for some reason I can't stop thinking about you lately. I spend most of my time with you, whether it's at work or just us dangling out." Booth opened his mouth once again to tell her that the saying was 'hanging out' not 'dangling out' but her words rolled over his attempt.

"I'm more comfortable with you than I have been with anyone before in my life. You understand me better than most people ever had. I feel safe with you even when you're not with me you make me feel safe somehow. I know that if I needed you for anything you'd be right by my side. When Hodgins and I were buried in that car I knew that you would find some way to get us out. Hodgins said that I have faith in you. At first I denied it saying that I have seen what you do countless time before saying that this time would be no different. I came to realize that he was right. I do have faith in you no matter what the circumstances might be I have faith in you."

"You've helped me understand things I normally can't or don't even attempt to understand. When I killed Gil Lappen you helped me come to terms with what I was feeling, even when I said I was fine you showed me that you knew I wasn't. You were there for me when nobody else was. Nobody had done that before, went out of their way to try and make me feel better about something I never really understood. I don't know how you do it but you tend to know my every emotion before I even know it myself and are there to comfort or cheer me up when I need it."

"When I was laying on that road the only conscious thought I had was that I was never going to see you again. Then when I woke up and saw you and Angela talking to Dr. Louis I was so happy that you were still here and that I hadn't lost you that I was at a loss to express myself for once. And if you hadn't been there those nights when I remembered everything and had those nightmares I'm not sure what I would have done."

"Then when you kissed me the other day I froze. I wasn't sure what to think so I did what I normally do, I told myself that you were just showing concern for an injured friend. This morning though…" she trailed off thinking about the brief kiss Booth had given her. A small smile spread across her lips.

"I can't deny what it meant to me Booth. I didn't even fully realize myself what I felt for you until this morning. I mean I've always know there's been an attraction I'm not and imbecile. I've just never really acknowledged to myself what it was that I was really feeling for you. After this morning I can no longer dismiss that you mean more to me than a partner and a friend should." She stopped not knowing how long she had rambled on for. She was shocked at herself she had never once thought about what she was saying she just opened her mouth and said whatever came to her mind. Cautiously she glanced at Booth from the corner of her eye to see how he was reacting to what she had just said.

Booth stared at her blankly. He couldn't believe everything she had just said. He thought he would be the one that had to convince her to give into what he knew, well hoped, she was feeling for him. His mind was still searching for the 'but' in her ramblings he was so dazed by her confession. He was still trying to comprehend everything that she had just divulged to him when her voice invaded his ears.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way Booth" she said uncertainly. Her voice held a tinge of hurt. "If you were only showing concern for a friend I understand if you don't…"

Her words were cut off by the softness on his lips pressing against hers. One of his hands cupped her cheek while the other was stroking the side of her neck gently. After her initial shock had subsided she quickly responded. Brennan reached up with her one good hand running her fingers through his soft hair until she reached the back of his head pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

She had never expected that the feel of his lips on hers or his hands on her face and neck now moving into her hair could feel this good, this right. She parted her lips to softly moan against his mouth. Her warm breath invaded his mouth causing him to groan in response.

They didn't hear the hospital door open or the clicking of heeled shoes against the tiled floor. It was only when they heard bags thud against the floor and the sound of a coffee cup exploding upon impact that they broke apart.

Turning to see what the cause of the noise and interruption they came face to face with a wide eyed Angela. The food and coffee she had been bringing Brennan were now on the floor. The coffee spilt everywhere but the food had miraculously managed to stay in the containers and the bag that had been holding it. Her face was a mask of complete shock before she broke out into an ear to ear grin.

"Oh. My. God!" She immediately put both of her hands over her mouth to contain the delighted scream that was bubbling up in her throat. She continued to stare as two flushed faces gave her twin glares of irritation. She bent down to pick up the mess she had just made.

"I wasn't even here" she said straitening. Winking she gave them a knowing smile as she backed out of the room leaving them to get back to what they had been doing before she had interrupted. _I'll get the details from Bren later anyway if I have to drag it out of her _she thought.

Once the door had closed they turned back to one another and burst out laughing.

"You know that in about thirty seconds everyone at the lab and the bureau are going to know what just happened between us right" Booth said in between bouts of laughter. All Brennan could do was nod she was still to busy laughing at the expression on Angela's face when she had stood in the door way after witnessing their kiss.

Booth leaned forward brushing his lips against hers quickly. She looked up at him her lips quirking in a smile.

"I guess this means that you feel the same way I do then?" she asked still needing to hear the words to confirm what her heart already knew.

"Bones I've been driving myself crazy for as long as I've known you trying to convince myself that I didn't have these feelings for you. I never thought that you felt the same way I always hoped that you did but I was never sure until just now" He told her seriously.

She took one of his hands in hers smiling at him in understanding. She had spent so much time telling everyone that they were just partners, trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true that she never thought what it must have looked like to him.

Booth jumped as his phone rang out breaking the comfortable silence that had fell between them. Glancing down at the little screen he could see that it was the doctor examining Melissa that was calling him. He looked into her blue eyes regretful.

"I've got to go Bones. The doctor just finished examining Melissa. I have to make sure that everything is okay then report back to Cullen" he said.

She nodded in understanding. He gave her another soft kiss before getting up off the bed and walking to the door. Once he had reached the door she called out to him.

"Booth." She waited for him to turn back to her before speaking again. "Do you think you can help me convince Dr. Louis that it's okay for me to go home now?" she asked her eyes sparkling, her lips twitching in a smile she was trying to hold back.

He chuckled softly. "I'll be back as soon as I can Bones. Then we'll see what we can do to convince the doctor" he said winking at her as he left.

_

* * *

_

_Reviews are appreciated. _


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews right from the beginning you guys and gals have made this a wonderful experience. This is the end, sorry Bella I just couldn't continue it any further but I do have the first chapter of the sequel wrote. Just give me a few days to figure out where I'm going to go with it and what to call it and I'll have it posted. Oh if anyone is interested in betaing it for me PM me. I'm going to stop rambling now so you can read.

Disclaimer: Just because I want it doesn't mean I own it.

* * *

The sun shone brightly, contrasting with the sombre mood of the gathered group standing on the pristinely cut grass. A soft warm breeze sent small wisps of auburn hair across Brennan's face. Not bothering to brush away the strands -they would only blow back seconds later anyway- she sat in her chair quietly absorbing everything around her. She stared at the twin mahogany caskets while listening to the priest giving his last sermon for the two sisters lying in them. As soon as Booth and the FBI had found Sarah's body they had exhumed Emily, who was the only woman left unidentified before the tapes came along. They had all wanted to give the women a proper burial with their family.

Brennan had never met either woman but she did have a connection to them which had compelled her to go to their funeral. She guessed it was her own minding trying to understand what could have happened to her. Where they were killed by Raymond Johnson she had survived. She had come to realize that it could have easily been her in one of those caskets. It could have been her funeral if she hadn't managed to enrage him to the point of beating her to near death before he could kidnap her like the rest.

Her mind wandered to the other woman who had survived. While it was true that Melissa had been found alive the condition she had been found in would no doubt leave unmistakable scars both physically and mentally on the young woman. Booth had told her that the gashes on daycare worker's thighs had become infected so she was currently in the hospital with a number of antibiotics being pumped into her intravenously. He had also mentioned that she would be seeing a psychiatrist that specialized in severe emotional trauma to help her come to terms with what had happened during her captivity. She hadn't been raped like the others but the psychological games he had been playing with her had left her a broken woman.

Brennan couldn't help but wonder how different the woman's life was now from what it had been only two weeks ago. Brennan herself knew her life had changed dramatically so she could only imagine what the woman life had been like before Raymond Johnson had tortured her. She often wondered if Melissa was like Angela, a carefree confident woman that saw the good in just about everyone and wanted nothing more than to live in the moment. It pained her to think of the lives these women could have been living if it hadn't been for that monster.

She couldn't wait for his trial to start. She wanted justice for these women more than she wanted it for herself. They could no longer speak about what had happened to them but between Johnson's inadvertent confession and the evidence the FBI forensic team and her team at the Jeffersonian had collected there was no way that he would be getting away with murdering four women and nearly killing two more. Of course it didn't hurt that Caroline Julian was going to be prosecuting the case.

Feeling a gentle squeeze from the hand resting on her shoulder Brennan was brought out of her silent thoughts. She looked up to where Booth stood looking down at her. Their eyes met in silent understanding of what they had both been thinking about. So much had happened to these women and now they were finally able to give them and their families' a sense of peace that their murderer was going to be put behind bars for the rest of his life. Booth took his hand from her shoulder interlacing his fingers with hers. The simple gesture gave her a great deal of comfort. Knowing that he was there for her no matter what made her feel hopeful towards what the future may hold. She had once told Angela that she had missed having someone care about where she was all the time after her brother had left her, she now knew that she had that once again with Booth.

They kept their hand together while the priest finished his sermon. Once the women's parents and a few of their friends had said a few words leaving every person there at least a little misty eyed, the crowd started to disperse. Booth wheeled Brennan up to the caskets so she could place a rose on each of them. As she laid the roses on the shiny wooden surfaces she whispered avpromise that she would personally make sure that Raymond Johnson got what he deserved.

_

* * *

_

_Thanks once again._


End file.
